A Bleeding Heart
by UchihaSanNin
Summary: She didn't wake up for what seemed like hourse. she felt her body being compressed by something slimy, soft, and squishy. Her eyes flew open to see pinkish red colored flesh surrounding her body. chapter 21
1. Chapter 1

A bleeding Heart

--

A SasuSaku Fan fiction

--

By: UchihaSanNin

* * *

-Hey you guys!! First of all I want to start with thanking you for at least showing some interest in my story by opening it and reading it. I regretfully don't own Naruto or the characters featured in this story. I had a dream about Sakura and Sasuke getting together after the Shippuden Ended, so I wrote it down on paper and Viola!! I hope that you enjoy reading this and let me know what you guys think!!

* * *

_I wonder,_ Sasuke Uchiha thought to himself, as he sat on one of the Sakura tree's limbs, looking over the protective wall that bordered the town of Konohagakure. He was torn between two decisions: Either go back to Konoha and face the punishment that awaited him for his betrayal, or stay as a rogue nin, forever being hunted by the ANBU black Ops and other hunter Nins from other villages. He suddenly groaned in pain, and a hand went to his abdomen. Speaking of ANBUs…. he thought. I just got out of a really tight situation…. The wound was nasty looking: One of the now dead operatives had managed to stab him through with a shuriken, and the wound was at least an inch to three inches in diameter. He knew that if he didn't get a medic soon, or find someone, he would have one bad repercussion. He suddenly had a flashback of his and Madara Uchiha's fight. Madara was the last living relative from the Uchiha clan after Sasuke's slaying of his own brother. Sasuke had redeemed his good name in that and the other fights that were for Naruto's own cause. It didn't matter. People would still look at him like he was a bloodthirsty animal.

The Akatsuki was destroyed and disbanded. The postwar that threatened to destroy all humanity, and even Sasuke's purpose. So here the young, prestigious Uchiha sat, for the first time in his life; he stumbled over his thoughts, lost. His sheathed katana was leaning against the tree beside him, for easy reach. Sasuke looked up at the sky. My eyes, he thought. They're burning again…. He had a sudden flashback of his brother, leaning forward and poking his forehead as he slumped over on him, bleeding, dying, and covered in his and Sasuke's blood. Sasuke fell to sleep at these thoughts, unable to stop the alluring call of sleep.

--

Sakura Haruno woke up sweating, and looked around. She had dreamed of their encounter with Sasuke, and their fight. She remembered that she had injured him badly, after delivering an unexpected and powerful punch into his ribs. Only after she told him of how the Akatsuki, or Pein actually, had taken Naruto and planned to kill him in order to get the Kyuubi, Sasuke finally came to his senses and decided to help her rescue him.

_Sasuke…where are you…?_ She thought to herself.

--

The next day…

Sakura knocked lightly on the Hokage's office door, and heard his usual invitation to go inside. "Hokage-sama…" She whispered respectfully, and bowed slightly as she came to attention at the front of the desk. She smiled at the unusual sight of the Hokage: Shoulder length, spiky, blonde hair that was kept out of his eyes with the black forehead protector, that held the konoha symbol on the metal piece; whiskered cheeks, a goofy grin on his face, and the most amazing blue eyes, as blue as the sky. They seemed to catch her attention every time she looked at him. Naruto Uzumaki. He smiled at her and waved off her respectful mannerisms. "Now Sakura-Chan, you know that of all the people here, you don't have to show me any type of respect. Just have a seat." She obediently sat down in the leather chair at her back, and pulled her hands into her lap. "I have a class A mission for you. You mentioned before that you wanted to get one as soon as possible…and this is the only one that I could get…no one else wants to take it." He slid the folder over to her, and she already knew what the folder contained files on. "I can't go with you on this one, Sakura-Chan… The Sound Village and the Village of the hidden Cloud are supposedly conspiring on us…I would, but I would be risking too many lives…"

"I understand, Naruto-Sama…" He glared down at her. " Uh…I mean Naruto-kun…" She smiled up at him. He absolutely HATED IT when SHE recognized him as her superior.

"I can think of one of two places that he would be…" Naruto muttered, rubbing his fingers under his chin, just like Tsunade used to do. " The Hidden Stone, or either the Hidden Sound… You mustn't be detected, Sakura…this is an A ranking mission…you are to bring him home in chains, at the worst…his trial has been lessened since he did help us disband the Akatsuki…but he still sided with them during the first phases of their plan…"

_I WILL bring you back Sasuke…_She told herself mentally, remembering what Naruto had told her. She was so silent as she tree hopped, that she barely heard her feet thumping against the tree limbs as she flitted through the treetops. _I will…come hell or high water! _

_--_

**_Itachi slowly put his fingers on Sasuke's face, and Sasuke couldn't get away. His brother had used his most powerful genjutsu on him, and Sasuke didn't dispel it in time to avoid the bone-crushing kick that shattered his ribs and sent him against the rock wall's surface. He used the Makengutsu, the power of the Sharingan that Sasuke had failed to achieve then. Sasuke could do nothing as Itachi's fingers crept up his cheekbone, and to his left eye socket. "Your eyes are mine, brother…" He forcefully dug his fingers into the younger Uchiha's eye, and pulled his eye out. Sasuke screamed out in pain, feeling the blood pour down his face. "You Bastard!!" He tore away from him and lunged at him._**

--

Sasuke flew up and out of the bed, panting, sweating, heart racing, and feverish. _I…I…where the fuck am I…?_ He frantically looked around, and realized that he was somewhere familiar. _Lady Aragauto's house_. He relaxed somewhat, and shivered. _The Amaterasu that Itachi bestowed upon me…_He growled inwardly, _arghhhhh…. it burns again…_an aching thrumming was going through his head when it throbbed, and it added to the discomfort of his burning eyes.

Later…

What day is it, Lady Aragauto?" He asked, as he walked in, only to be cut off as the small, frail old woman thrust a plate of food into his face. "Eat first."

He smirked, and sighed. "I'm not hungry…I must go and train…not to mention take care of those bodies that I killed the other day…I'll scope out the village of the hidden stone…I'll be back. Don't wait up…" And with that, the Uchiha walked out of the door, pulling on his black, sleeveless shirt that had the Uchiha crest on the back.

Sakura sat on the roof of the small hotel room that she rented that night, in the village of the Hidden Stone, and looked up at the inky black sky. _Hmm...there are no stars and no moon….its supposed to be a full one tonight… _She smiled, thinking of what color the leaves would be turning in The village of the Hidden Leaves. All of a sudden, a scream reverberated around the whole village, and Sakura jumped to a standing position. She had donned her Anbu gear a few minutes ago, getting ready to set out: Her tight biker shorts, pink skirt, black tube top, and fishnet shirt that revealed everything when she didn't have her Green Anbu vest on. She threw that on, and ran her fingers over the ceramic cat-like mask that hid her identity. Then she slid it over her face, and leaped off the building.

She landed gracefully in the alleyway between two buildings, and came out into the opening to see a young woman and her child running from a man wielding a katana. The rest of the village was also in a blind panic, and Sakura looked around, and ran for the first and closest man beside her. _Shit…!_ As she lunged, more Nin came out of the shadow, and were slaughtering the innocent villagers. She managed to stab the first one through the neck with her kunai and then she ran into the crowd, and quickly executed the necessary and swift hand signs. "Earth Style!! Mud Prison!!" The dry ground transformed into a mud like wall, and three other giant walls rose on the other side. They fell over, and Sakura used her monstrous strength to drag the civilians out of the way as they crashed down on the missing Nin. The muffled screams could still be heard as the Nin were crushed underneath the heavy mud walls. She dodged around another man as she released her quarry of civilians, and the blow meant for her head missed its mark. She lashed out with a foot, and landed her kick in his stomach as he lunged at her. He dropped, rolling on the ground in pain. Internal bleeding and other serious injuries were what had caused him so much pain.

All of a sudden, a man came above her, and blocked an attack that was probably meant to kill her. He had caught the blade of a gigantic shuriken in his hand, his bare hand, and had the guy's astonished face caught in his left. "You know Sakura," A familiar voice growled, "I am NOT going to be here to save your ass all the fucking time…Its not like you to sit there and let people sneak up behind you like that…you're too damn easy to get to…" She gaped at the man, that she swore that she would forget, as he crushed the man's face in one hand, and threw him away from him. The body landed on the ground with a loud thud. Sasuke Uchiha looked her up and down.

"S-Sasuke…?" She whispered, and just stood there stunned. She took in his features in a matter of seconds, literally drinking in the sight of him. His raven locks had gotten at least a few inches longer, and his bangs hung down in his eyes, reaching his shoulders. It was still spiked up at the back, in it's usual chicken's ass way, and he'd grown a lot in his size. He was maybe two times her weight in muscle, and her head reached his Adam's apple. He no longer portrayed the 12 yr old boyish looking figure. He suddenly unsheathed a katana of his own, and she flinched, thinking that he was going to run her through with the finely honed blade. But the blade went right past her, maybe an inch from her face, and into a man's chest cavity, and she heard the crunch of snapping and shattering ribs.

He yanked it back out, twisting it violently, and blood sprayed everywhere, including on her. Sasuke's eyes were blood red, and she stared into them for a split second, in total awe. _He had gained the third tomoe…The Amaterasu,_ she thought, D_on't look!_ His eyes shifted and started to spin. She closed her eyes, and the missing Nin that were left from his and Sakura's brutal onslaught were stopped; they fell to the ground after about three seconds into his powerful stare. Sakura made the mistake of looking up at him as he stared down at her, and the tomoe bordering his pupils spun again, and she passed out as he willed her to sleep.

A blood-red teardrop ran from his right eye's tear duct, and Sakura watched it until blackness seemed to devour her mind and body. _His eyes…they're…bleeding…why are his eyes bleeding…?_

Sasuke Uchiha watched as the pink haired kunoichi passed out from the genjutsu, and caught her in his arms as she started to fall over to the ground. "Haruno Sakura…" He whispered, as if tasting the name. Looking at her as if he could see through the ceramic, cat-like mask. "You stand out so fucking much with that DAMNABLE pink hair…" He pulled her up and into his arms, against his chest, bridal style, and carried her off, not even bothering to think twice about cleaning up the dead bodies that he was leaving behind. "What an annoyance…Idiot…"

* * *

So? ... XD First chapter through!! Hope you guys liked it! And for anyone who is anyone that KNKOWS Sasuke Uchiha from the inside out...knows that what he says ussually is the complete opposite of what he feels. lol...he CAN be such an asshole sometimes...but i love him...Cuddles her sasuke plush to death.

Sasuke- "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!!"

"But i love you Sasuke-Kun!! feel my luv!!"

"Sasuke's Mine, you idiot!!" -this is Karin...lmao...

"No...Sasuke-Sama is MINE." -This is Sakura-

B-WAP!! Scream of pain Sasuke starts to run for his life. and sweatdrops when he sees Sakura standing there in front of him, er fists glowing, with Karin lying a good ten feet to the side, out oike a light. "Hn...don't call me Sasuke-Sama. i hate it."

She lunges at him. "You man whore!!" She puts her hands on his stomach, and he screams bloody murder-

" My Pancreas!! AGGGGGGHHHHH!! SAKURA-CHAN IM SORRY!! Call me Sasuke-Sama all you want!! I wont be mad about it anymore!!"

"THATS NOT THE FUCKING POINT!!"

1 for Sakura, 0 for Sasuke...

HEHEHEH...Til next time, reviewers...

UchihaSanNin

I am editing these chapters while i update the stories. and when I am dont editing a story, I will update! I am BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!! I had to take a break...the honey moon and babymaking is wearing me out! lmao....


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sasuke's feelings and memories

* * *

Hey agian you guys, my faithful readers! 1, I do not own Naruto...if I did, i would have it my way and Sasuke woud be begging for Sakura (Sorta like a perverted Miroku...lmao...) to bear his children and accept him into the village again...but becuase of the way that Masashi Kishimoto made him, he has to be this way...it would just seem too damn wierd for him to beg and grovel, you know?

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes, her head screaming in protest. The sharp pain went through her body, and she groaned softly. She realized that she was in an unfamiliar, albeit comfortable, bed. She looked around, taking in her surroundings, not daring to move her head or body, for the fear of not being alone. Her senses said that she was, but she was taking no chances. The room itself was dark, and the full moons shone inside, it's beams of bright white illuminating her slender body, and adding shades to accentuate her curves. Where the hell am i… She asked mentally, and remembered. Sasuke Uchiha. He used a Genjutsu on me…aaaaahhhh…I'm at his mercy…I can get out of these flimsy ropes…. but I might as well appeal to him….

She suddenly closed her eyes, making sure she didn't have them shut too tightly, because she heard his soft, padded footfalls just outside the door. He shoved the door open and shut it behind him. He stared at her for a second, admiring how much she had grown. "Hn…" He walked over to the side of the bed and stood there, blocking the moonlight from hitting her face. "Sakura, I'm not stupid. I know that you are awake. Not get up." He muttered. "And just to let you in on this, I have NO damn intentions of going back to the Leaf village willingly yet. " Her hopes seemed to soar for a second, then she sat up and looked up at him.

"Where have you been, Uchiha…?"

"That's none of your damn business," He tersely replied, glaring down at her impassively. She stared at him, pulling at her binds. "I am not going to come back just yet. I have nothing there. I have completed my life's mission, and now I have to go on to my second…"

"Untie me now, Uchiha, or I'll—!?" He cut her off by putting his katana to her throat, and she froze, playing the poor pitiful Sakura of the past.

"YOU are in no damn position to be giving out threats…so shut up and lie back down…you have been sleeping for the past two days, and you're a damn mess." She couldn't miss the slow perusal that he gave her with his obsidian eyes, as he looked her up and down. It sent shivers up and down her spine. "You mean to tell me that you haven't been knocked up yet, by Lee or Naruto? Hn…you sure have the body…" She suddenly saw red at that comment. Instead of sitting there and taking his criticism lying down, she tore out of her bindings and lunged at the Uchiha, and slugged him, with all her strength, in the face.

He flew backwards into the wall, and slumped over to the floor. "How dare you even say that to ME when I was saving myself for a certain man!!" Sasuke sat up, his eyes blazing red. The Tomoe in his eyes spun dangerously, and she looked at his chin. "Hn…your punches suck…" he lied. She growled a warning. He carefully stood up, masking the pain he felt that seemed to radiate from his now swelling jaw.

"Why are you here in the Land of Stone, Sakura…?"

She balked at his question. "Because I was sent here on a class A mission." She answered slowly; carefully, "Do you remember the tattoos that they put on the ANBU Operatives?" She pulled the sleeve of her red shirt up and tucked it under the green flak vest that she wore. He quirked an eyebrow, and he saw the mark that she bore: The ANBU Operatives marking- She was a Hunter Nin.

"I was the only Anbu Op. to accept this mission. Everyone else gave up on you and botched the missions…." She murmured, looking down at the moonlit floorboards. He just stared at her. His eyes went back to their obsidian color and he sighed. "Hn…" His famous reply to everything. "And you, Sakura…Have you given up on me?"

"You have to come home, Sasuke…For your own sake; my sake; Naruto's sake; EVERYONES SAKE…and even your clan…" She answered, wholeheartedly. "Not only that, you need to face your punishment—!"

Sasuke shoved his hands through his thick, sable hair, and closed his eyes tightly, making the locks of hair go this and that way, and slammed his fist against the wall, punching a hole into the wood. He opened his eyes, Obsidian eyes, and glared at her, baring his teeth like a rabid dog. "SHUT UP!! YOU of all people will NOT understand why I wont come back to that sorry, weak ass village…There are too many memories there…." She flinched back at the glare he gave her, and she leaned against the wall beside the bed.

He suddenly had a flash back of what Madara Uchiha had told him when they first met

He was sent as a spy into the ANBU Black Ops by his father…then he went to the Hokage after finding out what his father had planned for the village…so to speak, he was a double spy…The whole time he did these things, he thought only of YOU Sasuke, Uchiha…you…He'd told him. " Only of his little brother…. He'd begged the Hokage to never say anything about it…. not let a word of it get out. And to protect you from HIM…and me…Itachi wanted you to be stronger so that you would put him out of his own self obtained misery…He knew, and wanted to protect you from both him and i…That's why you have the Mankegetsu in you…. because you've killed the man that was there for you since you were born…

"You know…nothing…" He growled, "Don't sit there and say that I need to come back…until I find out the truth…I will not come back…" He leaned against the wall, putting his hand over his eyes. They're burning again, he told himself. Son of a bitch…

"Everything that I have built myself on has been a fucking lie…." He concluded.

"Sasuke…" she whispered, suddenly in front of him, looking at his hands that covered his face. She touched him lightly and he flinched back away from her tender hands. She touched him on the arm this time, as if he was a figment of her imagination that she need ed to prove real, and as if he would break into a thousand different pieces if she did anything else. "Please Sasuke, I have never judged you…. no matter what you did…I have and will never judge you… I will stand by your side…. I swear."

He suddenly wrenched away from her, and stormed out of the room, angry as hell. Sasuke, She thought. You had your reasons to do what you did…but…why are you so withdrawn…?

Sasuke sat on top of the huge boulder and thought about what she said. He was beside a small run of water, and he looked up at the star filled sky that was illuminated by a full, pale, glowing, and eerie moon. She knows nothing of what's happened…Madara; Itachi; my mother, and father…The 4th Hokage…it was all a lie…why would he do all that for me…he told me to hate…and live in fear… to hate HIM…he wanted to die by my own hands. And mine only…it was the only way to justify his actions and redeem the clan's name. His thoughts turned to the pink-haired kunoichi that was probably lying in his bed, asleep, again. I haven't really been to the Land of Fire in a long time…and Sakura…she is even more beautiful than before…I do wonder if she has accepted Lee or Naruto's propositions yet…Hn. By the severity of that punch…I think not…

He balked at his sudden and unexpected thoughts, and shook his head madly. She is exactly the distraction that I don't need right now… that's why I left her and Naruto…and the village behind…They held me back…but now I CAN go back…. but CAN I…my purpose is gone…revenge is spent…Why did she have to find me now…?

Sasuke, she thought as she walked out of the house that he held her in. The old woman that was there with them was sleeping, an d Sakura took the opportunity to look around. She came upon a small stream of water after she walked around for what seemed forever. She could sense his chakra, but saw no sign of the Uchiha. She heard movement behind her, and whirled around with her kunai in hand, to see the honed blade come up against the said's throat. His prominent Adam's apple bobbed up and down over the blade, making a scraping sound as he swallowed. "Sasuke…" She muttered, relieved somewhat. "Don't do that to me, please…"

"Hn…" He spat out, turning away from her weapon. "I didn't do anything…its not my damn fault that you are so fucking vulnerable." She chose to ignore him at those words, and bit back a nasty retort she desperately wanted to throw back at him.

"I have to get back home, Sasuke…come with me…I need to report in. if you do come, I swear that I will keep your secret…I wont let them know that you're with me…At least until I can find some way to get Hokage-Sama to lighten you punishment…"

He just stared at her, his stoic and impassive expression reminding her of the boy at home that reminded her of the Uchiha daily. I still love him, she told herself inwardly. After everything that he has done…WHY…?

"Sakura…" He whispered, so low that she had to lean foreword in order to realize what he was saying. "GO HOME. I don't need an annoying GIRL here to bother me whenever I turn around. You're just as annoying as you were 8yrs ago…nothing but a damn distraction…" Tears suddenly filled her eyes, and spilled over, as she turned around. She disappeared, leaving him in the clearing, beside the stream, all alone.

What is this feeling that I have deep inside me…. it's like…I'm…empty…He thought to himself. He was sitting in the cold water that he was standing beside a while ago, his cloths hanging on a tree, and his Wakizashi at close hand. That girl…no…that annoying woman…she just suddenly shows up…he stood up after bathing himself and stretched, trying to relieve some of the stiffness that settled into his muscles. His back popped a few times, and he cleared his throat. Damn you, Sakura…

"I haven't found him, Naruto…" She murmured, and sat down on her bed. "I plan on leaving again about three days if its all right with you…" Naruto had hurried over to her place after hearing the news of her arrival after her three month failed mission.

"You need your rest, Sakura-Chan…" He replied calmly, and looked down t her tired form. "Are you all right…?" He looked into her beautiful, jade eyes, and smile. She blinked, blushing, and whispered, "Yeah…I-I'm just tired… nothing a few days of good sleep and food won't fix…"

"But you're sure…?" He egged on, asking fo a punch in the face. She just wasn't being herself at all. "Sakura…?"

"It's because I couldn't find him, Naruto, how the hell do you expect me to when I have NO fucking leads…?" She fell to sleep moments later, and he tucked her into her bed, by pulling the maroon blankets over her slender form. "How could the teme refuse someone so beautiful, eh, Sakura…?" He lovingly kissed her cheek and leaned back on his feet. He disappeared seconds later.

The Next day—

Sakura slowly turned over in the large bed, thinking of what Sasuke Uchiha had said to her that night last night. "You're not needed here Sakura, so go HOME." She wanted to cry, but wouldn't show him her tears. He almost did see them. She hoped that he didn't. She had cared for him; offered herself to him; even poured her heart out to him; bu he knocked her out cold and left her on a bench. Well, she told herself, that shows that he cares for you in a way…why? Because; he could have just left you lying in the middle of the street.

Sakura…wake up…a voice whispered. She grunted softly, in an attempt to tell it to go away. It was soft, soothing, and deep and it rumbled a little as it left the owner's lips.

"Sakura Haruno. Wake the fuck up!" Sasuke's voice. She leaped up to a sitting position, to find Sasuke Uchiha, in the flesh, squatting and balancing his body on the footboard of her bed. "Sakura-Chan, get up and off your lazy ass. Wake up!" She gawked at him for what seemed like an eternity, then they both blushed ad looked away from each other.

She pointed and shrieked at him when he glanced back, out of the corner of his eye, when the blanket fell off her breasts, revealing her ample bosom. She was naked, having gotten up and stripped down because of a cold sweat. He averted his gaze then, when she yelled, and her fist came out of nowhere.

WAPOW!! —

He was sent flying across the room, and he fell against the wall, and hit the floor hard wit his head as he fell to the side. He tenderly felt his now swollen jaw with his hand, and glaring at her, yelled: "NOW WHAT THE FUCK ID I DO TO DESERVE THIS!!"

She returned his icy, I hate you stare, and yelled, "You NEVER come into a naked woman's room!! Especially when she is NAKED!!"

* * *

so...i am not going to update until i get a total of 6 reveiws!! i only have one as of right now, so if you guys want to know what happens betwen the two next chapter start reviewwing!! Specially for Sasuke's sake...shes gonna kill him on day... land the wrong punch in the wrong place...

:

sasukexxlovergirl


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: One Pissed Off Uchiha_

_Hello again!! for one, i still don't own Naruto...but i can write a great story and let people see at least what i can write and come up with. that is the beauty of writing...wo, lmao...that sounded spiritual...its the Cherokee indian in me speaking... anywhos, PLEASE review, if you want to have more of the story!! I already typed it up, BUT im waiting on 8 reviews!!_

_LUV,_

_Sasukexxlovergirl :_

* * *

Sakura leaped through the trees three days later, following the Uchiha that she loathed so much. That man, she thought, as she growled inwardly. I could kill him…She watched him stop at a somewhat large tree, and he leaped to the ground. She had lied for him; bought food and cooked for him; and even kept Naruto away from the house, in order to protect him from the Hokage, and protect him from the truth. How does he repay me? She yelled inwardly as she stopped beside him. He decides to leave. Humph…what a jackass…

"I heard that, Sakura," He muttered darkly, and she froze. He glared at her, and she sat down on the tree roots. She glared back, just as dark, and he seethed. "Hn…"

She tapped her fingers to a beat that she thought up in her head, and asked, "What did I do to make you want to leave, Sasuke-kun…?" He did the famous 'Hn,' again, and she stiffened. Ass, she thought inwardly, again.

"I needed to come back to the Sound Village…I have things to see to that are none of you concern…" He growled in reply. "I don't really need to have you, a well known Kunoichi and Black Ops Hunter Nin, who probably has a hit on her in every other village that Konoha is not allied with, tagging along behind my back.….and I am not holding you hand everywhere we go so lay off, and go home."

"I've never said that you had to hold my hand everywhere we go, Uchiha, so where the hell are you getting this shit from? I mean hell, I was the one who offered to help you, and I was practically taking care of you like a baby!!"

Hn…" He shrugged, and turned to her. "I guess that I'll come back there when ever I feel the need to go back…" The look in his eyes seemed to shock her. He seemed to wear a worried expression, and she was flabbergasted. "Sakura-Chan…" He whispered, and she just stood there frozen.

"Eh?" She jumped when she felt his hand brush her arm and he glared at her. His obsidian eyes seemed to bore through her, as if seeing if she was contemplating beating the crap out of him. She saw him lean forward, but she jumped back, blushing a deep roan color. "Fine…if you want to leave then leave. Just remember that the next time I see YOU or your team Falcon…I will kill you…I wont bring you back to Konoha unharmed…ill do my damndest to inflict as much pain as I can on you…I'm not going to sacrifice myself again."

"I never asked for your help…I just took what was offered to me…" He muttered in response, and she glared at him. "Besides, I don't want to stay there in Konoha. I have all that I want in the village of Otagakure…"

That comment made her heart sink. "You are such a fucking liar, Uchiha…" She whispered, and hesitantly folded an arm over her stomach, and placed her hand on the opposite hip, signaling her sudden embarrassment. He was now in front of her, barely a foot away from her. He just stared at her, his eyes an emotionless façade, and she stared up at him, willing herself not to cry. She swallowed the lump in her throat, and dared to look into his obsidian eyes as they took on a red and bloodstained hue. His face came forward, a hair's breadth from hers, lips nearly touching, and her face went a darker red, and she became furious.

"Don't you dare play with my emotions, Uchiha! Don't come—!?" His mouth was suddenly on hers, and she pushed against his chest. He suddenly yanked away from her, and she yelled in fury. "You bastard!! How—!" He was smirking, and he just glared at her, his hand at the hilt of his katana.

"Hn…I just wanted to see what it was like to kiss a girl who wasn't willing to beg at my feet for a good fuck-session…" and with that last comment he disappeared. Sakura stood there, astounded; too stunned to move. She clenched her fists, and as she turned to walk off, she slammed her fist into the nearest tree that she could reach, punching through the bark and pulp, and it fell. It crashed into the others around it, and send them down to the ground with it, starting a chain reaction, just like dominoes. She leaped away as the trees started to crash down around her.

Sakura sobbed, quietly, despite the fact that she was in the woods just outside of the Land of Fire's northern border. I can't believe that…that…ass wipe!! WHY do I still harbor feelings for that idiot? He is a monster…he turned into Orochimaru…he might not be as sick, but he is just like him…I can't read him…Sasuke…

She dried her tears as she wiped her eyes with her hands, and told herself to stop hoping for a hopeless man who was already lost and couldn't be brought back from the dark pit that he was in. She cleared her throat as she spotted a small pond, and decided that she needed a light bath before she got back the Konohagakure. She took of her zipper top, and ran a hand over the mesh top that covered the tube top, over her bound breasts.

"Sasuke…"

"Look what we have here, eh?" A voice boomed out, and she started. She quickly turned around, kunai in hand, and fervently searched the trees for the owner of the voice. "Heh…just who we were looking for…"he said and appeared in front of the kunoichi. Sakura leaped away, and dodged a blow that was meant for her face. "You are wanted dead, you pink-haired bitch!!"

Sakura leaped away, and made a few hand signs. She then disappeared into a flurry of cherry Blossoms. The Nin made a hasty stop and looked around. Sakura appeared behind him and slammed her kunai home, into the spinal cord on his back, severing the nerves and bone. The Nin screamed, and fell to the floor.

Sakura stared in disbelief when the Nin disappeared into a poof of smoke, and was slammed into the ground below her. "Heh, you idiot female…thinking that you can defeat a Mist Nin? Ha….lets see how bad I can make you bleed before you die…!"

He threw her away from him, and she landed on the ground with the balls of her feet. He lunged at her, wielding a large katana.

Sakura panted heavily, glancing around at the bodies of the eight Nin that she had killed. "Why are they after me…especially since I'm here in the Land of Sound…? They are only putting themselves in danger…" She heard more of them coming, and she started to run, knowing already that It was futile. She would either die trying or die helpless. And she didn't want to die with nothing left to use for her defense. She would have to wait until her chakra reserves were replenished. She didn't even have enough to heal herself. She had no choice but to run for her life.

She was suddenly grabbed from behind and slammed into the trunk of a large tree, and her momentum was thrown way off. Her vision was blurry, and she was going to pass out any minute. "Get your hands off of me…" She groaned. "OR else…"

She knew and he both knew that she was bluffing, trying to gain some time that she desperately needed. He put his hand around her throat, and her eyes focused on his face. "What do you want with me…?" He just laughed, tightened his fingers around her throat, increasing the pressure that he was placing on her esophagus, planning of crushing it in the process of choking her. "We just want you dead…you're posing a problem to the Mist's progress and evaluations…so now, this night, you are no longer a problem…"

"Unghhhhh….!" She tried to pry his hand loose, and her vision started to go black. Her strength and remaining energy started to leave in the wind, making her body feel like a dead weight that was blowing in the stray winds that blew softly form the north. God…please…Sasuke…help me…I…Please…I can't- no, won't die like this-!

Her thoughts were cut off as a shadow flitted over her face, and Sasuke was standing behind the Nin that had her by the throat, with his katana withdrawn and at the attackers throat. "You dare. To harm her…" He barely whispered, leaving her unsure that she heard him whisper the words. He ran his katana quickly across the mans throat, and her assailant convulsed, and fell over as the blood drained from his gaping wound, and his last breath was whisked away from his windpipe.

"S-Sasu…ke…." She stuttered, and before she could stop herself, she fell backwards, and into the small pond. Sasuke cursed loudly, wishing that he got to her sooner. He fervently yanked his clothes off, and dove in after the woman. It felt like a thousand different needles pierced his skin, driving deep and hitting his insides, making sure that they left him feeling numb and cold on the inside. He quickly lost the feeling in his arms and legs, but kept kicking until he was able to grab Sakura by the mesh top that she wore. He dragged her up, and leaped out of the water, pulling her into his arms as he did. He shivered inwardly, reminding himself that the ensuing weather that made its way to the Land of Fire and Sound that it would be snowing within the hour. He frantically looked for a cave or shelter of some kind, but the next best thing that he came across was a hollowed out tree that seemed to be thousands of years old. The Roots served as a blockage from rain and snow, and provided the cover that was necessary for his hiding her. He laid her down in side of the large shelter and kicked away the sticks and leaves that jabbed her flesh.

"Sakura…wake up…" He fervently began to rub her body, and taking her clothes off to prevent Hypothermia from setting in anymore than it already had. Her eyelids fluttered, but nothing more. He massaged her arms, and gulped at the thought of having to undress her. He gently lifted her upper body into his arms, cradling her head against his chest, and ripped the mesh top off. Then came her tube top. Next was her skirt. And last, her underwear. He didn't even bother to take in the beauty that he sorely missed out on, and began to run his hands over her body, in a desperate attempt to get her warm.

He stripped out of his Sound attire, the hakama, pants and sandals, and he laid next to her, pulling her up against his well toned body. "Sakura…I'm…I'm sorry…" He brushed her hair out of her eyes, and buried his face into the side of her neck.

The next day-

He came into the large hollowed out tree, and looked down at his patient. "Sakura…" He whispered, and put the bundle of fire wood and food down at the far side of the hut like shelter. He had a fire going a few minutes later, and his food was cooking slowly. He looked backwards at her, and gawked, blushing red. She had tossed the blankets off of her body, and she was sweating profusely. Her chest, abdomen, and left arm and upper thigh were bound, due to the wounds that she had obtained. But it still caught his attention. The bandages outlined and enhanced every curve, and he immediately looked away. Then he glanced back again, and growled furiously.

Damn has she grown up…He admitted to himself. I expected her to stay looking like a damn mal-nourished twig….

Sasuke had no choice but to go back to the Sound Village. As much as he wanted to stay here and guard her, he couldn't. Suigetsu, Karin, and Juugo were probably wondering where the hell he was, and he had to get back.

Damn it….He thought. Then he stretched his muscular arm out, and made a hand sign. "Kage no Bunshin!!" And an exact copy of the Uchiha appeared, with a small, poof beside him. Guard her until I get back, got it?" Sasuke said coolly, and the copy nodded. Sasuke disappeared, and the clone walked into the hollow tree.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun, where the heck have you been? We were worried that you—!"

"I'm fine without you insistent and annoying voice. I don't need you to worry about me. I've been in no danger, idiot. I've been…exploring…"

"She was going to go out and follow you, Sasuke, but Juugo and I set her straight on you female stalking policy…" Suigetsu laughed out, as he appeared by a flustered Karin. She glared at him, and sent a fist straight into his face. He dissolved into water, and then his face came back together, and Karin lunged at him again.

"You bastard!! I'll teach you to sit there and slander my good name!!"

"Good name..? Good name…?!" Suigetsu cackled, as he dodged her futile and weak punches, "You are a Missing Nin, for Kami's sake! And before your 'precious Sasuke-kun' came along, you were a fucking prison guard at Orochimaru's testing facility! For fuck's sake…"

SPLAT—!!

Sasuke shook his head in complete annoyance. "Idiot's…." He whispered. "Fighting like children…" Karin glared over at Sasuke, and gawked.

"You have a scratch!!" She screeched, and ran over to his side. He pulled away when she grabbed his face in her hands, and he shoved her when she tried again. "Don't touch me." He said, his voice dripping with malice, and she drew back. "I'm sort of glad that you didn't follow me, because you would've been very disappointed in what you would've seen."

"Did you finally boink that really hot chick that lives in Konoha?" Suigetsu suddenly burst, and Sasuke glared at him. Suigetsu shifted under his discriminating stare, and cleared his throat. "I was just asking, Uchiha…I mean she is hot…I mean HOTT…"

Sasuke finally broke his gaze, and Suigetsu smile, showing his sharp teeth. "Yeah…Either you did, or you really want to…Sorry Karin, looks like 'Our Precious Sasuke-kun' is taken with another kunoichi…"

"You prick!!" She yelled and kicked him in the face, and he was unable to evade it that time.

Sakura woke up suddenly, wondering where she was. Sasuke…was that him..? She asked mentally, and looked around. There was a small fire in the corner, about 5ft away. The room looked more like the hollowed inside of a giant tree. And it smelled like it too. She sat up, immediately regretting the action, as a stab of pain went up her abdomen and through her chest. Sasuke was suddenly looming over her, and she looked up, startled. "I suggest that you stay down for now…" He murmured, giving her a calm look. "Again…you're a complete mess…."

She gasped as she attempted to stand up, and her body failed her. She fell back against the tree's wall, and Sasuke just stood there. "Idiot…"

She gasped in pain as he pulled her up and covered her in the blanket. That was when she realized that she was naked, and wrapped up the white bandages. "Ky-a!" She screamed, and Sasuke covered his ears, releasing the blanket. It fell to the floor, unnoticed, and she smacked the crap out of him. He face was turned at a weird angle, as if he were trying to get a look at everything. He stayed like that for a second longer, then stepped back, looking her up and down.

"You can believe me when I say that I haven't done anything…all I did was keep you warm, and rub your body with my hands in order to keep Hypothermia from setting in and killing you. Get mad at yourself for falling in that ravine, Sakura. All I did—!"

She stabbed him in the back of the neck, knowing that the person in front of her was a shadow clone. She sagged back against the wall of the tree, and sighed. Bastard, Sakura yelled to herself. ARGHHH!

Sasuke grabbed the back of his neck, his mind reeling form the mind blowing amount of pain that had originated from the spot. That…That…bitch..!! HE yelled inwardly, and released an uneven breath, regaining his composure. Suigetsu and Karin had stopped fighting, and Juugo included, was staring at him, with odd expressions on the faces. "I must be off…I've just been informed of… a certain event…" He muttered. And with that, he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "You're in charge, Suigetsu, in my absence…."

Sakura was completely relaxed when she came back to her apartment. She had to meet with Naruto tomorrow at the Hokage's office, and she would have to tell him of the Mist Nin's sudden bombardment. She had healed her injuries, and there was nothing left to worry about. Sasuke was irrelevant, and the only thing that she had to worry about with him was the fact that he and his team would try to attack her or the rest of the village with the Sound Missing Nin.

She waked out to the balcony, and leaned against the iron bars that bordered the edge. "Sasuke…" She whispered, and wondered what he was doing. What the hell are you planning on doing In the Sound….?"

"Restoring my clan," Came the Uchiha's reply, and Sakura gasped. She twisted around only to be trapped against the bars with her back to him. NOT a good position to be in. She struggled against his body, which pressed her tightly against the bar that was pressing into her stomach. "GET OFF!" She yelled in a desperate attempt to get away, she kicked out with her leg, and he jumped away before she was able to plant it into his crotch.

"Nice try, Sakura…" He laughed, and stared at her. His obsidian eyes seemed to glow, and she gawked at him.

"What are you up to, Uchiha…?" She asked, knowing that she was on dangerous ground. She stepped carefully around the Uchiha prodigy, and she shrieked when he grabbed her and shoved her roughly against the wall of her room. The sound of cracking plaster made her gasp, and he held her there, gripping her arms tightly. Her legs were spread wide to compensate for her loss of footing and balance, and she felt his left leg slide up against her own, and he crept a little bit closer.

"So…" He said, seeming to mesmerize her as he stared into her beautiful, luminescent, green eyes, "This is how I, Sasuke Uchiha, will repay the Medical Nin, Sakura Haruno, who stabbed me after trying to help…and saved your fucking life…" He slowly bent down to her face, and she grew more fervent in her attempts to escape him.

"Sasuke-kun, let go of me now!" She yelled, and then he shoved her into the wall even harder, and she froze, hearing the wall crack and splinter even more. "Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn…" He seemed to grunt, and captured her mouth in a fiery, passionate, violent kiss. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, and Sakura gasped at the unusual action that he just took. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, gaining another startled gasp, and she started to struggle against him. She gave in a few seconds later, as his hands moved from her arms and to her jaw, holding her face to his. "Hunnn…" She moaned against him, and he slowly pulled away.

"Sasuke—What—!?" He leaned down again and ravaged her mouth once again, and she looped her arms around his neck. He ran his hand up and down the side of her rib cage, and she arched against him. Then he suddenly pulled away, and fell to the floor, her knees and legs betraying her. She felt like jelly. He…He kissed me…she told herself, not believing that the action had actually take place. No Genjutsu or anything….Is this really Sasuke…?

He suddenly yanked her up to her feet. His hakama was unzipped down the front, exposing his chest and hard, toned abs. She was yanked so hard that she fell against him, and she leaped away an instant later. "What do you want here Uchiha!?" She yelled, dreading what she thought that he would say. He looked at her, seemingly unaffected by the kiss that he just shared with her.

"You…." He muttered. "I've chosen the woman that will bear my sons…and help restore the Uchiha clan back to its original prestigious state…" He was suddenly in front of her again, and he lowered his face to hers. He kissed her again, softly this time, then getting rougher by the second. She wanted this. She wanted it so damn bad, but not like this. I…She seemed to think. I…am no…

"I REFUSE TO BE YOUR BABY MACHINE!!" Sakura yelled, shoving him away from her. She stood tall, and Sasuke glared at her.

"Hn….I thought that this was what you wanted, Sakura-Chan…? Having children with me….marriage…growing old together…" He seemed to hiss, and glowered at her. She gave him an equally menacing look back, and stood her ground.

"Yes…I did, Uchiha…I still do…" She struggled with an explanation, looking down at the floor, then back at his face. " NO…Not like this…you are still a traitor…with the Sound… with Team Falcon…and you don't want me for what you feel for me…you want a simple girl to fuck and get pregnant every damn chance you get and that's it! I'm not stupid!! Get out before I have to kick you ass!! And when I do, I'm turning you in and making sure that you don't get out for a long time!"

He gave her a once over, then looking her n the eyes, he asked, "Is that a challenge, Sakura…?" He slipped a hand onto his Wakizashi (his katana,) and smirked.

She smirked back. "That is a challenge…If I win, you go down…"

"And if I win…" He unsheathed his katana, letting her see her reflection in the blades well honed surface, "If I win…Your mine…"

Sakura gave a derisive snort. "You don't know how much I've grown, Sasuke…you better learn fast…" and she disappeared, in a flurry of Sakura petals, and Sasuke sneered.

Now this is going to be fun…I have one pissed off Uchiha to take down a notch or two… She thought to herself.

"You're mine, blossom…" And he followed suit, disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

* * *

A DA DA DA DADA DA DDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-- lmao...

we'll see what happpens next...

Will sakura win? Will Sasuke win? hmmmm...

till nexttime...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: The Showdown "— Its your choice —"**_

* * *

Hey you guys!! I won't be updating for a little while, so don't expect anything for at least the next two of three days...i'm SORRY!!m kving to Dothan, and idk if ill have access to the computer...DX...but i have the story on paper, and i can modify it. WHOOHOO!! WOW...i need to get Sasuke to kick some ass...Sakura is POWNING his...OH!!Those who read...PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE view the new poll that i have set up!! I need some advice and guidance on the future of this story.

* * *

"Katon; Housenka no Jutsu!!" Sasuke yelled, and performed the necessary hand signs, then expelled a giant ball of fire from his chest. Sakura dodged, and saw the shadow of a Shuriken behind the bal of flames. She felt the heat on her back as she dove underneath it, and recovered as she slid on the now melting snow and ice. He disappeared, and she made haste to follow at a dead sprint.

_He is leading me away from the village…._she told herself_…my gut is telling me not to follow…but my heart is telling me to go….What if I lose…will he force me to go to Otogakagure?_ She stopped as she came to a large and narrow path that was surrounded by bamboo. She heard the unmistakable whirring sound of the wind splitting on his blade, and dodged in the nick of time, ducking and coming in low for his legs. The katana itself managed to catch a lock of her beautiful pink hair, and sent it flying everywhere as she pulled a sweeping kick, knocking his feet out from under him. He fell backwards, and she was on him before he could even comprehend what she had done. She landed punch after chakra enhanced punch, and he took like he planned knowing that he at least deserved two or three of them. Or maybe even all of them.

He managed to get out from under her, and pulled a roundhouse kick, landing it just above the place where he wanted it. It hit her right in the arm, and he heard the unmistakable snap of the two bones breaking. She leaped backwards, and grimaced, but did not cry out.

"No reason to try to impress me, Sakura, I already know that you are weak…I'm not even using my Sharingan…or my Genjutsu on you…" He laughed out, watching her face go from an expression of pain, to an even darker one. One that he recognized all too well: Hate; loathing; spite. All the expressions that he learned to carry, the hard way. He knew that she would take it to heart, but he would contradict himself later, probably, IF he didn't let her win this fight. She just stood there, and didn't even bother to heal herself. He watched, eyebrows raised in curiosity, also just standing there. She suddenly lunged again, and sent a punch into his stomach. It honestly had him gasping for breath, and he coughed up blood. The coppery taste filled his mouth, and he spat, sending it spraying.

He then grabbed her by the skirt, and it ripped away,leaving her in only her mesh top and skintight spandex shorts. then he sent her flying across the narrow walkway and crashing into the bamboo. She landed with a loud crash, the result of the bamboo splitting and breaking off at multiple angles. She made a hand sign, and as he lunged with his katana drawn, she disappeared into a flurry of Sakura petals. The katana slashed through the empty air, and Sasuke cursed fluently.

Because of his inactivated Sharingan, he didn't see what she had for him next. She came flying out of the air in the next instant, from behind him, and slammed the kunai home, into his shoulder blade. He swung around, made a few hand signs, and yelled, "Suiton; Suiryuudan No Jutsu!!" A dragon, in the form of water, appeared out of the ground, and a giant ball of chakra-water formed in it's now open mouth. The dragon expelled the now gi-hugant ball, and Sakura couldn't dodge it. She took the hit head on, knowing that it would cause a lot of damage to her body and chakra flow.

Sakura came out of the trees, panting, and sent a fist plunging into the ground. The Uchiha quirked an eyebrow at the attack, and his eyes went wide as the ground started splitting, and the huge crack quickly ran his way. The ground started coming up at his face, and he dodged to the left. She was tearing into him as he landed on the balls of his feet, and she sent another clenched fist into his face. "I hope that that one leaves a good looking split lip, you bastard Uchiha!!" Blood sprayed form his broken nose and his now torn lower lip.

Shit…He thought. She has gotten strong…damn Tsunade…that woman taught her everything she knew…? Fuck…

He landed against a tree, and leaped away. Sakura paused for a second, but didn't let her guard down. Her skirt was ripped and torn beyond repair, not to mention that it wasn't on her; and her spandex and zipped shirt was torn in places also. She unzipped the red shirt, and threw it off, leaving her in the revealing mesh top and tube top. "Damn it…." She whispered, thinking that he was out of hearing range, and cradled her left arm against her chest. She lightly fingered the deep cut that was a direct cause of taking the katana directly in her shoulder. The glistening crimson blood ran freely down her arm, soaking into the pink cloth that covered her elbows, and running in several rivulets down her fingers.

"I can't…wont heal myself…I need my energy…and it wouldn't be fair…he is at least not using his Sharingan…" The Uchiha prodigy suddenly appeared in front of her, equally bruised and bloody- especially the facial area- and smirked; his eyes flashed dangerously. "Senai Joshuu…."

Three large, grey snakes suddenly lunged out from under his ripped up sleeves of the hakama, and tightly wrapped around her beaten and bloody body. "Agh…" She didn't even have the energy to scream out loud.

"You're all mine, Sakura Haruno…" He muttered, hearing her gasps of pain, as the shakes tightened around her even more. His sword was embedded in a tree a few yards away, so he was weaponless. He still didn't even use his Sharingan. It was his way of mocking her for being weak against HIM, and his own way of showing compassion for her also.

"Wrong…" She gasped out.

-POOF-

Her body disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and Sasuke could feel the edge of his blade against his Adams apple: She stood in front of the Uchiha, with his katana now against his throat. Sakura stared up at him with a fierce look, convincing him that she would kill him if need be. His hand suddenly came up to her waist, and she felt the sharp prodding of his own kunai. He had taken it from her in the fight, and she didn't een notice that it was missing. It was concluded. It was a draw. The snakes had fallen to the snow covered forest floor, and enveloped within was a small stump of wood. His eyes were rapidly staining red as he stared down into her eyes. A draw, they both contemplated, and stared at each other, weapons at each other's throats, for a few more seconds.

"Since it comes to a draw…Sakura…." He murmured, watching his and her breath rise up into the air, as a white vapor, then disappear, " It's your choice…life…or death…." She focused on his face, and her eyes went wide.

"What…?" She immediately tightened her hold on his blade, and pushed it a little bit harder into his neck. "Bastard…I would rather die then be –!?"

His mouth came crashing down on onto hers, and she dropped the katana that she held at his throat. He roughly pulled her hips to his, and his mouth slanted over hers in carnal, unchecked desire and possession. She tensed when his hands conformed to the shape of her butt, and then she relaxed, finally being able to realize that she had what she wanted for the past 8 years of her deprived life.

Sakura was still caught up in his carnal kiss, and realized that they had suddenly appirated into the Otagakure hidden sound village. They were in Orochimaru's secret lair. "Sasuke," She gasped, and tried to pull away. "Sasuke…why are we here….?"

"because we are safer here then in the Leaf Village…trust me…" He murmured, and captured her mouth with his again. He moved down to her neck, biting hard, and she squirmed in his arms. "Sasuke-kun…!" Before he could do anything else, Suigetsu came around the corner, and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hah!!" He yelled, and looked Sasuke's prize up and down, taking in the way she was dressed. Black spandex sorts that hugged the curve off her hips and butt, and the mesh top that revealed everything, including her tube top that bound and covered her breasts. "Mmmm…She looks good enough to eat, Sasuke-kun…Can I have a turn?" He smiled at his request, and gained the nastiest scowl from Sasuke.

"Fuck off," The Uchiha said, monotonously, and Suigetsu sneered.

"Well…wait until Karin hears about this one…you finally got the prize, eh, Uchiha..? go bone her…hurry up too, because Karin might appear in your room and try to fuck you herself…"

Sasuke roughly pushed Sakura into his room. The room had no furniture. Only a small bed that stood in the back half of the room, and a door that led to a bathroom. The room was darkly lit by black and red candles, with blue-ish white flames, and that was it. No sunlight, no electrical lights; nothing but candles. He ran his hands awkwardly over her body, and she could tell that he was either testing her for her reaction, or he NEVER did this before.

"Sasuke…" She breathed, and pulled off her mesh top. He smirked as she sat down on the bed, facing him. He came down over her, a confident look on his face, even though he was clueless. Her knees hugged his hips, and came between them, placing a hand on her waist and the other on the soft bed beside her head. "Sakura…you're mine…no one else's…MINE…" He whispered, claiming her as his own. He leaned down, kissing her again, passionately. Her fists clenched in his raven locks of hair, and held him to her. His hand roved over her body, and shifted their way under her, lifting her further into the bed. Sakura arched up against him, and he pressed his body against hers, as he hastily ripped the tube top in half, making her gasp.

"Sasuke!!" She gasped, and growled at him. That was the only one that—!" He placed a soft kiss on the curve of her breast, and she froze.

"I don't care…you can wear my Hakama…" He whispered, and took the now hardened peak into his mouth. She moved against him, and fisted her hands into his hair again, pushing him closer and holding him to her breast. Sasuke turned his attentions to the other, equally distributing his ministrations, and Sakura writhed in his arms. His hands crept down to her hips, and pulled her spandex shorts off, then threw them across the dark room. Sakura let her hands roam all over his body, and stopped at his pants. He helped her yank them off, and then came his sandals. She backed up on the bed as he inched toward her, and came up against the wall. He pulled her to him, and ran his hand up the inside of her thigh.

"Sakura…." He whispered, and he leaned in toward her. His kissed her, taking her surprised gasp into his mouth as he pushed two fingers inside of her. She writhed against him as he withdrew and slowly pushed them further, and stopped as she suddenly tensed and whimpered in pain. "Nnnn…No, Sasuke, stop…!" She gasped, and he withdrew his hand.

"You're so tight, Sakura…." He whispered, and pulled her up against him. Her body. He let a hand travel back down to her, and gently pulled her legs apart, and pulled her inot his lap. "tell me if i hurt you..." Then he thrust into her with one swift movement, and she cried out in pain. she sat, stiffly, in his lap, and he did his best not too move. "Sakura...Bite me...give me your pain..."

She sobbed, as the burning pain seemed to destroy her from the inside out, and relaxed a little more at his words. Such sweet words, coming from the Uchiha himself, she thought, gritting her teeth. He leaned down and kissed her softly, and Sakura took the oppertunity to bite his neck when he least expected it. He grunted when she did so, and tried to keep his self discipline to a maximum. He didn' move, and she relaxed a bi more. Sasuke moaned something un-intelligible, and she kissed him with everything she had. She pushed her hips forward, and he groaned.

"Sakura..." She felt a strange tension building up inside her abdomen, and he put his hands on her hips, to guide her, and shoved her down. she Pain seemed to course through her, and she whimpered again. He thrusted into her again and again, and she wrapped her legs around his narrow hips as he came up on his kness, she was pushed against the wall.

"Mmmm..." He kissed her again, and drove into her, knowing that she was feeling pain, not pleasure. "Sakura...!" He felt her meet him halfway each time, despite the immesnse amount of pain that she was experiencing, and he admired herfor that. He stiffened, and came inside her, telling himself that next time, he would do his damndest not to give her any pain again. It was then that he noticed that she was cying silenty. he pulled out and away from her, and looked at her closely. Tears ran down her face, and her jade eyes seemed to grow larger. her face was flushed, and he smirked.

"Sakura..." he whispered, and hesitantly put his arms around her. "Sakura...I-I'm sorry that i hurt you..." She stiffened slightly, at those words, in shock. Then she relaxed, and let him pull her to him, and hold her against his muscled chest, absorbing her tears and sobs.

The Next day--

Sakura woke up to an empty, ruffled bed. "Sasuke...?" She whispered, and she got no answer. She looked around the emty, desolate room, and sighed. He has no life here...she told herself...She grimaced in discomfort at the soreness between her legs, and blood on the sheets.Well, she thought, laughing inside of herself, that was to be expected...he was pretty damn well endwed...the other blood streaks were from their wounds, and Sakra had healed his as he slept, so Suigetsu and Juugo adn Karin wouldn't suspect anything. She already knew that Suigetsu knew, and if he had no proof of the wounds on the Uchiha, the he wouldn't be believed.

Sasuke walked into the room later that night, to see a naked Sakura sitting with her legs crossed on the bed, wrapping a bandage around her arm She managed to heal her broken arm lastnight, before the end of the fight, despite her pormise not to heal anything. But, medical Ninjutsu could go only so far. She would still have to at least have a splint.

"Sakkura, what are you doing...?" He asked, clearly annoyed, shutting the door behind him. She just looked up at him, puasing, then went back to her work. "Sakura." She stopped, seeing his well toned abdomen in front of her, out of the corner of her eyes.

"What..." She tried to sound casual, but her voice wavered a little bit. "I can't heal myself...My chakra needs more time to replenish itself..."

"Are...are you going to go back to the Leaf Village...?" He asked, looking down at her, and she stood up, tying her bandage off when it reached her wrist.She gave him a caring look, and smiled. She walked over to him, and kissed his cheek.

"Of course...i'll go with you to the Hokage...i won't let you face this alone, Sasuke...i swear it..."

"The fight was a draw, Sakura-Chan," He said, his voice full of malice, as he backed away from her. "So, We both got what we wanted..." She just stared at him, her heart breaking off into a million peices.

* * *

Suigetsu Hozuki had just come arond the corner, shouldering his huge swordKubikrir Hocho strapped to his back, and the Samehada, Kisame's old sword, in his hands. He was wistling a tune, actually amused, with the way that Sasuke was acting. He didn't knoww what to make of it. He spent all morning in ht e room withthat girl, and came out about 2hrs ago. it was now around 5PM, and he was BACK IN THE ROOM ALREADY. "Hmmm...Sasuke must've built up alot of sexual tension, even though he had Karin to suffice..."

SPLAT--!!

Suigetsu's body came back together after Karin landed in front or him. "You crazyass bitch-ninja!! WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO YOU!?"

"Sasuke is just frustrated, dickweed, so don't make assumptions! He is probrably contemplating what he would do with me when we get to be alone sometime..." She blushe d at the thought, and Suigetsu stuck a finger down his throat, as if making himself barf. "Uhh-wuhhhh...!" He laughed outloud, and ducked as she swung at him again.

"This is MY Sasuke-Kun that we're talking about here, dickwed, so don't go and make--!!"

She was cut off in mid-sentence, as the said Uchiha blasted through the wall, and fell backwards to the ground, on his back. "Sonofabitch!!" Suigetsu laughed out, and Karin's eyes got as big as plates.

"Oh, Sasuke-Kun, are you all right!?" She yelled out, and her concerned vioce sounded more like a shreik. The Uchiha sat up, and as the dust and smoke cleared, a nearly naked, pink haired, green eyed, beautiful young kunoichi stomped after him. She was wrapped up in bandages, and Suigetsu's eyes also got as big as plates.

"WOWEEEEEEEEE!!"

Karin suddenly had a flashback of a pink haired, green eyed kunoichi that she had zoomed by when she and the rest of the team had gone with Sasuke to kill Itachi. "ITS THAT KUNOICHI THAT HAD PURSUED MY SASUKE-KUN!! SHE'S FROM THE LEAF VILLAGE, SUIGETSU, GET HER!!" Suigetsu grabbed her, and put his sword at her neck.

"You're just jealous becuase you witness something that you've wanted for the past 8yrs, so get the fuck over your crazy ass."

She picked up the fallen Uchiha by the front collar of his unzipped Hakama, and lifted him up to her level, bring him halfway off the ground. "DON'T you EVER touch me again, Uchiha!! I swear to God, i don't know why i try to protect you...stay here in this place for all I care...but I am NOT going to stay herre and make myself miserable by staying with a miserable prick like YOU!" and she threw him backwards, and shoved past an astounded Karin, and a heavily amused and hysterical Suigetsu. She passed Juugo down the hall, and he merely looked at her.

"Haruno, Sakura, right...?"

She glanced backwards at him, and tossed her hair. "Yeah. You might want to see to your team leader...i think i knocked him out cold." and with that she stomped out of the hideout, to find her way back to Konohagakure, wrapped in one of Sasuke's Hakamas.

* * *

She made it to the Hokage's office, and didn't even bother to knock. She walked into the room to see Hatake Kakashi standing there, with Naruto at the desk. "Sakura?!" He yelled, and ran over to her as she collapsed into tears. Kakashi got to her first, and cradled her against his chest, as she sobbed harder than ever. They racked her body as she tried to breath, and Kakashi frowned as he looked down at her body, noticing the state that she was in.

"You found him, didn't you, Sakura-Chan...?" Naruto asked, and he sighed. "I was fixing to send Kakashi out to find YOU...I thought he did something to you..."

Kakashi piped up, after a few moments of silence, and picked Sakura in his arms. "I'll take her home...she needs a medic, but its nothing that i can't bandage up. I'll see what i can find out..." Sakura just put her head against her ex-sensei's chest, hearing his lulling heartbeat. It put her to sleep a few minutes later, as she felt the cool night air blowing against her face and body.

* * *

wow Kakashi shows emotion for Sakura...I find their pairing REALLY CUTE...so dont get me wrong. older guys are hot...some of them...they have to be phisically fit, and GOOD LOKING...Kakashi Hatake takes the cake and GODD HE IS HOTTTTT...lmao... anywho...review and vote on the poll, my reveiwers...

I RULE YOU!!

JJ...

SasukexxLovergirl

"Sasuke-Kun...Oh, Sasuke-kun...!!" Karin yells.

Suigetsu sneers, seeing his eyes open. "Your not Sakura...where did she go...? Your not a medic-Nin...get the fuck off me...!"

"well...ummm..." Suigetsu laughed out as the furious Uchiha threw Karin off of him, and said, "Well, she ran off...I dont know where...That kunoichi has got a hott ass body...nice breasts...tight ass to..." He didnt even get to finish with the vulgar comments, becuase sasuke had punched him, sending him through the wall into his room. "Bitch!!" He yelled "Don't ever talk abouit Sakura like that in front of me!!SHE IS MINE!!"

1 For sasuke...

:


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Teme**_

_Hey yous guys!! I donot own Naruto...Sobs loudly... I want Sasuke Not NARUTO!! damn it!! AGHHHH!! But i think that this would be the beiginning of the best part of the story... just review and let me know what yall think about it...!! and i also have a poll!! go check it out! it SHOULD BE ON MY PROFILE...hmmm..if not ill fix it. LMAO...ima add the next one i was thinking about later in the week prolly. LUV YOUS ALL!!_

_SasukeXXLovergirl_

Sakura walked slowly down the snow-covered path in the village of leaves, wondering what she would do. Kakashi Hatake followed close by, and she ignored him. She was in a bitter, self-loathing mood, one that she hadn't been in since…. ever. Since the day that she proclaimed her love for the first time to the bastard Uchiha. It was a full three weeks since all that had happened, and Naruto wouldn't back down and let her go back to work at the hospital, or do any type of mission. So, here she was, wearing civi-clothing, sweats to be exact, and she and Kakashi both knew where she was going. She hadn't so much as walked out of her apartment; she was that depressed. One word popped into the older Jounin's head: Sake.

She not only took on the incredible and desired abilities of the rokudaime, she also got her thirst for Sake…and the tolerance…He told himself, frowning. He followed her down and into the bar, dissaprovingly shaking his head. i can't believe that i am going to ALLOW her to do this...but if this is the way she is going to get Sasuke Uchiha outof her system onece and for all, then i am good with it. not entirely, but maybe halfway. She sat down at the walk in bar, and the bartender waled over, already knowing what the young woman wanted. He pulled out a bottle of Sake and put it on the table. She slowly poured the brown liquid out into the small cup, and downed the cupful in one single, fluid gulp.

Kakashi waited in silent revery, though patiently, waiting for the pink haired kunoichi to get drunk enough to be able to answer his qeustions without hesitation. About thirty minutes later, the young woman was wasted. He watched her, knowing that she, like Tsunade, would blow up suddenly if he asked a question the wrong way. "Sakura-san..." He asked, hesitantly, and stared at her flushed face, when she turned to him, looking at his masked profile out of the corner of her eye. "How did your mission to Otowagakure go...?" An uncomfortable and pregnant silence went on between them for a few minutes, and She laughed. It started out as a low giggle, and built up into full blown laughter. He noticed that she was gripping the Sake bottle so tight that her knuckles were white.

"I found the bastard..." She muttered, lightly twirling the small cup around in the cup, watching it with an odd, hurt look in her eyes. "Brought him home...to my house even, for three days...and -hic-we fought after he tried to leave...-hic-then it was concluded as a draw...and if he won, I would've gone with him. If I would've won, he would've came home and stayed to face his punishment..."

"And...?" Kakashi questioned, when she puased, taking a deep breath. He was giving her his undivided attention, and she smiled. "We...well...we had sex...it wasn't...but...i healed his wounds that i made on his body...and managed to heal my broken arm...not fully...i think that it's still cracked..." She poured a small amount of the Sake into the cup again, and she sighed. The jar was now empty, and , and replaced by a full one. "The next day,...-hic-I had the special courtesy of meeting his fan-girl-stand in...Karin, i think...and i think i knocked the Uchiha out when he said what he did...Bastard..." He continued on to ask her many other questions, assuring himself that she wouldn't be able to rememebr anything in the morning.

Sakura finished the bottle, and Lee suddenly sat down beside her. He nodded in acknowlegement to the older jounin, and Kakashi mock saluted. "Sakura san..." Lee whispered, "I think that you have had enough..."

"Me too, Sakura san..." Kakashi said, smiling.

"I'll never feel the same way with him again, Kakashi-sensei..." She muttered, tears coming to her eyes, her face flushed from the alcohol. Kakashi and Lee rubbed her back.

Kakashi just smile assuringly. "You have reverted back to calling me THAT again this time...eh, Sakura-Chan...? You haven't called me sensei in a long ass time, Sakura..." He gently pulled her out of the chair, after leaving a small amount of change and bills at the bar. "C'mon, kiddo..." He pulled the drunken kunoichi into his arms, and carried her bridal style out of the bar, with Lee following.

"OW...!" Lee wailed, as Kakashi let go of his now red ear. he watched the older Jounin as he cradled the drunk and tired looking kunoichi against his side, and Kakashi just smile. "I need you to take her home. if I am seen with her in the condition that she is in, then rumores will spread around. And i don't want that for her...she is going through enough hell right now..." He seemed to be begging. not becuase of his own sake, but hers. Sakura took an unsteady step toward the green beast of Konoha, and nearly fell forward. Kakashi disappeared, and Rock Lee caught her in his arms.

* * *

Lee gently layed her down in the blankets, and covered her up with them, pulling the blankets over her and up to her chin. "Sakura..." He whispered. "He must've hurt you so much...to have you drinking like Tsunade-Baa-Chan, and getting just as drunk..." He ran a hand oer her cheek, and smiled slightly. "I just want you to be happy, Blossom...you deserve it...after all that you have been through..." He drew back and watched her shift uncomfortably in the bed.

"Sasuke..." She Whispered as she turned, facing the young man. "Sas..uke...pl-please...don't do this..." He frowned, and cursed the Uchiha.

If he ever hurts you again, Sakura-Chan...I will kill him myself...he told himself as he watched an unchecked tear roll off her cheek and onto the pillow. Lee sighed in dispair. Sakura...I love you... why can't you realize that...

Sasuke smirked as he appeared at the gates of Konohagakure. He wore a black, cut off hakama, black shorts, and his arms were wrapped in white-ace bandages, all the way down to his fingers. His legs were also wrappedin them, under his Black Nin sandals. His kunai puch was slung low on his back pocket, and his long katana was also slung low on his hip, his left arm resting easy on it. His hakama was cut off at the sleeves, showing off his well toned and built muscles in his shoulders, and his biceps.

"Freeze, Uchiha...!" A young, brown haired Nin yelled, ans he suddenly appeared behind the Nin. "We have been seearching fervently for you...and we've heard what you did to Haruno-San..." A katana was against his throat, and Sasuke just widened his smile. The Nin was chewing a Senbon (Needle) and smiled. Sasuke did nothing. He stayed in his relaxed position, still wearing that ever-familiar-I'm better-than-you smirk.

"I've come to see the Hokage...i would like to come back to Konoha..."

Another Nin suddenly appeared at the Missing-Nin's side, and said, "You're the-!!" Sasuke cut off the Nin's yell with a blood-red glare.

* * *

Sasuke walked into the Hokage's office, seeing the two familiar yet strange leather chairs on the other side of the room. He knelt donw on one knee, and sqautted, placing his arm on the kneed he was putting his weight on, and splayed his other hand out beside his foot. "Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves...I wish to be accepted again in the village of Konohagakure...and live here in peace...i am willing to-!?" The Hokage intererupted him in mid-sentece, with an angry snarl.

"You bastard get up. Don't grovel and beg in front of me...i don't want to see it...n or do I deserve it...She is the one who deserves it even more..." Sasuke started and looked up, a priceless look on his usually stoic and impassive visage. Long, shoulder length blonde hair, whispered cheeks, and the traditionial green flak vest and black Nin pants. Cureluean blue eyes. "D-Dobe?" His eyes widened in shock. "...?"

The guards that stood outside the door nearly jumped out of their skin, as the Uchiha came flying out the doors, busting the two heavy wooden peices into large splinters. "WHAT THE FUCK-!!"

Sasuke slammed up against the wall at his back, and grunted as his head whipped back and made harsh contact with the wall. The Hokage was on him in an instant, pulling the Uchiha up by the collar of his black hakama. "You bastard!! You had no right or reason to do what you did to Sakura-Chan!! She loved YOU! Why the FUCK did you do that to her!? What were you thinking!?" Sasuke shoved the blonde man off, and slowly stood up, wiping away the blood that made its way over his chiseled lower lip and down his chin.

"Dobe...dobe, dobe, dobe..." He taunted. Naruto continued to hold his peircing stare. "I had a plan...i still have that plan...and so far..it's working and contiuing to fall out into my lap..."

"...?" Naruto growled at the Uchha. "Just what the hell are you talking about, Teme?!"

The Uchiha slowly walked around Naruto, and walked back into the large office. "If you will calm down and listen to me, then i will tell you what has went on in my absence...and what i plan on doing...with both Sakura Haruno and the Sound village..."

Naruto gave the Teme a quizzical stare, and cocked his head to the side. "Bastard...i would LOVE to hear your excuse this time..."

"Oh..." the Uchiha glared back at him, his eyes blood red, his Sharingan activating involentarily. "You will love this one..."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**_The plan_**

**_Hey you guys, another chapter IS UP!! Fo shizzle!! Enjoy..Bon Apatite!!_**

Naruto scratched his head in thought, and sighed as he cupped his head under his chin. "So that is your master plan, Teme...?" He asked, and Sasuke smiled; it was a mere twitch of the lips.

"Yeah..." He answered, and watched the Hokage that he knew as 'dobe', as he leaned against the opposite side of the giant oak desk. "I just hope that I didn't hurt her bad enough to the point taht she will never forgive me."

* * *

Sakura yawned as she sat up in the bed, and squinted when the morning sunlight met her eyes. "aaaaaaah...' She stretched, remembering the events of the night, amazed that she didn't have a hangover. Being a Medic-Nin does have it's advantages... She told herself. She stood up, and walked into the shower to take a short shower. She then got dressed, in a white skirt, pink shirt, and red arm-warmers that extended down to her hands. She walked out of the house afterwards, and took a deep breath of clean, fresh air. As she walked down the snow covered path, Ino suddenly ran her dwon, calling her name.

"Fo--rehead!! YO!! Sakura-chan!!"

Sakura was caught by the arm, and she was pulled to the heap of snow at her ffeet with her friend. the both fel in a tangle of arms and legs, and Ino was laughing with glee. "Guess what, forehead, gues what?"

Sakura laughed at the merry mood that her blonde haired blue eyed friend was in. "What is it now pig?"

"SHIKAMARUASKEDMETOMARRYHIMTODAY!!"

Sakura took a mintue to comprehend the fast paced set of words that spewed from Ino's mouth, and her face seemed to fall. Despite the dispairing lok that showed in her eyes, he was elated on the inside for Ino. "WHAT!? REALLY!! that's great, Ino!" Ino yelled with the joy that seemed to radiate everything around her. She actually in't being a bitch, Sakura told herself, wondering when it would take place. Ino...

Sasuke walked down to the place that he chose to stay at, and sighed. "What will she do when she sees me..." He asked outloud, and Naruto laughed. He walked beside his ex teammate, and watched his reaction to what he said.

"She'd probrably give you a run for your money...i can't even stand up to her when she gets angry...i mean...ask Sai-Kun...he has fallen victim to her temper MANY times..." Sasuke looke over at the blonde haired Hokage, and smirked.

"Hm..." He knocked on the door, and stood back. After about a minute, the door was slowly pulled open and away from the door frame, and Sakura stood there, in the same clothes she wore that morning, and with her white cloak on. She looked like she was fixing to go to the hospital. She froze, and looked at first Naruto, then her gaze swept over Sasuke's at ease frame. "Sa-Sasu...ke..?" Her eyes went wide, seeing him wearing the black forehead protector, with the Village Symbol etched in the metal peice. No scratch on it whatsoever.

"S-Sakura," Naruto started, scratching the back of his head, ruffling his hair. "I thought that you woulndn't mind and that t would be best that-!!"

WAPOW!!

The next thing Sasuke knew, the dobe was flying across the road, and he hit the wall on the house across the street. a huge indention was made where his body mae contact after he slid down the wall and into the snow. "S-Sakura-!!" She was on Sasuke next, and he had no warning. The kick that she delivered to his side sent him toppling head over heels, and face first into the wall.

"Awwwww..." He heard Ino coo. "Look, Sakura-Chan, hes twitching!"

* * *

"Sakura-Chan...I'm-!" Sasuke tried to apoligize, but Sakura cut off his apoligy with the tightening of the bandaging around his waist and ribcage. He snarled, baring his teeth like a rabid dog. "GODDAMNIT YOU WENCH!!" He gasped out, and growled in pain. Naruto watched, laughing on the inside. Sasuke had broken ribs, and his face was scrached and bloody, due to the face plant into the wall. She just ignored the both of them, and Sasuke didn't complain about the wounds she caused. He just sat there, silently brooding, and she didn't even look the Uchiha in the face. Naruto was going to leave after she was through with his bandages, becuase he didn't want her to kill him, or use her Nedic-Nin abilities to rip out his insides. He knew that she really wanted to. Sakrau bound his ribs tightly, making sure that he would be uncomfortable. "Sasuke, WHY are you back here...?" Naruto took the oppertunity of her questioning to silently creep out the door.

"Becuase I wanted to come back. I planned to...just not when you wanted me to. I wasn't ready. and I wanted you to realize that you weren't the one whio was going to run me around and into the ground..." His explanaition ended with a harsh gasp, as she pulled the bandages tighter still. "learn to control your temper, you damned hot HEAD!!" The last part of this command was ended in a painfilled yell, and he suddenly turned on her, throwing her to the ground; he pinned her down with her hands above her head, and he straddled her hips. He was breathing heavily, taking shallow breaths, a pain filled gasp at every intake.

"A real Nin knows to withhold their feelings, Sa-ku-ra." He growled, mocking the pink haired kinoichi, pausing every now and then with the words as he breathed. His ribcage throbbed, sending shafts of pain through his body. "Never show pain...anger, sadness...remorse..."

"I can't help te things that you've done, Sasuke-sama. You have pissed off quite a few Nin here in Konoha...How dare you come back...after what YOU did to ME..." She whispered harshely. "I can't believe Naruto has given you to me to watch-!?"

"It was at MY reqeust, idiot." He growled in response, cutting her offf in mid-sentence. "So don't sit there and patronize me for my deciding factor in MY OWN actions, when you DON"T know what is going on."

"Shutup, Sasuke. Let me up, now. Before you truly regret it..." He involentarily let her out from under him, and Sakura slowly stood up. "We need to set a few rules before I leave to get to the hospital..."

* * *

"I can't believe him..." She growled, as she started to push a needle into a young man's arm, not paying attention to the man's horrified and pained look on his face. "He is such an asshole..." She found the vein, and the hurse stepped in and took control, as Sakura walked out.

Flashback

-- "You are not to touch anything in my room...or anything in htis house...it's as if it is glass...and you are not to come near me...i'd rather you sit in the next room over and rot, for all I care...so unless you are dying, don't even look at me...becuase i dont really know if i would fix you after you did what you did to me...You used me...and now you decide to come back...Just stay out of my way, Sasuke-Sama..." He jsut gave her a cool, obsidian stare, as if he could read her thoughts, knowing that she wanted to throw herself into his arms and bawl; cry her eyes out for everything she said, tell him that she loved him more than life itself, and even forgive him for the stupid shit that went on between the two of them. She was flabberghasted.

"Whatever, Sakura. I don't care. I won't be here long anyway." And with that, The Uchiha camly turned and walked into the room that she had cleared for his own use.

End

Sakura was walking home, and she stopped when she smelled the wonderful smell of cooking food. She was now standing outside of her apartment, and the smell was coming from in there. She furiously stomped into the house, and stopped just short of the inside of the house, and yelling at the Uchiha. "...Eh...?"

Food was set out on the table, and The Uchiha stood to the side, leaning against the wall to the kitchen. His arms were crossed carefully over his chest, and he wouldn't look her in the eye. He merely glanced over at her and fehed. "I know what you said, Sakura, but you didn't come home. i was hungry. So I took it upon myself to make my own dinner. So don't start bitching at me becuase i fended for myself..." He sat down, but didn't touch the food. She slowly put her stuff down on the floor, beside the futon, and then took her cloak off.

"I have a good question for you, Uchiha-Sama..."

"Hn...?"

"Then why didn't you eat any of it yet, huh?"

He was caught. "I-I heard your footsteps in the snow. I actually have exceptional hearing. If you want some, then i suggest getting over here and eating it before i eat it, or it goes cold."

She sat down, and fixed her plate, not seeing the usual steam coming up from the food itself. The food was already cold. He made this...for us...? That was why he didn't eat anything... She looked up to see him watching her, and she stopped what she was doing and set the plate down. "WHY aren't you eating?"

"Becuase i want you to eat first. Proper table manners to let the female eat, then the male..." He responded, leaving her baffled.

"I dont believe you, you ass. Try one of everything so I am safely satisfied that the food wasn't poisoned." She commanded, and his jaw just dropped. He didn't say a word as he silently took his chopsticks and put a sample of each foodinot his mouth. She watched as he chewed silently, and then he stopped, seeming to choke. A shocked look came into his eyes, and they widened. "ughhhh...!" He suddenly collapsed, and she literally flew over the table to him.

"Sasuke-kun...Sasuke-kun!! O my God, Please Sasuke-kun don't--!" She was screaming his name, over and over again, and before she could jump away, he pulled her down and kissed her hard, trapping her with his strong embrace. He completely ignored the pain in his ribs, and it seemed to take her breath away. She whimpered against him and shoved away from him.

"You stupid prick!!" She yelled, and even though she was blushing furiously, her face showed her immense amount of anger. "How dare you do that to me!!" Sasuke just stared up at her, again, unnaffected by the contact. He just gave her a blank, calming stare, and was silently laughing to himself.

"So...what the hell happened to the Sasuke-'Sama' label that you had on me...?" He seemed to taunt, "I mean hey, did the thought of me dying on your kitchen floor destroy your own resolve?"

"Asshole..." She bit out, tears screaming to spill over her eyes. She turned around and ran to her room., slamming the door behind her. He didn't even bother to follow her as he sat back down at the table, and slammed a fist onto the oaken surface. The table cracked, loud and unmistakable, and he growled. Fuck...he thought. I almost had it...FUCK...

Sakura sat on the small balcony, holding the thick quilt against and around her body, as the wind kicke up a little bit, blowing her hair around her face. Why...? She thought to herwlef, letting the tears flow freely down her face. Why would Naruto choose me as the keeper for the Uchiha...? Is this revenge ofr not reckognizing Naruto and Lee-kun's affections for me...? I have tried with Lee-Kun...but i couldn't return his feelings... She looked up at the cloudy sky. It was snowing softly, and the occasional snowflake would flutter into her line of vision so she could quickly admire it's cold yet breif beauty. Just like me...A love that can only bloom once...and die off slowly...a once in a lifetime...rarely felt pain...just like a snowflake... She caught one in her hand, and as she looked down at it, the peice of ice-crystal melted, leaving a small droplet of water, that was joined by her tears, on her hand.

She and Sasuke had ignored each other for the past month and a half that he had been there. They would hesitantly look at each other out of curiousity, but htey would avert their stares if they locked eyes. So here she sat, wondering about the Uchiha's motives. Naruto's too. Why doesn't he release Sasuke from his punishment yet...I mean he whould've been out of it by now...

As she shifted her weight and moved in the blanket, her back came up against a leg. "What the--!?" She abruptly turned around, and stared up into the Uchiha's crimson red, glowing eyes. the Tomoe that surrounded the outside of the pupils were standing out strongly, and she averted her gaze. "What do you want, Sasuke-Sama...?" She asked, eyes downcast. He just stood there, giing her a look of utter contempt. Or what looked like one.

"Get in side now. You're going to make yourself sick...Let's go..." He pulled her up as she started to protest, and she fell against his chest. He was wearing the standard Jounin green flak vest, and she gripped it with her hands. The blanket stayed securely around her, and he dragged her into the house. She pushed away from him as he stared down into her face. "Wha-!"

"Why were you crying?" He demanded. "You have no reason to be crying. I Figured that you would be happy to see me." Her fist came out of nowhere, and he dodged as her blue, glowing fist whizzed past his jaw, and he caught her wrist in his strong hand. She launched at him then, and he also caught her other fist that missed it's target, andyanked her up against him. She growled, and her smirked. "Well, where is this anger coming form, eh Sa-ku-ra?" He mocked, knowing that she was losing her temper.

"You're so goddamn ignorant, you bastard!! You-You come here andsay the things you say and have no regard for MY OWN FEELINGS!! I LOVED YOU, and you threw that all away! Just go somewhere...back to the Sound, for all I care...and if Naruto sends me after you again, I won't hesitate again about killing you or even bringing you back in worse shape than how I left you that last time..."

He flung her away from him then , lunged at her, and she dodged a well placed kunai that was aimed at her upper leg. It embedded itself to the hilt in the wall behind her, and she looked back at it. "You...!!" She yelled, and then she was on the ground, with him laying ontop of her, their bodies flush against each other, faces barely an inch apart.

"Sakura..." He whispered, burying his face into the side of her neck. She just layed there, not knowing how to get him off. She suddenly sobbed, and Sasuke sighed. "You don't mean that at all...i know that you don't...and you know it yourself...if you could find it in your heart...somehow...to forgive me...I swear to you that you won't regret it...I got what I wanted...and now I will give you what you want...Please...I don't want to see you crying anymore..." She stiffened at this request.

Is this really the Sasuke Uchiha that I've known since wer were children...? She asked herself. It ...It can't be...why would he say something like that...?

* * *

_**OH SHIT!! Can you guess what happens next? SUSPENSE...!!lmao... I think that we all know...Go Sasuke-Kun!! GET-R-DONE!! Its a southern thing...sorry..lmao..Anyway...like i sed, check the polls, and take a vote!! ALSO...IF anyone can help...I would like to get names for their kid...IF IF IF i decide to let them have one yet...HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEH...I luv writing stories!! :D YOURE in control...whahahahahahaha!! i hope that you enjo y the lemons in the next chapter!! **_

**_._**

**_SakuraXXLovergirl_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7: Wish upon a star_**

**_Hey you guys !! Chapter Seven!! I do not own Nartuo...hugh...sighs pensively...Read on veiwers...and dont forget to vote in thatt poll! I would LIKE to know what you guys think!!_**

Sasuke reluctantly released her, and picked her up in his arms, bridal style. He carried her to her bedroom, and tossed her down on the huge matress. He just stood there, staring down at her, unzipping his flak vest. The green vest fell to the floor with a loud thud, as he pushed it off his shoulders. "Sakura..." He put a knee on the bed, between her legs,slwoly spreading them, as if waiting for her to jump away. Then he slowly leaned toward her. His crimson red eyes never left her jade-green ones, and he whispered, "You're mine...no one will never be able to replace me...or you..." She tired but failed to push him off, and he kissed her. It didn't feel like a kiss; it was more like a shisper of breath between them, or a feather like touch of his mouth against hers, and it destroyed the last of her resolve.

His hips rolled against hers in a silent desperation, and he increased the force of his kiss. Her arms went around his neck, and he started to take off the skin tight, black under armor that he wore underneath his vest. She broke the kiss and helped him pull the skin huging garment over his head, and threw it across the room. She ran her hands over the well toned chest muscles and abs. He paused when she sowly ran her hands over the hard planes and valleys of muscle, and she stopped at the belt on his pants. "Sasuke..." She sobbed. "Please..."

She pulled his face down to hers as he started to yank his black pants off, nad pulled off his Nin sandals. To her, his skin felt like silk. She felt her fingers go over numerous scars on his back, and she furrowed her brow at the thought of how bad that they looked. She felt the muscles of his back coil and relax at the feather like touch of her roaming fingers.

"God-damnit, Sakura-Chan..." He bit out, between kisses, "I've missed you so damn much...I wanted to be with you since i came back here...that's why I appeared at your place..." He nuzzled her jawline, and bit her neck. He pulled a kunai out of his pocket, and ran it down the front of her low cut blouse. It ripped with ease, and she didn't say a word. Next thing she knew her skirt was gone, and he kissed her again, taking her gasp into his mouth, his tongue meeting hers, battling for dominance. "sas...uke..." She whispered again, as he pulled away, then kissed the swell of her breast. He flicked his tongue over the now hardened, pink flesh, and then took it into his mouth, watching her face as he sucked and bit down.

She arched against him, and raked her hands through his ebony black hair, fisting them into the length of silky hair. "Unh..." His hands left her breasts, and made their way down her flat stomach, and ticked the inside of her thigh. She moaned again as he reseased her nipple with a soft popping sound, and his fingers found her. He pinched the sensitve skin, and she pushed her hips against his fingers. "Sasuke...!" He trailed feather like kisses down her ribs and abdomen, then withdrew his fingers as his mouth took their place.

She pulled at his hair as he bit the sensitive flesh, causing a wave of ecstasy to wash over her. The tension seemed to biuld inside the pit of her stomach and spread throughout her body with no possible way of finding a sense of relief, no matter how many times she pushed her hips forward, begging for more. He suddenly left her and she mewled at the sudden lack of contact, and he pulled her into his lap, making her feel his hardeed length against her. Her uper body was left on the bed, and he pulled her legs onto his shoulders, letting her calves rest on his back. His hard length slid between the apex of her thighs, and slid into her easily, with little difficulty.

She stiffened at the sudden intrusion, and gasped in pain. "Ahhhh..." She bit out, teeth clenched, and he froze. "Sh-shit...Sakura..." He groaned, and forced himself to stay still, despite the urge to literally thrust into her until she was senseless. "You're still so tight...I guess it has been a while...ah...Relax...please...just relax..." He leaned down trying not to cause her to stiffen anymore than she already was, and kissed her, making her concentrate on him, and only him. He grew satisfied as he felt her muscles relax around him, and gave a hard, forcefull thrust, and she yelled out in pain as he buried himself within her. As her yell seemed to register in his lust clouded mind, he did his best to control himself.

"damn it..." He moaned, and pulled her legs down off his shoulders, and came down over her. He kissed her softly, and smiled against her lips. "you okay, Sakura...?" He was unable to resist any longer. He gave a slow thrust, and she crooned his name softly. She met him halfway, and he smirked. SHe whimpered softly at each thrust, as they grew in tempo and force. His breathing started coming in short, harsh gasps, and he nuzzled her neck. "S-Sakura..." She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him closer against her as he thrusted harder into her.

She cried out as they came together at each thrust, and after what seemed to be forever, her walls spasmed and tightened around him as she came. Sasuke gave one last thrust, and came seconds later.

Sakura woke up just as the sun's rays washed over her face, and to find herself all the way on the other side of the bed, beside the nightstand. She sat up, noticning that Sasuke was STILL sleeping, his left leg thrown over on her side of hte bed, and his arm thrown off the edge of the bed. The white bed sheets were tangled around his leg, and he was completely naked. She thought that he looked beautiful. "Sasuke-Kun..." She whispered, and inched her way over to him. She marveled at his well toned chest, and the chiseled abs that stood out even in his relaxed state. His arms also blges a little bit, showing how conditionied his body was. He no longer protrayed that boyish 12yr old that she came to love so much.

Then she saw the scars that seemed to taunt her. They lined his chest, abdomen, back, and sides, not marring his handsome features, but seeming to accentuate them. Small X marks, gouges and slash marks; they weren't noticable unless you had a critical eye, like an artist, and were looking really carefully. It made him even more handsome, to her. She leaned down towards his face, and her lips softly met his. She felt his lips open up underneath hers, giving her tongue entrance, touching his hesitantly.

"Ummmmmm..." He moaned slowly waking. She shivered as his hand slowly ran ove rthe curve of her butt, and squeezed soflty. She pulled aaway slowly, saying, "Good morning to you too, Sasuke-Kun..." She busted out laughing at the groggy expression on his face, half closed eyes, and the way his hair was tousled around his face and head.

"You are not a very good morning person, Sasuke-Kun..." She managed to laugh out, as she collapsed into a fit of giggles. He growled and pulled her roughly down onto the bed, and encompassed her into his warm embrace, throwing a heavy, lean, musceled leg over her hips, trapping her against her. She smiled, and wiggled her hips against his, and his eye twithed in irratitation.

"I wouldn't do that if Iwere you, Blossom," He whispered against her neck, reverting to a pet name that came off the top of his head. "I plan on getting another hour of recommened sleep...BUT...if you want to fool around and be sore for the rest of the day...!" He rolled over ontop of her smaller body, and gazed down at her. His eyes closed again, and he just layed down ontop of her. "guhhhhhh..." He seemed to groan out. "I'm not in the mood...go back to sleep, Sakura..."

"I love you Sasuke-Kun..." SHe breathed out, and he just nuzzled her neck, and lightly bit her collar bone.

"Hn..." and he relaxed against her, falling back to sleep.

Sasuke Uchiha stood outside Ichikaru's Ramen Bar, and leaned back against the wooden siding of the shop. He crossed his arms over his chest, and chewed thoughtfully on a senbon, throwing an agry glare at everyone that walked past him with a look of loathing on their face. He wore a look of utter boredom and contempt on his face, and an angry glare was in his eyes. No one knew of his and Sakura's rlationship, except for Kakashi Hatake, and Naruto. The Uchiha didn't want anyone else to know until he made the announcement.

He was waiting outside for his Cherry Blossom, who was inside, talking to Ino. Ramen, he thought with disgust, How can anyone even think of eating that shit after watching Naruto eat it...ugh... The last of the snow from the winter had melted, bringing spring rolling in full bloom. The sun reflected off the Uchiha's Black hair, giving it the indigo blue highlights that Sakura admired. Another civilain resident walked by, glaring at him i utter cotempt, and the Uchiha just stared him down, finally able to intimidate him, and he set his jaw in stubborn determination to drive everyone away from him. Idiots...He thought. Don't even know what i do for them...and this stupid, weak village...

"WHA--T!!" Came Sakura's loud, obnoxious and unmistakable yell of suprise, and Sasuke sighed, rolling his eyes.

"What a suprise...the shallow blonde is marrying and pregnant with the Lazy-Ass's baby..." He muttered to himself. He saw it with is Sharingan earlier that morning. "But why is she so worked up about it...?" He glance over to the wide opening of the walk-in-bar, and then hastily looked back to watch his surroundings.

* * *

"Sakura...! Shhhhhhhhhh!" Ino whispered, shoving her hand over her pink haired friends mouth. "I only want you to know, so shut the hell up, forehead! Shika-Kun doesn't even know about you knowing!"

"How...? W-when...?"

"Well," The blonde giggled, and sighed, "If you wanna know the when and the how, Shikamaru--?"

"LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALAAAAA!" Sakura yelled, covering her ears, and glared att he counter, seeing the forgotten ramen that sat in front of her. "I don't want to know THAT Ino-pig!"

"Sakura..." Ino whispered, knowing that Sakura's obsidian eyed charge obediently stood outside, obviously eaves sropping on their conversation. Her look saddened a little bit, and she smiled sadly. "Have you and Sasuke ...ummm...well...made up yet..?"

"Pfffft..." Sakura spat out, playing the part. "Like we would ever do anyhting...All he wants is a woman to restore his clan...I WILL NOT be his baby machine...I refuse to...He can go and find someone else for all I care..."

Ino quirked an eyebrow, smiling, knowing that she hit a sore spot. "You mean to tell me that he wants YOU as his baby machine, right, Forehead...?" A hat blush spread across her face, and Sakura jumped up.

"Why-Why YOU LITTLE--!?" She was cut off as Sasuke appeared in front of her, and grabbed her by the front of her red shrit's short collar.

The two Jounin Class Nin walked silently down the roan, side by by side, andnot even looking at each other. "Thanks," Sakura muttered, nonchalantly, and kept walking, thinking he was ignoring her. He just kept silent, and ran his hands through his silky hair, and laced them through each other at the back of his head. "I really didn't want her to lose that baby at my cause..." He smirked at her threat.

Still bickering like sqaubbling children, eh, Sakura? He asked mentally, already knowing the answer. It was obvious They would always be that way. It was the only way the knew to show how close they were. They wer now walking ast the Uchiha Distract, and Sasuke unconsciously sopped walking, keeping his hands laced behind his head, and stared off into the distance at his old home. The Uchiha manor was up front; that was where he and his brother had lived, before destiny tore them apart. Sakura stopped, not hearing his nearly silent fotseps beside her, and looked back, seeing the Uchiha standing there like that, his face an emotionless facade. His hands were still entwined into the hair at the back of his head, and he just stared.

She slowly and cautiously made her way over to where he stood, and looked up and into his emotionless obsidian eyes that gave away no hint of what he felt of thought just then. "Sasuke...? hey..." She waved a hand in front of his face, gaining no response from him. He didn't even look at her. She jumped up and down suddenly, and THAT got his attention away from the seemingly entrancing housing district. He glared down at her, angry for her interruption.

"WHAT." He snapped, and she flinched at the angry look in his eyes. She just growled, and spun on her heel to walk off.

"Ass..." She muttered under her breath, and then as she tried to walk away, She was stopped when she felt a harsh tug on her hair. He had grabbed a lock of her luxuriant pink hai in his hand, and wasn't going to let go. She looked at him out of the corner of her jade-green eyes, and saw the bored look in his eyes.

"You mean more to me than you think, Sakura..." He whispered, tugging her hair, making her take a step back. "You aren't my baby-machine, even though she thinks you will turn out that way...no matter what..." Then he fell silent, and said no more. She smiled, then sighed.

"Let's go home, Sasuke-Kun..." She whispered, and he let her go without another word.

That night...

Sakura looked up at the sky. It was a beuautiful night, and the stars shined brightly, and the moon seemed to enhance the night's mysterious quality. Sasuke...She thought. ...Please...don't leave me...don't ever leave again...Because if you do...I don't know if I would be able to accept you back into my heart... A shooting star zoomed acroos the sky, just out of her line of vision, and she closed her eyes as a tear slowly made it's way down the slope of her cheek. Please, She seemed to beg. ...DON'T let Sasuke leave...I want him to stay...I know that I'm being selfish...but PLEASE...for all of us...and Naruto...let him stay...

She felt Sasuke's arm snake it's way around her slender waist, and his face nezzle it's way into the crook of her neck. "My Hime..." He crooned softly, "Come to bed...I can tell that you're tired. C'mon..." She walked with im as he gently tugged her arm, and followed him to her room. He never shows these emotions outside of this house...He always looks...he looks so...stoic...She watched his face, still seeing no sign of emotion. His eyes seemed to be empty.

"Sasuke..." She whispered, and he looked up at her. She laye down on the soft bed, and hi cradled her against him against is chest as he layed next to her. "I love you...so much..." He wanted to say those words, but pride and caution kept him from saying them.

Damn that Uchiha pride, Sakura thought. Sasuke...Please...you have to tell me at least one time...

The only thing that he responded with was his usual "Hn..." and he kissed her forehead. He nuzzled her jawline, and fell to sleep seconds later. She got up, and walked inot his room, and went to sleep there, in his bed. Is this relationship ALWAYS going to be onesided forever...? She aske, as her eyes slowly shut. Sasuke...don't push me away...i don't know...how much more that i can take...

* * *

YAY!! FIN!! hugh...Chapter 8 will be up sumtime later...chek out the poll!! Till then i wont post it!!

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**_

* * *

_****__**

Chapter 8: Deadly secrets

Hey guys! I DONOT OWN NARUTO...hugh...BUT i do own the imagination to be able to come up with the plot of this Fanfiction!! I hope you enjoy the chapter...no more until i get 5 more votes on the Poll for the SASUSAKU TWINS!!

Sakura ran through the trees, at top speed, following the trail of the Missing Nin she was ordered to take out. She pulled her mask down over her face, knowing that Sasuke would be PISSED if he found out that she didn't wear it. Everyone knew who she was in this village; but she didn't know that. Sasuke made her bring her mask, because if they knew that she was there, the village would be in an uproar. She would be caught and killed. She was in the Sound Village, again, and Sasuke was with her. She could tell that he was relieved to find out that he would be able to go with her, becuase of the flash of gratitude that he showed Naruto. Then the split-second flash of anger when the Hokage also added in that Kakashi Hatake would be traveling with them, then the look was replaced by a silent look of utter boredem. Then, Kakashi was given the order to take his leave after the job was done, and come back by himself with the body.

The two of them were to go on a short, week long vacation, and they were going to the land of Rain.

Sasuke wasn't far behind her as she ran and emerged from the forest, and she caught her breath as she stopped. The Nin that she was assigned to kill was none other than the captain that commanded the Missing Nin groups: Shiroi Kiba. She heard the whisper of wind against a katana, and ducked, just in time to avoid the slice that was meant for her neck. She leaped away as the man threw a countless number of kunai, and she did a forward handspring, to evade the oncoming attack.

Sasuke slammed a fist home, into the older jounin's face, and sent him reeling. Kiba fell down to the ground, and Kakashi appeared at Sasuke's side. He looked at Sakura, tomoe spinning in his blood red eyes, and the man looked back at the Uchiha. He glared down at hsi former higher ranking companion, and sneered. "Shiroi Kiba..." He spat out, and looked at the beaten and bloody man through the narrow slits in his ceramic wolf's mask. Sakura was standing off to the side, and her semi-long, pink hair blew a bit in the wind, framing the oddly designed Neko mask. Kiba suddenly lunged right for Sakura, and Sasuke yelled, getting Sakura's attention when she froze, already prepared for the attack that was meant for her. "MOVE YOU IDIOT!"

She just froze there, seeing the man coming at her, and Sasuke's body flickered. He appeared in front of the now stunned Sakura, as Kiba threw a kunai, and Sasuke took it in the face. The kunai bounced off his mask with a sound that was like breaking glass, and the left half of the intricately designed wolf's mask shattered into pieices, leaving deep claw-like marks on the Uchiha's face, which bled heavily. Sasuke glared at the now shocked Kiba Shiroi, and smirked. Kakashi watched. That was what he was here for. Not as a part of the 2-man-cell, but as an observer, and if Sasuke rebelled, he was to take him out, regardless of the situation, and no matter WHAT Sakura said or did. Sasuke stared coldy at the man, who fell backwards and on the ground, landing in the mud.

"S-Sasuke...K-Kun...You..what are you doing with the Leaf Nin!!" Kiba yelled, frantically, his voice filled with fear. "You aren't supposed to be--!!"

"That is none of your concern, the last time I checked, Kiba...Orochimaru is dead...and I am no longer bound to this disgusting village..." He unsheathed his katana, and pushed Sakura away from him. His red eyes trained on the fallen and fearful Kiba, and he closed his covered eye. "What is this village planning to do, Kiba...?" Sasuke's Tomoe began spinning, and Kiba couldn't look away.

The man relaxed, and went into a trance like state. "S-Suigetsu...in leave of the hokage's absence...has taken upon his self to plan an inasion...in league with two other hidden villages...and he plans on doing it within the year..."

"Who ar the participating villages...?" Sasuke commanded, and the man twitched.

"I-I don't know, Uchiha-Sama...All I know is that we have two other villages that have it in for the Village Hidden in The leaf..." Sasuke didn't eve wait for the Captian to finish. He threw his khatana, and it speared the beaten and mesmerized man in the forehead. Kiba, now dead, fell backwards, and slid down on Sasuke's sword. his back came to rest on the ground, and the blood and brain matter smeared the clean, finely honed blade. Sakura couldn't look at him, even though she had brutaly killed many men without question, but not like how the Uchiha just did. She silently grimaced, and watched Sasuke as he retreived his sword, and flinched as he cassually pulled it out of the mans head with a small, barely there sucking sound.

"Sasuke, where ARE we going?" Sakura asked, as she jumped on one of the outermost tree branches, underneath the edged of the leafy limbs, and looked out into the rain that now fell in sheets, keeping her from seeing the village from where she stood.

"Don't worry, Sakura," He answered with assurance. "The village is about a mile from here..." She looked around hearing his voice, but not seeing him. He wasn't above her, and she leaned precariously over the edge of the branch. The he was, on the underside of the tree branch, looking up at her, Sharingan activated. His ebony hair, the new victim of the gravitational pullwas out of his eyes, and his arms were crossed over his chest. He stayed just like that, enjoying his veiw.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!" She yelled, and pulled her short, white, slitted skirt tighter around her legs, even though she wore her skin tight biker shorts underneath it, and backed up to the wide tree trunk at her back, where he couldn't see her. He walked up and around to her side of the branch, and smirked at the crimson stain that was slowly giving her cheeks a glowing, ruddy hue. He walked over to her until his body was barely touching hers, and his face a hair's breadth away from hers own. "Sasuke...you're a pervert...!" She hissed, putting out that she was angry, but the ruddy hue of her face betrayed her. Before his lips met hers, he pulled away, and she growled. She leaped off of the tree branch, and lran at a dead sprint to get to the village just ahead of them.

* * *

Sakura walked into the large hotel room that Naruto had reserved for the two of them, and shook off like a wet dog. The water was expelled from her hair, and she gained a dissapproving glare from the Uchiha, as the water sprayed all over him in the process. "Thanks," He muttered. "I really needed a shower..but it wasnt' the kind that i wanted exactly..." Sasuke pushed past her, and shrugged out of his flak vest, and it fell to the floor with a loud and heavy thud. She followed suit, and hers was placed against the wall, out of the way. She watched as he sat on the edge of the bed, and put his head in his hands, then run his hands through his hair, and put them back on his face, with his elbows on his knees.

"Sasuke..." She murmured, and walked over to him, catiously, knowing that he was angry with her. "Sasuke..let me see those wounds..." She pulled his hands away from his face, and he attempted to shove her away. She slapped his hands away from hers, and ran her hands through his black, silky hair, attempting to get it out of her way. The scratches that were from the kunai making contact with the ceramic mask were deep, and still oozing blood. She sucked in a breath with her teeth clenched, and he watched her with his black, expressionless eyes. They didn;t give a hint of pain, and she knkew that it had to be hurting him badly. She placed her hands on his face, ever so gently, and he flinched. the wounds were burning when her wet hands touched them. Her hands glowed a blue-ish-off-white color, and the deep cuts were gone within a few seconds.

Then Sasuke did something that suprised the hell out of her: He threw his arms around her and pulled her to him, burying his face into her abdomen. "God-dammit, Sakura-Chan...don't you EVER...EVER...do something like that again...You should never freeze up on the battle feild...it leaves you open to your enemies..." He suddenly pushed her away, and he stood up, then walked to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Sakura was left standing there, dumb-founded.

"What the fuck was that...?" She asked, wondering if he REALLY just did that. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke stood underneath the shower-head and let the water flow over his body. He was utterly exhausted, but he wouldn't show how tired he was. NOT in front of Sakura. He placed an arm against hte shower wall, and braced himself against it.

"I thought that you didn't want a shower, huh, Sasuke-Kun...?" Sakura's voice suddenly drifted to him, and he roughly shoved the curtain to the side, and peeked out, only to see her standing a good 6 inches in front of his own face. She met his glare with an equally rueful smile, and he looked her up and down. She was naked, exept for the towl that she had held to the front of her body. She dropped the flimsy garment, and pushed past him, getting into the shower with him.

"You know, I didn't invite you in here," He growled, glowering at her as she stood under the warm flow of water. She sighed, and just rinsed her dirty and rain-soaked hair.

"I don't care. I don't recall asking for your invite or approval either," She answered, her temper rising to a dangerous level. Sasuke just stood there, and picked up the small bottle of shampoo. She snatched it from him, and he shot her a dangerous and threatening look. "I'll only be in here for a second or two. I didn't feel like waiting for you to get out of the shower for two hours." She scrubbed her hair until a thick lather rose, and then rinsed it out. He watched her as she then took the soap and began bathing herslf, and then when she finished, she hastily got out. He rolled his eyes, and started to bathe also. The bathroom door slammed behind her, and he growled.

Sakura sat on the bed, eating the last of her Onigiri that she had packed for her meals while out on the mission. She was reading a book that she brought also, and Sasuke looked over at her as he walked into the bedroom. "What are you doing?" He asked, trying to get his head at the right agled in order to read the title without breaking his neck. He had a towel wrapped around his hips, and she tried not to drool at the rare sight.

"I'm amusing myself." She answered harshely, and narrowed her eyes in the book, and took another bit of the rice ball. Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders, and looked away. He smirked, and dropped the towel as he picked up a pair of clean boxers from his small pack. He glanced over at her. She didn''t even look up. All she wore was a t-shirt, and it annoyed the hell out of him that she could get a reaction out of him, and he couldn't rouse her interest at all. Women, He growled to himself, Like Lazy-ass says, what a fucking DRAG...can't do anything with them...

He suddenly got on the bed deside her, and grabbed the book. He snatched it out of her grasp and began reading it himself. She yelled at him and lunged, trying to get it back, and failed. He put a hand on her face to keep her at ba, and he blushed. "Th-This is one of Kakashi's Icha-Icha-Paradise Books...?!" He glanced over at her. "Hn..." He flipped hrough the book, skimming the pages, as he lost his hold on her, and she dove at him, landing ontop of him. She pinned his arms to his sides, and she snatched the book away. He snatched it back as he freed his hands, and sent it flying across the room to the floor.

"Sasuke...!!" She yelled, and thumped him on the head, making him growl. "The story was JUST getting good!!" He just smirked.

"Hn..." He gripped her wrists with his hands. "Why do you have that...?"

"Hmph...gotta have some kind of entertainment while in the field..." She replied hastily, blushing a fiery crimson color.

"W-What...?" The answer took him by suprise.

"Now i guess i do know now why Kakashi likes them so much...W-Why are you staring at me like that...!" She blushed a darker red at the look on his face. His face had taken on a ruddy hue itself, and he looked astonished. Like he just found her doing something that she really shouldn't have been doing. "D-Dont look at me that way!!" She yelled, and attempted to pull away.

"It's getting good here too..." he replied, and sat up and shoved her down on the bed, kissing her feircely, dispite how exhausted he felt.

"Sasuke..." Sakura murmured, half asleep. He held her against his body with a leg thrown carelessly over hers, and an arm wrapped around her ribcage, covering her breast. Her back was to him, and she spooned agianst him, snuggling against the warmth that he offered. The room was dark, and there was no moon, which added to the darkness. He repositioned his hand on her breast, and she shivered at the cold feeling taht it left behind.

"Hn..." He was nearly asleep himself, but she knew that he meant for her to go on. She snuggled backwards against him, and pulled the blankets up to her chin. "I...didn't take the monthly Birth Control Pill that Kunoichis are required to take...please don't get mad..." Then sleep seemed to take over her mind, and they both succumbed to its alluring call.

The Next Morning:

Sakura woke up that next morning to Sasuke pulling her cheek. "What is it..." She demanded to know, not even opening her eyes.

"Damn, Sakura-Chan...You sleep good enough tomistaken for dead..." She heard him release a pent up sigh. She sat up quickly, wondering what was going on. She gave him a questioning stare, andhe glared down at her.

"Well, I'd rather sleep like the dead than be paranoid and wake at every single movement that the person sleeping in my arms makes..." She whispered groggily. "Sasuke...it...only 0600 in the morning...let me sleep a little longer..." She promptly fell to sleep, and he picked her up into his arms, bridal style.

"NO," He yelled, and carried her to the shower. He turned on the cold water, and dumped her into it. She emmedietly shot up onto her feet, and shreiked, as the cold water hit her flesh, shocking the her out of her sleepy state. "We need to talk, Sakura." She thumped him in the head, and he growled.

"Don't you do that baddass growl with me, Sasuke. I don't care how pissed off you are. I don't know what your problem is, so don't use that shit against me!!" She glared him down, standing in the shower, still getting soaked as the water pounded on her. "And why did you throw me in here and wake me up!! You could've-Oh never mind...! That damnable pride ad ignoranc eof yours will KILL YOU ONE DAY Sasuke!" She yelled at him and stomped out of the bathroom, leaving wet footprints in her angry wake.

Later...

Sakura walked down the road, still angry with the Uchiha, and pulled a whisp of hair out of her eyes. She squinted through the wall of rain, and growled. Fucking Land of Rain...Can't see a God damn thing here...

All of a sudden, Sasuke Uchiha appeared behind her, and thrust an umbrella above their heads. "You'll catch cold you idiot," He muttered darkly. "Don't be so damn careless..." She just stood there, looking up at his imotionless face, and frowned. "why didn't you take that pill, Sakura...?"

She growled, and started to walk off. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her roughly up to his chest. "You better tell me, or I will tie your ass up and take you home. Then I'll go to Naruto and ask him." He smirked at the sudden look of suprise and bewilderment on her face, and his grip on her arm lessened. "Sakura," He growled, warning her.

"..." She couldn't get the words out. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want him to be angry with her. He was unpredictable right now, because she didn't know what he would say or do when she told him the reason behind her motive.

"Sakura. Tell me, NOW. I need to know. You didn't think about your desicion at all. Did you?! All you did was put yourself in danger. NOW TELL ME!!"

* * *

**_AHAH!! CLIFFY!! Well, i guess that we'll see Sasuke's reaction to her answer, and Sakura's reactio to his anger...GODD he really needs angermanagement...she does too...but only whe she explodes like she does...lmao... Til Next time veiwers...!_**

**_SasukeXXLovergirl_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Unrequited Love****

* * *

**_

_She growled, and started to walk off. He grabbed her arm, and pulled her roughly up to his chest. "You better tell me, or I will tie your ass up and take you home. Then I'll go to Naruto and ask him." He smirked at the sudden look of suprise and bewilderment on her face, and his grip on her arm lessened. "Sakura," He growled, warning her._

_"..." She couldn't get the words out. She didn't want to tell him. She didn't want him to be angry with her. He was unpredictable right now, because she didn't know what he would say or do when she told him the reason behind her motive._

_"Sakura. Tell me, NOW. I need to know. You didn't think about your desicion at all. Did you?! All you did was put yourself in danger. NOW TELL ME!!" The now angry Uchiha yelled, making her flinch back._

* * *

"No!" She yelled, and pulled away from his unrelently harsh grasp. he ran away from him at a full sprint, and he followed at a slow walk, silently, knowing that she had only on eplace to go. And she wouldn't go all the way back to Konhagakure.

He found her huddled underneath the blankets, naked, shivering, and crying. "Get away," She murmured, as the sobs wracked her body. "I don't know why i fell right into your little guise, you bastard...!"

Sasuke, for the second time in his life, was too stunned for words. everything that came to mind: Screaming at her; Softly cooing her name; growling until he was sick of it; even having hot make-up sex; it all was blown out of his thinking process. Gone. "..." He just walked over to the side of the bed, and sat down beside her huddled frame.

"What did I say, teme!?" She yelled, reverting back to his nickname from Naruto, "Get--!"

"What the fuck did _I _tell _YOU_!?" He yelled in reply, finding his tongue again. She flinched back, and his look softened from a glower to a look of sadness. His voice lowered from that harsh toned yell, to a hushed whisper. "Now look at you...idiot...I told you that you would get sick..." He reached out, and let his fingers move a strand of hair away from her face.

"You hate me, don't you...?" She whispered, closing her eyes tightly at the feel of his hand running across her cheek. "That's why I didn't take that pill...I was afraid...that if I didn't decide soon, you would...you would..." He pulled her across his lap, and ran his fingers along hr jawline stopping at her chin. His other hand weht to her upper thigh, holding her in his lap.He pushed her face up, and looked down at her, a sof look in his eyes. A look that she never saw before. "Please...Sasuke-Kun...do not lie to me..." She whispered against his lips, which were barely a hand's width away from hers. He kissed her softly, and she whimpered into his mouth as his tongue met hers. He pulled away, and kissed her tears away.

"Shutup..." He murmured.

"Wha-What--?"

"I said, 'Shut up...'" He repeated his words, and ran his hands through her rain-soaked hair.

"S-Sasuke...!" He cut her off as he kissed her again, softly this time, putting everything that he felt into it. His frustration; love;pent up passion; fears; anything and everything he ever felt was put into that one fierce kiss. He ran his tongue over her bottem lip then started whispering, " I...I don't hate you, Sakura-Chan...I never have...and I never will..." Her eyes widend at the intimate confession. His mouth slanted over hers, and his tongue slipped into her mouth as she manuevered around on top of him. She put her legs against his leanly musceled thighs, and he reached down and unzipped his black Nin pants. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned into him as he freed his now hard length, and entered her slowly.

He pulled the blanket away as he started to move her body, and she gasped as he shoved her down on his arousal. Then as she began to find her own rythem, his hands conformed to the curve of her well rounded butt, pressing her on. "You're mine..." He gasped out, in short harsh breaths, "You're My blossom, Sakura..." She writhed in his arms, and he moaned.

"oh god...Sas-Sasuke!! Yes...hnnnn..." He helped her come down again, with more force this time, and she felt the odd tense pressure starting to build, low in the pit of her stomach. She was then moving of her own accord seconds later, begging him for release, and for him to thrust harder. And harder he did. She made a keening sound as they both came together, symultaniously, and he lazily leaned against the headboard of the bed. He whispered sleepily into her ear:

"Ashiteru...Sakura-Chan..." and he buried his face int othe crook of his neck as he fell to sleep moments later.

She smiled, thankful to at least hear him utter the words at least only once.That was all she wanted. One time to know his true feelings. It made her feel an odd sense of ease, and now, the love that seemed to be onesided and unrequited, was no longer. She, and only SHE knew how he truly felt, whether he rememebered saying those three words or not.

* * *

2 Months later--

Sakura looked down at her blood test results again, fro the millionth time in a row. Negative; Horomone levels, Normal; Not pregnant. No, she thought, sitting in the bathroom at her apartment. She waited until she got home from her Hospital shift to read it, so it wouldn't take away from her concentration.

"Sasuke will leave me...If I can't bear him an heir for his clan..." She whimpered. She slowly walked to their bedroom and flopped into the bed, deppressed and fearing the consequences of his finding out.

Sasuke walked in the door, thankful that he stopped by I chikaru's Ramen walk-In Bar with the Dobe. No alluring smell or aromas drifted towrad his nose from the kitchen. Sakura's scent didn't seeme to catch his sudden interest either.The apartment was mysteriously dark. Sakura wasn't waiting on the couch as she always did before today. No, "Welcome home, Sasuke," or anything. He quietly put the bowls of Ramen down on the counter in the kitchen, and looked back in their room to find her balled up form in the bed, huddled up into the blankets.

"Sa-ku-ra..." He teased, nuzzling her neck softly. "hey..." He kissed her lips, then moved to her chin, and she turned over, revealing the black cut off, sleeveless hakama of his that she was wearing. The front collar parted, and showed a generous amount of cleavage. "I have dinner..." He whispered and kissed the well rounded curves that seemed to beckon to him for attention. She suddenly pulled away, and sat up on the other side of the bed. He looked at her, suddenly confused.

"Sakura-Chan...what's wrong...?" His look of confusion only intensified as she tried to pull the hakama tighter around her. "...?"

"I...I don't know, Sasuke-kun..." She semed to murmur, and she hid her face from him, so he would'nt see the anguish that was written all over it. He sighed, getting frustrated.

"Then what isn't wrong, Sakura...?" He asked, and she looked up at him. "Huh? what is it, Sakura?"She watched his face carefully, watching for the glint of anger in his obsidian eyes as she explained.

"I...I don't know, really, Sasuke-Kun...We've been trying...and having sex every night for the past 2 months...and I'm...I'm...I'm NOT pregnant..." She sobbed, and the tears came. She tried to just wipe them away, butit only made them flow even more freely. "I haven't taken anything...and I missed my period last month so i thought--!?"

"Shut up..." He murmured, as the words she said went through his thought process.

"Wh-What...?"

"SHUTUP..." He stared at the hands that were now clenched in his lap. He sat on the edge of the bed, and just stared down at them. "Just shutup, Sakura..." He whispered in stunne disbeleif. he ran a hand through his ebony-black hair, and stood up. "I..." All words failed him. "I..." He just walked out of the room, and out of the house.

"Sasuke...!!" He heard her anguished yell, and his own foolish pride wouldn't let him turn back and go comfort her. Instead, he had to go and take his sudden anger out on something before he exploded.

* * *

"So..." Karin muttered, pushing her glasses up her sharp nose as she watched the Uchiha do his own battle simulations in the training area. "The bitch actually tricked him to coming back to Konohagakure...no wonder Orochimaru-Sama dis-liked this village so much...hmmmm...weak ass idiots..." She sat in one of the trees that lined the outer-protective-walls that sourrounded the Leaf Village, watching Sasuke's rigurouos trainging carry on out in to the night and into the next morning. "We're going to set you free, MY Sasuke-Kun..." She cooed, and jumped away, disappearing into the cold morning air.

Sasule panted as he stopped to catch his breath, and sheathed his khatana, satisfied with the destruction of the training grounds. EVERYTHING was leterally obliverated...or hanging by strands to one another. "hn..." He finally spent his quiet rage, and felt the sweat run down all over his body. It is an honestly NASTY feeling, he concluded to himself, but, I like it better than feeling the anger that I've kept stored up inside...

Blood dripped from his raw knuckles, and he ripped his hakama into shreds and wrapped the cloth around his wounds, and tied them off. He walked into the apartment, to see Sakura laying on the futon, and with the black hakama that she wore gaping open, revealing her cleavage again. He ignored the exposed flesh, and pulled her against him as he sat down and stretched his body full length on the futon. She unconciously stretched on ontop of him, putting her face on his chest, and lightly rubbed her hand against his neck. A tear fell on his bare chest, and he stared at it.

Damn it, He thought, wiping the tear's trail from her face, and left the tear itself on his chest. Sasuke...you're such a bitch...He smile at his own name calling on himself. Makng the woman who will bear your child cry...Stupid Idiot...I wouldn't blame her if she NEVER forgav you for this one...

Sakura haruno walked down the empty dirt road, wiping her forehead, dragging the whisps of stray pink hair out of her eyes. She was embarrassed and angry with herself after her reaction to waking and finding her lying ontop of a tired, bruised, and battered Uchiha. He was lying on the futon, where she had fallen to sleep, and had pulled her over ontop of him and stretched out on the full length of the furniture. She yelled at him, and he just sat up, then kissed her. "Marry me, Sakura Haruno..."

That was all he said. "'Marry me..." And she just sat there.

Sai suddenly appeared in a poof of smoke beside her, and she looked over at him. "Sai!!" She yelled, and hugged him as he reached out towards the pink-haired kunoichi. He pushed her away gently, at arms length.

"Good morning to you to, Sakura-Chan..." He replied, quickly, giving her the hint that something had gone wrong. He was alot paler than he usually was, and she stopped. "Naruto must see you...I've just gotten back from a mission...and the rest of the team is needed...Even Naruto..." He choked suddenly, and fell foreward in her arms.

"Sai-Kun?! Sai!! Hold on!!" She pulled his head in her lap as her hands started to glow the blue-ish white color, and found the source. He had a bandage wrapped a large puncture wound in the shoulder blade on his back. the bone itself was cracked, and a poisonous purple liquid seemed to seep out of the wound. She placed her hands on the wound, and concentrated the flow of chakra to that certain point. "Hang on, Sai-Kun...I'm here..."

Sasuke went to look for Sakura when he came home, again, to an empty house. "Where the hell is she?" Naruto asked him, when he came to the Hokage's office, seeing the note that was on the door that said that they needed to report to his office. They looked all over the place, and Sasuke activated his SSharingan. He could now see through everything around him, and saw her sitting on the concrete behind a biulding to their right.

"Sakura," Sasuke yelled, now seeing the black haired Sasuke look a like that was sying on the ground on his back with his head in her lap. "What the hell are you--!!"

She looked up at him, her eyes full of tears. Naruto crouched next to her, while the Uchiha stayed at bay. "He's been poisoned, Naruto-Kun...! I tried to get it out of the vital areas of his system, but i couldn't do much..." She cried out. Naruto picked Sai up and pulled his limp body over his shoulders.

"I'll get him to a hospital, okay? go with Sasuke to my office...Kakashi is already there. Go I'll be there i a little bit..."

"Right," Sakura smiled sadly, and leaped away, without waiting for Sasuke, who was silently brooding.

Naruto leaned against the desk at his back, and wiped his face off with the palm of his hand. "Sai will be allright...Sakura, you managed to get the toxins out of his system before they actually got to his vital organs...but you weren't able to get the last bit...looks like it'll just be us four on this mission..." His ceruluean blue eyes lit up as he looked from a shocked Sakura, to a bored and brooding Sasuke, and to a calm, cool and collected Kakashi. he smile. "Team Seven is back in action..."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Chapter 9: Sakura's Personal Battle_**

_Hey my faithful reviewers. thanks for the reviews and the votes...I might ust take a few more. and only-kikyoevil YES sakura WILL have BAD mood swings when she is pregnant...and C.A.M.E.O.1- The SASUSAKU fic ur reading has many struggles for power...and yES they will make up in bed...as you can tell, they sorta have MANY times...lmao...Sasuke is such a man whore...lmao _

_:D

* * *

_

Sakura sighed as she sat down at the small campfire. Sasuke had disappeared into his tent, andNaruto and Kakashi were taking the first watch. She sighed, and smiled. "What the hell are we out here for...?" She asked outloud, and gasped as she was answered by the one and only Sasuke.

"we're out here because we have Sound spies lurking around the outer wall area...and we have to point them out and take them all out..." He sat down next to her. She could tell that he was angry about something. She turned her face to him, and looked him in the eye. "I sawa the look that you shot me when you saw me holding Sai...are you jealous, Sasuke-kun...?" She asked, seeing a slow blush color his cheeks. "You have no reason to be...Sai-Kun is the guy that took your place after you left..." She watched his face for an type of reaction, but found none.

"Hn..." He stared over at her, and smirked. "Do you remember what i asked you this morning...?" He asked randomly, and she blushed as the question popped into her mind again.

"Marry me..." It echoed in her mind, and she blushed a deeper red.

"I..." He leaned over to her, and took her hand. She ran her free hand over his leanly muscled bicep that bulged as he put his wieght on it. "I..." He leaned in and kissed her, and she giggled. "Yes," She finally whispered, and he smiled against her lips and seemed to ask for permission to deepen the kiss by tugging at her lower lip with his teeth, and slowly edging his tongue int her mouth. He caught her moan in his mouth, and he moved a hand up to cup a breast.

"They will never know what we're doing if you stop doing the moaning hting...or if you don't scream...Even though it drives me nuts when you do..." He whispered into her ear as he gently squeezed her breasts, a hand on each now, "I love it when you do those things..."

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Sakura jumped up, breaking away from the intamate contact, and looked around, trying to determine the location of Naruto's scream of pain. Sasuke sood beside her camly, now officially pissed off at the sudden interruption.

"Naruto!!" Sakura yelled, and leaped away to the location where the yell came from. They came upon him a few seconds later, and he was leaning against a tree with his flak vest torn to shreds, and the nastiest rip in his abdomen that Sakura had ever seen. Sasuke stood there. Not now...He thought. God-damnit... A barely heard chuckle resounded around the woods, and Sasuke jerked around to face south, seeing Sthe glint off of Suigetsu's blade. He activated his Sharingan, and his bloodstained, crimson red eyes picked out the Mist-Nin to his right.

""ooooh...Lookie who I've found, you guys...It's OUR little roaming gnome...Sasuke-Kun...whatcha doing here Sasuke...?" Suigetsu laughed, and shouldered the blade that he carried with his right hand; Kubikiri Hocho; and the other was Samehada, and that one was strapped to his back. Sasuke smirked, and growled at the Shark-toothed young man.

"I'm doing what i had planned to do, Suigetsu..." He replied coolly, and looked around. "You don't have to hide, Karin...Juugo...I can see you...regardless..." He glanced bakc at his pink-haired kunoichi, as she laid Naruto flat on the grass, to heal his wounds. Sasuke averted his gaze, and looked over at Suigetsu. He saw him dodge to the left, and The Uchiha unsheathed his khatana. As Suigetsu lunged right for the unsespecting Sakura, Sasuke blocked with ihs khatan in front of his body, holding Suigetsu's blade at bay. His khatana shook with exertion, and Suigetsu sneered. "So you DO feel SOMETHING for this pink-haired wench..." he laughed, and Sasuke shoved him off and leaped after him. "And I thought that Karin was lying becuase she was jealous..."

The red headed girl with the thick black glasses, and think half-combed, half-uncombed hair, and red eyes, came out of nowhere. She delivered a bonecrushing kick to Sakura's side, and heard the cracking sound of breaking ribs. "Die, you bitch!! You will pay dearly for stealing MY Sasuke-Kun!!" Juugo followed suit, and launched himself at Kakashi Hatake, who uncovered his Sharingan, and leaped away. "Damn it," he Growled to himself, as Juugo lunged again, driving him away from his pink-haired team mate.

* * *

Sakura hit the ground and turned onto her side, moaning in pain. "Sasuke...! Sasuke..." She groaned, and jumped up, and almost fell over again. This girl...She thought, She can't...that bitch...!! Karin lunged for Sakura again, and Sakura whirled away, disguising her leave with the flurry of Cherry blossoms. She disappeared, and reappeared behind the wild haired Sound Kunoichi, and grabbed her by the hair and swung her around. "Sasuke-Kun is not yours...!" She then clenched her fist, and sent it flying into the girl's bewildered face, and as if in slow motion, she went flying another 20 feet, landed on the ground, and didn't move , after coming to a stop. S-Shit...Sakura thought, grimacing. she didn't want to heal herself until she could get to Naruto, and stop the profusily bleeding tears in his abdomen.

She made her way over to him, dizzy, from a lack of oxygen, and collapsed to her knees in front of the Hokage. "Damn it Naruto-Kun...If you die...I swear..."

Sasuke shoved his blade up in a wide arc, toward Suigetsu's own large blade, and as the two met, Sasuke's khatana broke in half, sending waves of shock virbrating up his arm and to his shoulder. He felt the joint in his elbow give way, and he grimaced, dodging the large blade that was meant to dig into the side of his neck. "Stop, Suigetsu," Sasuke growled in a low and feral tone, and the other man smiled his usual toothy grin. They were a good distance away from the others, and Suigetsu hmphed. He dropped his blade into the ground, and it sank a good 8 inches down. "So, Sasuke...what about your MASTER plan, eh? So what is going on to deter you from your objective...? Is it that beautiful Blossom that you brought from your little adventure? I mean, hey...she could distract me from anything with that body..."

He made the honest mistake of looking into Sasuke's deadly gaze, and fell into his spell. he went into a trance-like state, and relaxed. Sasuke smirked. "I will tell you everything..." He murmured, and looked into the other's mind.

Kakashi dodged Juugos huge fist, and leaned to the right. "I wish to not fight you, Legendary Copy Ninja..." Juugo murmured, and froze. "It seems as though Karin got herself into some trouble..." He disappeared quickly, and Kakashi hurriely made his way back to Sakura. He stopped in the clearing to see her glowing blue all over, focusing on healing Naruto, who had his head in her lap. Her hands were bloody, from the contact with the huge, gushing wound. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

"Sakura...?" Juugo had gotten Karin and disappeared. Sakura just looked up at her ex-sensei, and gave him a fatigued look.

"He'll be just fine, Kakashi-Sensei..." She murmured, and stood up. Sasuke suddenly appeared by her side, looking down at her. He had a smal cut on his cheek and neck, and his right arm looked funny. He held it stiff, trying to keep it from moving, and the joint looked to be out of place or broken. Kakashi sighed.

"Naruto needs medical attention, Sasuke...So does Sakura...lets go...I think we've managed to chase the Sound Nin off..." He picked Naruto up in his arms, as Sasuke carefully put an arm around Sakuras hips, trying no t to jar her broken ribs, and avoiding the use of his right arm.

* * *

Sakura hissed in pain as Sasuke slowly tightened the bandaging at her instruction. "AAAAAAhhhh..." She groaned in pain, through clenched teeth. He grimaced, and despite her moans of discomfort, he quickly wrapped the next layer, and wrenched it harder. "Sasuke-!" He froze, expecting a hard thump on the head. "Uhnnnn...God...i can't heal myself...agh...Just keep going...might as well get used to this..." He pulled again, trying not to smile. She stiffened, and he sighed. Then he sat in front of her, staring into her eyes as his twin pools of onyx rapidly took on their reddish color. She stared into his eyes, managing to murmur, "D-Don't you even think about it, Sasuke-Kun..." Then she sat still, not speaking or moving. He put an image in her head, making her focus on that one picture.

She sighed, and stayed still as he proceeded to wrap and pull the bandages tight around her ribs and abdomen. She was having one hell of a fantasy, he told himself...Why did I even put that into her mind...? Now she's going to wake up horny...and she isn't going to get ANYTHING...til she is better... or can heal herself...

a few weeks later...

Sasuke sat on the window sill, looking at the full moon, and then occasionally glancing at Sakura's sleeping form. She was stretched out on the bed, due to the continueous ache and stab of pain in her ribs when she breathed, and he made her sleep that way also. IF she slept scrunched up, she would risk puncturing a rib, or worse. Her chest rose up and down slowly, and less than it usually did when she breathed, due to the broken bones. He thought for a moment, and looked at his own hands. She can't heal herself...he thought. It IS worth a try...hmmmm...

he lazily made his way over to her sleeping form, andgently shook her to an awakened state. She emmedeitly hissed in pain as she sat up quickly, and he pushed her back flat against the bed. "Show me what to do, Sakura..." He whispered, his face close to hers. "I want to try and heal you..." She looked up at him and took his hands in hers. He watched her in fascination as she lowered their linked hands to her abdomen, and pressed down, making her gasp again. He tried to pull away when she made that wonded, keening sound, and she held him there.

"No," She bit out. "You have to have your hands firmly on the wound...Now...focuse your chakra itno your hands...as if your trying to expell it through your hands...sorta like you did when you go tree climbing...just with your feet..." She stiffened, and pushed her hands into his, and he focused his chakra and concentration into his hands. Just like Chidori, it took EXCELLENT chakra control. His hands started to glow a dark black color, as his chakra became visible. It flowed steadily into her body, and she closed her eyes tightly, concentrating hard. He could feel the bones starting to mend themselves together, andhe felt his stomach flip over at the disgusting feeling of the shifting movement.

She sighed as she relaxed, and untagled her fingers from his own. He sat back, not believing that his idea worked. He sighed in releif, and she hugged him so suddenly, that he was too stunned to move. "It's a last resort technique that i was taught in case something ever happened to me in battle...I have been taught to take an enemy's chakra and heal myself and use it against them...Thankyou for lending me yours..." He smiled, and kissed her neck.

"Hn..." She buried her face into his neck, and breathed in his scent. He pushed her back against the wall at the head of the bed, and looked into her eyes as he pulled away. "Let me see..." he breathed, and lefted up her shirt. The bruises were gon, no longer marring her perfect skin. She watched him, with a confused look in her eyes.

"...?" She moved slightly, and froze when she felt his lips on her skin, where the briuses and broken bones were. He nuzzled the underside of her face with his nose, and she blushed. "Sasuke..."

"I have to go on a mission tommorrow..." He whispered, and her breath caught in her throat. "and I just want one last night with you before I go, Blossom..." He finished, reffering to her pet name. She smiled, and the moon seemed to light up his feral onyx gaze. He leaned in and kissed her hungrily, and hastily pulled at the hakama that she wore. he felt her hands working on his own black, sleeveless hakama, and broke the kiss, leaving a trial of wet kisses going down to her throat.

"Is this why you healed me tonight, Sasuke-Kun...?" She murmured into his silky, black hair. "..."

"No..." He replied, his voice low and husky, "I healed you becuase i can't stand to see you in pain...and i didn't want to see you to suffer anymore...the idea sorta just hit me yesterday...and i thought about it all day today..." He kissed her again, and moved down to her breasts as he slowly pushed the black hakama off of her shoulders, exposing the newly found flesh. He managed to get out of the confining restraint of his Nin-pants, and shoved them off his legs and bare feet, leaving them both completely naked. He nipped at her breasts, and covered a nipple with his mouth, and sucked fervently. She ran her hands over his skin, savoring the feel of sinewy muscle that flexed underneath her hands. She wrapped an arm around his neck as she arched up against him again, and her other hand slowly made it's way down to his hard arousal. She took his length into her hand, squeezing him softly, and smiled ruefully.

He bit back a moan, and shoved his hips foreward. he released her breast, and bit into her mouth, tugging at her lower lip, and she moved her hand back and forth, slowly, and keeping her grip tight. "S-Saku...ra...ah..." He moaned, and she relaxed her hand every time he felt close to bursting, enhancing his pleasure and bringing his quiet paitence to a testy boiling point.

"Damn...it...!!" He growled, shoving her hand away, and pulled her hips to his. As he caught her in another carnal, passion-filled kiss, tongues meeting and fighting for dominance, he thrusted into her, making her gasp loudly. Sasuke quickly found a slow, torturous rythem, paying her back for the cruel hand job that she was giving him a few minutes ago. His breath came in short, harsh gasps, and he thrusted into her with long, brutal force, making her cry out with every wave of extacy that washed over her. she dug her nails into the fiinely toned muscles in his back, and she yelled his name. "SASUKE!!" Her muscles tightened around his length, and he cried out also, as he felt himself explode, then total relaxation took over his mind and body casting his usual thoughts into oblivion.

LATER THAT NIGHT...

"Sasuke..." She whispered drowsily, "I'm tired...i can't move...?" he smiled as he lightly bit her neck, then softly kissed the now rapidly turning red marks.

"I plan on using you...until you CAN'T walk, Sakura-Chan..." She sat up, and attempted to stand. He helped her up, and she just stood there staring at him. He pushed her up against the wall, and held her there. She looked into his eyes, and he gave her that same apathetic look that he always wore. He gently rocked his hips against hers, and rubbed himself against her, feeling that she was already wet. "You say 'no' Sakura-Chan, but...you know that you really want it...You r body betrays you..." He pushed against her again, and then released her. "All right...Fine..." He whispered against her neck. "I need to save my energy anyway...so go and take a shower and come back to bed..."

She nodded. "Thats if I make it to the shower..."

* * *

Sakura woke up that nest morning to a very strange and lovable Sasuke nestled up against her behind, with his legs tucked under hers. He spoon her body against his, and had an arm possesively around her waist, covering her breasts. He woke her up by kissing her softly, and his hands roaming all over her body. She smile against his ministrations, and pushed him away gently. "Sasuke..." He sat up, and she did the same. "W-What time is it...?" She asked, and stretched.

"Time for me to leave..." He murmured. "Almost 0600...I have to be at the Hokage's by 0630..." He gave her a chaste kiss, and waqlked off to the bathroom for a quick shower, and to get dressed.

He emerged about 10 minutes later, in his jounin attire: The black Nin sandals that covered the white ace-bandages that ran up and down his legs, and the black hakama that had his family crest on the back, between his shoulder blades. His hand and arm gaurds covered the same white bandaging that ran up his arms, to his elbows, and down to the first knuckle on each finger. He gave her an unusual look, and he walked over to her, after casting a sidelong glance at the gear that he had packed up the night before and put against the door frame. He put a hand against her cheek, and cradled her face against the palm of his hand. "Sakura..."

"How long will you be, Sasuke...?" She forlornly whispered, looking into his obsidian eyes. "When can i expect you to be home...?" Tears came to her eyes, and he looked dow at her and framed her face in his hands. He took a deep breath.

"Sakura...No one knows of our relationship for a reason...I am the LAST LINVING UCHIHA...with the secret of the Mankegekyu...As a result of Itachi's death...and as long as I have it...I will be hunted...Just rememebr that whenever you are asked about me, you don't know when I'll be back...It's best not knowing...for your sake...and The Sound or The Vilage Hidden In The Clouds are in league with them...they could find out about you and I and come for you. That is why i raised so much shit about the time you didn't take that pill..." He leaned down and kissed her. "I want you to wait for me until I get back...it could be a good while...just promise me that you...as much as I hate it...that you will stick by Naruto or Lee's side...they will protect you. Understand...?" She stared up at him with huge, glistening, jade eyes, andher tears spilled over and down her cheeks. he rubbed his thumbs over her cheeks, wiping them away.

"You have to promise me one thing, Sasuke-Kun..." She sobbed softly, and the sun rose in the east, right outside their window, warming her face and sheet-covered-body withit's morning rays. He gave her a questioning stare, and she continued. "Promise that you will be careful..." He nodded, and ruffled her hair. She smiled, and she watched as he put a Sandle clad foot onto the edge of the window sill, and activated his Sharingan. He stared at her over his shoulder as he adjusted his gear that he held with a hand on his back, and smirked. Then he jumped off, and disappeared into the morning light.

"Sasuke-Kun..."

* * *

All right, Naruto-Sama..." Sasuke murmured, as he bowed respectively, and entered the room. He again adjusted the gear he heald over his shoulder, and looked at the dobe, who smiled back. "Sasuke, be careful over there...because you know that the Sound is a village full of deciet and even your x team mates from team Taka (Hawk) were deceitful...they attacked the team in the open...even though it did go just as we planned..."

"I'm ready...Sakura still has no idea what is going on...she suspects nothing..." Sasuke replied. "I lived in the Sound for the past 8 1/2 yeas of my life, Dobe..." His smirk widened. "Like I told you when I first came back...You know all of this..." Naruto stood up, giving him a scroll. Sasuke took it and pocketed it inside his hakama. Naruto grabbed his lean hand in his, shaking it, but it meant something more.

"If you run into any flaws orr interruptions with this...the scroll has a Summoning spell on it...just make the nessecary handsign with your own blood...I'm sure that the Snake-bastard taguth you how. Are you sure that you want to risk your life...your FUTURE with Sakura...EVEN your bloodline..." The blond headed hokage asked, gripping th Uchiha's hand like an iron vice. "Your heirs to your clan...EVERYTHING, Teme...EVERYTHING rides on the outcome of this one, single situation..."

"I AM ready, Dobe..." Sasuke answered with a low growl. "And i will come back..." He clasped Naruto's hand ontop of his with his other hand, and the pulled away. "Try to make up something when and IF Sakura sees me sometime before then...becuase if she finds out...i won't be able to win her back..." With this he concluded, and his body flickered, and disappeared.

"Teme..." Naruto laughed, running his hands through his blonde, shoulder length hair, and over his face, pausing to rub his eyes. "Damn...don't get killed, Teme...always making himself look good..." He remembered when his ex-team mate had always saved Sakura, and at the last time he tried, he failed miserably, as Shukakku, Gaara's demon, had trapped Sakura Haruno against the tree and attempted to crush her. Sasuke got injured in his attempt, and had to watch as Naruto had his moment to shine in the limelight.

This time, it was his turn again. He had saved Naruto's life from Pein, enabling him to keep the Kyuubi demon inside his soul, remaining a jinchūriki. Sasuke had redeemed his name. He was now going to help save the whole village.

_CLIFFY!! anywho...review, and try to foreward people to this!! Everyone says that it is good...i want more reviewers!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! ugh...i'm tired...I've been at Ft. Rucker swimming at Lake Thollocco all day...I'm tired. bleh...Please review... with all my love...DX i so tired..._

_UchihaSanNin_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: Those Eyes...**_

_HEHEH...MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET...I donot own naruto...  
Well you guys, the plot is thickening!! WHO is this NEW GUY, clad in a Shinobi Shuzoku?? (Those who DONT know what that is...its a Nin's assasin Uniform...or so i call it. put it this way...sorta a karate uniform but without the face mask and boots. keh??)  
Audience- North, South, UchihaSanNin...!!  
I'm so Devious... / I am the eptimology of the word!! sorry...just made that up...lmao...allright...now that were finishe for the nite, My ass is hittin the shower and bed...swam at FT Rucker and did a workout...im dead to the world...might not update tommorrow...maybe Sunday...going to Enterprise...then coming back to Dothan. Cya..._

_.  
__UchihaSanNin  
. sleepysleepy sleepysleepy..._

* * *

Sakura BARELY made it to the bathroom, and leaned over the toilet as her stomach gave on final heave. She relaxed after the dry heaves left her, and her stomach settled as everything she ate that morning was expelled. "Ughhhhh..." She moaned, and felt an arm snake it's way around her waist.

"Sakura-Chan..."Lee whispered, pulling back up against his chest. "Are you allright...? You ran in here to makefast enough to make me proud...and cry in shame..." She took a shaky, uneasy breath, and leaned back against him, thankful for the comfort. Sasuke Uchiha had been gone for about a month now, and she was sticking to Lee and Naruto-Kun's sides just as she promised. She didn't need to take apregnancy test for some result that she new was already showing. She had treated and seen people with morning sickness and other symptoms, and even read about them under Tsunade-Sama's tutalage.

"I know what will help you get better!" He suddenly piped up, and dragged her out of the bathroom. "Lets get those saltine crackers and some ramen from my place. C'mon, Sakura-chan..."

"Lee-Kun..." Sakura whispered, as he shoved the cracker pack into her hands, and held a bowl of Ramen broth in his own.

"Eat it," He commanded. "These really work ...they'll ease the stomach problems...i swear it..." She looked up at his profile and smiled, realizing how much Lee had changed over the course of 8 years that she had known him. they were just so subtle that she never noticed until then. He had grown into his thick eyebrows, and his eyes lost their "buggy" look. His face also lost the childlike rounded look, and his jaw, like Sasuke's was finely chisled and angular. His onyx eyes seemed to still raidiate with the love that he felt for he. He was just as tall if not taller than the Uchiha himself, and just as biult also. his biceps and other muscles bulged when he trained or flexed them, and he even admitted that he had changed for the better. He was over the obseesion of looking like the incredible Gai-Sensei (A/N: Yeah...Gai was nice loooking in his own way...annoying as hell sometimes...WHY DID HE EVEN THINK HE LOOKED GREAT!? EWWWWWWWW...i think Gai was gay...) and decided to change. She knew that he still had feelings for her, but something was holding him back from telling her and wanting her to accept his feelings. He DID want her to be with HIM, but he knew about Sasuke.

"I remember Asuma-Sensei giving these to Kurenai...She was having bad morning sickness when she was pregnant..." His eyes went wide at her shocked look. "o-oops..." He looked away, and cleared his throat, putting the bowl of Ramen on the table in front of them. "Sakura...I-I..."

"Y-You mean that you--!?"

"Yes..." he said, "I was here in time to witness Ten-Tens BADASS mood swings...even her own bouts of morning sickness...Kurenai's also...It was whn I came back from my 6 month mission to The Land of Waterfall..."

"P-Please...don't say anything to anyone...!" She sobbed, and he looked at her. his face fell when he saw the tears that seem to cascade down her cheeks. He pulled her into his arms, and he furrowed his brow.

"I swear it...I will never utter a word..."

* * *

"Naruto...who...what are they going to say when I give the news that I am having HIS baby!!" She asked, and sat down on the desk as he leaned against the wall, looking out the window at the sunset. "I mean...then Sasuke comes back to the rumor that I am pregnant with Lee's baby...which won't be true at all...then he'll crack!"

"Hmmm..." Naruto rubbed his chin with his fingers, and took a deep breath. "Yeah...it does seem to be a bit of an awkward situation, Saku--!" She suddenly whomped him on the head. "OWWWWWW!! What the fuck was htat about, Sakura?" He backed awy from her, and she crossed her arms angrily.

"AWKWARD??" She yelled, and closed her eyes tightly. "Try Sakura-Chan's life gone from a dream come true to slightly FUBARED!!"

"Ah...okay..." He hesitantly put a hand on her shoulder, and she tensed. "Look...you can't tell Lee to claim it like he offered...that would put you in a really really bad situation...um...ah! Just do your damndest to hide it...until the teme gets back...This mission I sent him on is a secret...I couldn't tell him what he had to go and do either..." He said, and looked out the window again. "But if you want to save yourself the critism , then tell Lee that it would be fine for him to prtend that he is the father...but it would REALLY piss teme off...You know how Sasuke is when he gets mad...about like you...unconvincible...and he'd kill Lee without any hint of hesitation..."

"Of course," she rolled her eyes, although she understood his doubt. "..." He looked at her as she turned to walk out of the double doors.

"Hey." He called out, and she turned to look at him with her brilliant green eyes. She crossed her arms, and he smiled. "I want you to be happy, Sakura-Chan...Please...Be happy. For me...and Lee...Sasuke would want you to be that way, whether he was here or not..." She nodded, and smiled. He chuckled, and thought, there's the smile I remember... She walked out of the office, and shut the tall door behind her.

She walked down the empty and quiet streets, towrds home. The moon light provided enough light for her to see her way, and she listened to her near silent footsteps. "I wish you were here, Sasuke-Kun...She whispered, looking up at the half moon. All of a sudden, she twisted around, feeling a strong chakra coming closer to her. It FELT familiar, but..it was TOO strong. She had the fleeting memory of Naruto fighting off a nin that was sent to slay the Jinchuuriki, and she was the one, with a little help from Lee and Shikimaru, who killed the intruder.

"SHIT..." She muttered, and looked to her left, to see a Nin clad from head to foot in black, using a body flicker technique. She lokoked at the path he was taking. The one that she just left. It led striaght to the hokage's place of residence. She cursed louder now, not caring about her situation. I'd rather have Naruto here and in good condition, then another occuring problem that seems to be coplicating my life right now, She told herself, running to the Hokage's office. This is nothing but a hindrance...Forgive me, Sasuke-Kun...

* * *

Naruto stretched as he took off his heavy green flak vest and his navy blue under armor, leaving his chest bare. "Uhhhhhwaaahhhh..." He yawned, and popped his elbows as he flexed his arms, and sensed the powerful chakra moving inhumanely fast toward him. Bout time, He thought to himself.

The Mystery Nin materialized behind the hokage, and crouched low on one knee. He was entirely clad in a black Shinobi Shuzoku, the traditionial wear of a Nin Assasin. His Jika Tabi, (Nin Boots,) went up to his knees, and was spit between the Big and first little toe, with a leather thong. Small spikes (Ashiko) were attached to the soles of the boots, to improve the gripping and giving him the advantage of having the use of a hidden weapon. He also had a face maske that heavily resembled Kakashi's face mask, but it covered everything except for his black as sin eyes. His hair was tucked under neath the part that went over and around his head, exceppt for a few strands of sable hair that escaped from it's binds. Two long Khatanas were sheathed and tucked to his left side, in the black obi that was tyed tightly around his waist. Naruto sighed, and said gruffly, "You're Late...I don't want an excuse so don't bother trying to say one...If you were her about 20 minutes ago as planned...this meeting wouldn't have turned out as well as it was planned to be...So...fill me in."

"Otowagakure and The Land of Wind are still going on with their plans to infiltrate the Land of Fire...and destroy Konohagakure..." The Nin's whispere, a raspy, deep voice, like Orochimaru's, (except without the hissing and freaky Michael Jackson sound to it.) "They plan on moving out within the next week..."

"Hmmmm...How many...?" Naruto turned and asked, staring at the completely disquised Nin. " What are we talking here..."

"More than we can count, Hokage-Sama..." He replied, standing up, meeting the Hokage's gaze with his Onyx pools of black. "Countless Missing Nin...The Sound's Military forcewhich is pitiful...and Team Hawk..."

"Right..." Naruto said, taking in the answer that he dreaded. "Shit...This looks like that we've gotta get Gaara and some other Sand Shinobi...Just in case...we need any and every allaince that is still established..."

"Someone is coming..." The Nin interrupted, and that brought Naruto out of his outloud thinking. The Nin made his way over to the window, but before he could jump, Naruto yelled, and grabbed the Nin by the back of the Shuzoku, and threw him against the wall. He held the Nin there, as Sakura busted into the door, knocking the tall, wooden structure off the hinges and to the floor. Naruto's head whipped around, slack-jawed, and eyes as big as plates, staring at her in disbeleif.

"GOD-DAMNIT SAKURA!! DO YOU HAVE TO MAKE A DRAMATIC ENTRANCE!!" He screamed. "NOW I GOTTA REPAIR THE FUCKING DOOR!!"

"I CAME HERE TO SAVE YOUR ASS YOU IDIOT!!"The Nin just listened to them argue for a few seconds, growled low in his throat, and finally got fed up with it.

"I HAVE EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL, AS YOU CAN SEE--!?" And the Nin he held to the wall rammed a well placed elbow into the hokage's wrist, with enugh force to numb it and make him let go, then took the oppertunity to do deliver a round-house kick to his middle, digging the Ashiko into the blonde's flesh. Naruto went flying into the wall on the opposite side of the room, twenty feet away. Sakura sprung after the Nin, who leaped and disappeared out the window.

Naruto recovered quickly and moved to the window, cursing fluently. He held a hand to his bleeding and punctured stomach, and didn't see any sign of the two Nin. "sakura!!" Shikimaru, one of Naruto's body guards, ran in, a wild look on his face.

"WHATTHEFUCKHAPPENED?!" He yelled, as other Jounin rank Nin came in behind him.

"I'll be back, Shikamaru, I gotta go and get Sakura before she does something stupid...!" He leaped out of the window, and disappeared into the night.

* * *

akura finally caught up to the Nin and caught him by his black obi, and dragged him backwards. He gave a startled and angry yell, and she threw him into a tree. The tree snapped with the force of her throw, and he wnet through it, landing on the otherside. His onyx eyes widened when he looked up to see the tree falling directly ontop of him. He rolled his body to the left, and jumped to his feet. it was then, as the Nin stood in the moonlight, that Sakura saw the Sound insignia on the forehead protecter that was tied around his bicep. The hour-glass Insignia stood out on it and seemed to taunt her. "Why the hell are you here in the Leaf Village...? And why were you trying to meet with Naruto-Sama...?!"

"That...would be none of your damned business, girl..." came the raspy voice, and she tensed.

O-Orchimaru's voice...w-what...? She asked herself. B-But...Sasuke killed him...!!

She shook the dreadful feeling she suddenly got, and pulled her gloves tighter on her hands. Before she could even begin to track his movements, He was behind her with his arm under the curve of her breasts, holding one of his khatanas at her throat. "SAKURA!!" She heard Naruto yell, "Stop!! Don't endanger yourself!!"

"N-Naruto..." She whispered, as the blade pressed into her windpipe, and the next thing she knew, she saw treed branches and leaves zooming past her face, and then everything went black.

* * *

Sakura came to at the sudden, damp smell that seemed to infiltrate her nostrils.She heard two hushed voices on the other side of the room, andthe door closed suddenly, making her jump. Someone had just come inside, and the soft foot falls were getting closer to her. She opened her eyes to see that the room was dark, and four or five candles were sitting all around the room, giving it a dark and gothic feel. Shadows danced across the room and the walls, and she tensed, not rekognizing the place, but having a feeling that she had been here before. A delicious aroma suddenly came to her nose, and her stomach did a flip.

"So, you're awake..." A muffled voice seemed to growl. "I have some food for you." She slowly sat up and looked around, instantly regretting it. The Nin was still covered from head to toe, glaring at her with his Onyx eyes. His arms were crossed over his broad chest, watching her. As she stared into that seemingly endless pit of black, her stomach heaved again, and she hit the floor on her hands and knees when she tried to stand, and barfed everywhere. The Nin just stood there, glaring at her now for the mess that he had to clean up. Sakura sat up, moaning an apolegy. "I-I-I'm sorry..."

"You're pregnant..." he muttered, and glared down at her, and she turned to meet his steely gaze. "With the Uchiha's bastards..."

"How do you know...WHY would you care..." She spat out. "I'm of no use to you--who are you by the way...?"

"Hm..." He smiled behind his mask, but didn't take it off. "I am the new Sound Hokage...I have more abilities than you would think possible...After the Uchiha absorbed orochimaru and kabuto took him into his own body...I came here to find out...The Sound needed a ruler...and I took over. And now that i have you, my, beautiful little Cherry Blossom...I can use you to my advantage...and destroy Konohagakure from the inside out..." She stared, wide eyed, at her captor, and gave him the nastiest look that she could muster.

"Bastard..." She stood up, and shook her head. "I'm not one to be used..." He just uncrossed his arms, and walked to the door.

"We'll see about that now, won't we...?"

She looked into those obsidian pools again, and whispered, "Do I...know you...?"

* * *

Sasuke stood leaning against the wall in his room, silently brooding. "Shit...two days...Naruto...your ass better be prepared...or this village will tear you and the Leaf Village apart..." He glared when Karin entered the room by herself, and gave him an affectionate stare. "What do YOU want?" She just looked him up and down, seeing that he was still in the black hakama and nin pants that he wore in Konohagakure, that bore his family crest: The half red and whit fan, in the middle of his back, between his shoulder blades.

"Oh, Sasuke...we're here all by ourselves...and...I wanted to help you...maybe...with some of the stress that you have taken on lately..." She said, sweetly, and came over tonim. He stood stock still, and didn't move from his place against the wall. His Sharingan glowed blood red in darkened shadows as the sun set behind the omninous mountains that loomed in the distance. Her red eyes bore into his own, and he kept the smug look on his face.

"What are you talking about...?" He growled low, and she was next to him sudenly, and his eyes never left her red ones. She inched closer to him, and out a hand on his leg.

"I think that I would be of good use to you, Sasuke-Kun...DEFINATELY better than that pink-haired girl that you chose to satisfy your urges with at the Leaf Village..." She smiled, and he didn't dare give her the satisaction of lokking down, knowing that her shirt was low cut, giving him a view of her cleavage.

Disgusting...He told himself.

"...Back off." He growled, giving her the nastiest look that he could muster. "I will not degrade myself by letting my urges control me. If you're so damn horny, go to Suigetsu. I'm sure that he would be damned happy to oblige you." He pushed off the wall at his back, uncrossed his arms, and walked off. Karin just stood there, too stunned to move as he slammed the door behind her.

Later...

Sakura ran down the hall of the hideout, finally realizing where she was at, and why that damp, wet smell was so familiar. Orochimaru's lair, underneath the Sound village. She had to find the way out of this maze, and fast. As she started to round a corner, a hand reached out and grabbed the front of her red shirt, bunching the collar together, and yanking her foreward, managing to throw her balance off.

"EEEEEYAHHHH!!" She yelled, and fell onto the ground in the most obscene way. Black, Nin Sandal-clad feet suddenly appeared in her line of vision in front of her, and she looked up, only able to see white, bandaged knees, and the hemmed edges of black Nin pants. She was suddenly jerked up, and being shaken feircely.

"WHATTHEFUCKAREYOUDOINGHERE!!" a familiar voice whispered harshly, and she opened her eyes, and regained her senses. The man that yelled at her stopped shaking her and shoved her against the wall as she tried to get a good look at his face. His facial features were hidden by shadows, and he glared around the corner to see the disguised Nin in the black shuzoku, and his chakra radiated from his body with his anger. "I found her," Sakura's capture said, and pulled her into his arms, twisting her so that her back was against his chest, and she STILL couldn't see his face. She started struggling against him when she saw the Nin coming towards her, his chakra radiating from his body. It was a smokey black color, and his eyes shone a feral black color.

"Thankyou," He murmured, and her captor released her, thinking that she wouldn't try to run, what with being surrounded and all. The Sound kage smiled underneath his mask, and unsheathed one of his khatanas. Chakra suddenly flowed into the blade, increasing it's size in width considerably. Sakura stood firm, not backing down. "You're more trouble than you're worth, bitch..." and he swung the blade in a hig arc, and began to swing it down. Sakura closed her eyes, and waited for the breif rush of pain.

This is how i am going to die...? Sasuke...! She thought, but the pain didn;t come. She heard a metallic clanging sound, as if another sword caught the Kage's, and she opened her eyes. The two blades shook, staying in place, one pushing at the other, barely moving. She looked up at the person to see a familiar chicken-butt hair style on the back of his head. She was too stunned to say a word. Ebony bangs hid his eyes and sneer on his face, and his eyes glowed an eery, crimson-blood red. "You won't touch her..." he murmured, and she hid behind him, feeling like a small child.

"Sakura..." he whispered, as he roughly shoved her into the room he just left. His room. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" It was more like a demand for her answer, then a question. he turned the bolt lock that he placed on his door the night that he arrived here, to keep Karin out. (A/N: LMAO...!!) He turned to her as she fell backwards on the bed, and sat up. She gave him a nasty look.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Uchiha! I was wondering what was taking so long for you to come back!! You're with the Sound again...WHY did you even bother to come back to the Leaf!!"

"I am currently in the middle of completing a mission, you moron. Are you really that thick-headed?" he growled back, and pulled a chair up to the bed, about a foot away from her. he sat down in it backwards, putting his arms on the gack, and resting his chin on his forearms. "THIS IS MY MISSION...and now you just made it a whole lit harder, idiot..." Sakura sat there, so close to crying, and huddled into the corner beside the small pillow on the bed.

Then, everything just came out: Her story about what happened the day before, before she was taken, and everything that went on from there. When she was finished, Sakura sobbed, and the tears flowed freely. Sasuke just sat there, trying NOT to show the stunned look that was already on his face. "Y-You're WHAT?"

"I-I'm p-pregnant...!" She wailed, and he wanted to laugh at her. not in a bad way; the reason he had the strange and unfamiliar urge to do so was becuase of the childish-comical way that she was acting. He kecked the chair away as he stood up, and got on the bed. "Why should I believe someone like you..." She whimpered, as he came closer, and jerked away from his hand when he tried to pat her leg. "You LIED to me..."

She jumped away from him as he tried to grab her hand, and ran to the door. "Don't make this harder than it already is for me, Sakura..." He sighed, and she pulled at the door. It didn't budge. then she rememebred that he had dead-bolted it, and she saw the key hole when she looked at it. "Sonofabitch--!" He was suddenly behind her, and he shoved her against the door. It locked from the inside.

He dangled the key in her face when he turned her around, and smiled ruefully. "Looking for something like this, huh, Sa-ku-ra?" He whispered, and tucked the key into his pant's pocket. "It locks from both the inside and outside...too bad...looks like you're stuck here..." She felt his leanly muscled leg start moving upward to the apex of her thighs, spreading her legs, and she blushed. He watched as the color spread on her face, and she looked away. "Hn..." He frowned, and the cold look returned to his gaze. "Like I said, Sa-ku-ra...you're stuck here..."

He shoved her away from him and the door, and took the key out of his pocket. he unlocked the door as she landed on her butt, and he slammed the door behind him as he walked out, and locked it from the outside. "YOU BASTARD!!" She screamed, and colapsed into a fit tears. Sasuke pasued outside the door, gripping the key in his fists, and it bent. "HOW COULD YOU, SASUKE...!!" he heard her sob loudly, and he clenched his fists tighter as he started to walk off. His long, ebony-black bangs hid his glowing crimson stained, and angry, cold eyes, and his face took on a smug, bored look, masking the anger that seemed to course though his mind and body.

We leave for Konohagakure tommorrow...one night...then tommorrow...she HAS to stay here...I can't...NO, I WON'T risk her or my heirs' lives...WHY DID SHE COME HERE!? His impassive face hid his thoughts as he walked down the hallway, and he gave the disguised Kage a narrow eyed look. He did it...fucking IDIOT...Narrowed, angry eyes met his crimson stained ones, and Sasuke fehed, and turned away.Wait til tommorrow...the sabotage of the Sound wil be completed...He growled inwardly.

* * *

Hope you like...I'm going to bed...

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12: The Attack_**

_Hey yall !! The reason I DIDNT update lastnight...was becuase my mother decided to kick me out of the house, and i had to WALK like 3 miles until my sister decided to come pick me up. lmao...long ass story...BUT now im back at my place in Dothan, and have severed the ties comepletely with my mother. hugh...ANYWHO...I DONOT own Naruto, and i wish that i did...for if i did...i would have alot of fucking money...and then i would be VERY happy... _

_3  
UchihaSanNin_

Sasuke stopped as he came up to the door to his room. Sakura had stopped beating the door about an hour and a half ago, and he saw with his Sharingan that she was sleeping. He quietly unlocked the bolt lock, and walked into the room. She was lying on his bed, on her stomach, sleeping peacefully. an arm was thrown haphazardly off the edge of the bed, and one leg was tangled in the bedsheets. Her pink semi longth hair was spread over her back, and he reached out to touch it when he came up to the side of the bed. He had countless numbers of scenarios going through his head: They all began with his ravaging her, and ended with her breaking his jaw and sending him flying agaisnt the wall. He smiled as he ran his hand through her hair, and he sat down on the bed. She suddenly turned over, mumbling his name, and he froze as his hand caught in her hair and he was dragged down with her on the bed. He managed to untangle his hand from her pink locks, and froze again as he looked at her moonlit profile.

A tear silently mad its way from her closed eye and down her cheek. He leaned down, not caring if she woke up, an tenderly kissed the tearstreak, tasting the salty sweetness. Her eyes flew open, and she saw him lean back up. "Sakura..." He looked at the wall, then back at her again. She slowly sat up, and ran a hand over his face ever so sofly. They stayed just like that for a few minutes, and stared at each other. Sasuke raised a hand and ran it over her neck and jawline, and whispered, "I want you to stay here...It's going to be safe here...I don't want you hurt, Sakura..."

He knew that that comment was a mistake to make. She lowered her hand and gripped it into a fist. "Sasuke..." She whispered sweetly, noticing that the door was slightly ajar. "Your forgot something..."

"Aa...?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

C--RACKKKKK!!

She sent her fist into his jaw with an amazing amount of chakra and force, and blood sprayed everywhere as he was lifted up and off of the bed, sending him sprawling 5 feet back. "I'M A FUCKING KUNOICHI YOU ASS AND I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!!" She got up and ran as Sasuke gingerly put a hand on his face, which was steadily dripping with blood. Sonofabitch...he thought...that was the hardest she ever hit me...FUCK...!!

He was pissed.

* * *

Sakura amazingly found the entrance/exit, and ran out into the inky blackness, with the growing feeling that she was being watched. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, and she realized that she had no weapon, no defense, no flak vest for protection or anything that a kunoichi needed for her own well being. She regretted getting away from the person that she HAD felt safe with, as she started to pick her way through the trees. "Hmph...Well, guess who it is...It's little Sakura...and Sasuke-Kun is't here to protect you now, is he...?" Came karin's annoyingly high pitched voice, mocking the pink-haired kunoichi. "Sasuke doesn't want YOU...He is planning on taking me, when the destruction of the Leaf is said and done with...and then He will be the Otokage of this village..."

Sakura froze at hearing this, and she stared into he shadows, where she presumed the redhead to be. "Right now, i couldn't give a shit if he stays here and fucks your brains out, you ugly ass idiot...I don't want anything to do with him anymore...So don't brag to me about your future with him." Karin was suddenly in front of her and lifted a hand as if she were going to slap her. Sakura caught her hand, and drew back a fist, and sent it into the redheaded woman's face, and she was sent sprawling against a tree. She shook out the tension and pain in her fist as she started to walk off, and said, over her shoulder, "You can go and cry to Sasuke all the hell you want for all I care...I'm THROUGH with him.

Later...

Before she corssed the border into the Land of Fire, She saw a familiar figure, slouched against a a gaint rock face, and his khatana against his shoulder. Sasuke Uchiha. "So," came his gruff voice, low and growling. "You want it the hard way, eh, Sakura...? I mean...I WASN'T the one who brought you here...I had you LOCKED IN MY ROOM for PROTECTION...I can't really beat the shit out of you...but its like you seem to be begging for it...Why? Cause' you go and decide to bust my nose...and tried to knock my teeth out...your pregnant...BUT...i can hit anywhere except for the abdominal area...and your Medical Jutsu is pretty exceptional anyway..." He tossed his sword to the side, and started to take off his body armor that he wore underneath the black hakama. It all landed on the ground in a heap.

"Lets go, Sakura..." He growled, and as he stepped into the moonlight, she saw the smeared blood that came from between his lips. She smiled ruefully, and he looked at her with contempt. "C'mon."

"Sure you'll be able to handle being taken down a notch or two by a kunoichi? Your FIANCE, per say...?" She taunted, and he growled.

"I wont even use my Sharingan..."

"You bastard, don't you DARE underestimate ME!!" She lunged, angry as ever, and managed to graze his ribcage before he sidestpped her fist, and she hit the ground. The dirt and rock broke up into large chunks, and the rock face that he had leaned against was starting to fall. It crumbled away from the precipice, and Sasuke and Sakura attacked each other as they dodged the falling boulders.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrghhhhhh!!" She yelled, and lunged at him shoving him off his feet, and he landed face first into the mud. She threw a punchup into the air, and hit a boulder taht nearly fell ontop of her. he hastily jumped back up to his feet, and just in time, turned to see the boulder smash into billions of pieces. He sunged at her, catchin gher of gaurd, and threw her back against the rock face that was at her back. "Aghhhh!!"

He then slanted his mouth over hers, and she tried to stave him off. "Get off--!" As she cried out, his tongue slipped into her mouth, and she tasted blood. She pulled away emmedietly, and looked up at his face. His nose was busted and bleeding, along with a fat, blood smeared lip.

"D-Did I- Do that...?" She asked, hesitantly. He glared down at her, and then his look softened. "Here..." She forgot her rush of anger, and put a hand on his face as it started to glow blue-white. The wounds emedietly healed within seconds, and he pushed her harder into the wall as his body came fully against hers.

"Sakura..." He murmured. "Are you REALLY pregnant...?" He picked her up into his arms when she nodded. "You're going home..." They disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sakura woke up the next morning in her own bed, naked, and with small red, and some blue, lovebites all over her body. "Heh...Sasuke...!" She turned over, but froze when she saw the empty, ruffled and cold spot on the other side of the bed. "Why...Why you...!!" She punched the middle of the bed, and shreiked outloud whd she heard an audible crack, and the bed split in half, seeming to bend in the middle, making her go facefirst into the deppression as she lost her balance. "I AM SUCH AN IDIOT!!" She wailed.

Later...

"Keep watch on the gates and walls, understand...?" Naruto advised, through his comm link that was in his ear. Numerous 'Yes Hokage-Sama' were the response, and Naruto looked around.

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura yelled, and ran up to the Blonde, who was standing on the outer wall that protected the village. He turned her way as she got up on the wall and sidled up next to him.

"Oi..." Naruto suddenly greeted, and the did a double then triple take, his jaw dropping as he watched the pink haired kunoichi looked up at him. "Sa-Sa-Sa- Kura!! How in the fuck did you get--!?" She smiled, and he stopped stuttering.

"Sasuke brought me back..." She answered, and he looked down at her. "He--"

"I don't care what he did! Are you okay, Sakura-Chan?" He yelled, as he gave her a once over himself. He patted her down, gaining a blush in return. "Are you sure that he didn't hurt you...?"

"Yes," She answered, and glared at him "The Otokage, is planning to infiltrate the village, Naruto," She nerly screamed, and he smirked.

"Thats what we planned for, Sakura-Chan..." He whispered. "Now... I want you to get to the--!"

"Hokage-Sama!!" Came a startled yell, and Naruto barely had time to react when a Missing Nin apperated out of thin air, right in front of him, aiming his khatana at Sakura. Sakura lunged, landing a punch into the Nin's face, and the Nin went flying across the wall, an through it with a loud booming sound.

"Get the civilians outta here, Sakura-Chan! I don't know if they would be safe in the shelter or not this time around...!!" Naruto yelled, and jumped in the sudden fray of fighting Nin.

* * *

Sakura ran her butt off as she tried to make it to the most populated area of the village, where the passageway lead to the shelter outside the walls. "No" She yelled, as she watched a young child start to follow one of the younger Genin into the underground tunnel. "Follow me," She said, as she grabbed the defensless children by the hands. The others that were around her grabbed ahold of anything that they could hold to, which was her skirt and free arm. They walked quickly to thesecret entrance in the rear of the village, and the Genin that were with her stayed with the younger children as she ran back to the others.

"Hey, Sa-ku-ra..." Someone laughed out. "I guess it's time for some payback..." Sakura saw a patch of flaming red hair, and managed to pull a frontflip as she dodged the numerous kunai and shuriken that were thrown at her. As she recovered and regained her balance, another barrage came at her. She stopped, and caught the weapon that was aimed at her throat. Karin stood about 100yards away from the pink-haired kunoichi, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hey...I'm here to show you HWY Sasuke wants me over you."

What the fuck is with this idiot, Sakura thought, as she moved a hand down to her weapon's pouch. She is an obsessive stalker...

* * *

Sasuke stood in the middle of the crowd, watching as the Missing Nincrept cloer and closer to him. "You might want to reconsider fucking around with me...I am the Otokage's 2nd...Sasuke Uchiha...I warned you once already..." He suddenly disappeared, and reappeared behing the cirlce of S Class Missing Nin. The Nin suddenly convulsed, and either half their body fell to the groun, with blood spurting out from their decapitated bodies, or large slashes appeared in their neck, or abdomen. They screamed in pain, then spoke no more. Sasuke sighed heavily as he turne around, and swung his Khatana in a high arc, shaking the crimson red bloodstains off of the shiny, honed blade. "hn."

"Soooooo...Sasuke...I suspected that you were on the Leaf's side...if not, then why are you killing the men that we recriuted...?" Suigetsu suddenly crooned, and Sasuke calmy looked up.

"Hn...I am on nobody's side of conflict...Yes, i want the destruction of the Leaf, BUT i don't want any part of it...I have completed my punishment for my own acts...and I won't do them again..." He watched Suigetsu's calm face turn to one of rage, and he smirked. "What...did I do something wrong? YOU would've turned on me, in order to take command of this team and to get where you wanted to be in the first place, Fish bait." Suigetsu let out a snarl of rage, and lunged, swinging his sword, Samehada, off his back.

Sasuke whirled around and the Samehad tore off His hakama. The Uchiha threw the remnants of the now destroyed fabric on the ground, and caught Suigetsu's next strike with his own blade. The two opposiing swords shook with the effort of attempting to overpower the other, and Sasuke won. His sword arched down over Suigetsu, and as the blade went ito his body, grey-haired and blue eyed man turned to liqiud. He came back together, and lunged for the uCHIHA AGAIN.

Sakura dodged to the left, as Karin threw a punch, and growled. "You don't own anyone, you manic deppressive moron!" She swung hard, and landed a hard, chakra enhanced punch in the redheads stomach. She suddenly felt a stab of pain in her middle, and leaped away to see that Karin had stabbed her with a kunai.

"I'm not great with poisons..."She smiled wickedly, "BUT...the kunai was practically bathed in it...It will slowly course it's way through your system until each and every on of you muscles start to convulse and tighten...then you won't be able to do nothing but scream as you feel you bones snapping..." Karin lunged at her in the next instant, not giving Sakura the chance or time to heal herself.

* * *

You know? that is the same effects as Mustard Gas...that is some NASTY stuff...thats why Im in NBC!! hahahahaha! Yeah...anyways. sorry it took so long to update, but i've been going OUT OF MY MIND THIS WEEKEND!! aghhhhh! review please! love,

UchihaSanNin


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Exposed-**

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long...I donot own Naruto...hugh...anywhos, review!! and tell me how you like the ending!! Another cliffy!!**

Sasuk dodged one lunge after another, and smirked. Samehada cut through empty air every time, missing the Uchiha by mere inches. The Otokage watched in amusement, and was standing ontop of a biuldings roofing, arms crossed. I'll get rid of this backstabbing prick, Suigetsu thought to himself, swinging his blade and missing again, then Ill get rid of his retarded ass too!! He lunged, anger flaring, and managed to cut a lock of hair from Sasuke's bangs. The Otokae uncrossed his arms, and leaped down to the ground, landing gracefully behind the two qaurreling men. Sasuke glanced over at the Otokage, and then Suigetsu ran him through the gut with the Samehada. It tore through his abdomen, and protruded through his back, blood coating the knotted and barbed blade. Sasuke smirked again as blood ran out of the corner of his mouth and down his chin, then he disappeared with a loud poof.

"WHATTHEFUCKISTHI--!!"

"Hn..." Sasuke cut off the shark-toothed man's yell of rage and confusion. "You have been under my Genjutsu for a good while now...ever since i've come to the Sound..." The uchiha's voice echoed through Suigetsu's mind. The said man looked around frantically, determined to find the source of the voice and kill the Uchiha. "A full month, and YOU of all people never figured it out...I thought that you were the smartest out of all of them on team Taka...You are not the one that I wish to kill, Suigetsu...I am after someone else...stand DOWN...I am on a nuetral standpoint. stand down."

* * *

Sakura dodged another cloud of shuriken, and slammed her fist into the ground. The ground was obliterated beneath the two kunoichi, and the buildings on the street sides also fell into shambles. "BITCH!!" Karin yelled jumping away from the seismic waves that started to rise up to her. She was now limping slightly, as a result of taking one of Sakura's chakra-enhanced kicks to the femur, possibly cracking the bone. Sakura was gasping for air. Her chest and arms were tightening painfully, and she did her best not to show how much pain she was. She squinted at her adversary, and growled.

"hah...j-just where d-did you get that kind...of poison..." She gasped out, each breath taking away what was left of her remaining and much needed chakra. "Only a highly skilled Medic-Nin like myself, Tsunade-Shisho, and Shizune-San may obtain a poison this...powerful--!?" She was cut off as she suddenly coughed, and hacked up blood. then she suddenly colapsed, and fell onto her hands and knees. "...Nnnnnh...!! N-Naru...to...H-Help...me...!" A shadow was suddenly covering her body, and she weakly looked up and hissed in pain as the muscles in her neck and back tensed up. Grey hair, and ovular glasses framing black, seemingly soulless eyes, and dressed the Sound Nin Attire. Orochimaru's apprentice, Kabuto.

"Hello, Sakura...long time no see, eh? Thankyou Karin..." He sneered, and Karin bowed respectively. "I will have to show my thanks when I get the chance..." He turned to her and gave her an evil glare. "Orochimaru sends his regards."

"...?!" Sakura was rendered speechless. "O-Orochi...Maru...?!" She gasped in pain, and Kabuto snatched her up against him, smiling as she screamed in pain. He clenched her arm in his hand, and pressed down on the tensed muscle. she moaned in pain, and he laughed cynically.

"Stupi girl...Sasuke didn't kill him...He absorbed him within his body...and when he was epelled by The other Uchiha...I absored him into my body...but..he got out..." He made a handsign, but before he could disappear, Suigetsu appeared and delivered a roundhouse kick to the Sound Nin's face. Kabuto was sent flying, and he skidded across the ground, then came to a stop. Sakura fell out of his grasp, and Suigetsu caught her in his arms.

"Ooh...why so tense, babe? I mean hey, i won't bite you head off or anything..." He looked at the pained looke in her eyes, and frowned. "What did Karin do to you...?" He looked over to the uneven haired girl, and sneered. "What did you do to her? Sasuke is going to kill you for this. And I won't be able to stop him--?" All of a sudden, Kabuto appeared behind the red eyed redhead, and put an arm around her waist, and chanted softy. Karins eyes went wide as his blue chakra coursed from his hands and itno her stomach. She jerked once in his arms, and then fell to thre ground as he released her. Her heart had stopped beating.

Suigetsu stood there for a minute, and sneered. "Well, at least I wont have to listen to her annoying bitching anymore...BUT...WHO the FUCK IS GOING TO COOK FOR ME NOW HUH!?" He set Sakura on the ground, and linged at Kabuto, and the Otokage appeared out of nowhere. He glanced down at Sakura, then watched as Suigetsu's arm doubled in size, and slammed into Kabuto's body. kabuto was rammed into the ground, and Suigetsu jumped away. Naruto appeared out of nowhere, and did a double take when he saw the Otokage standing there, doing nothing. (He did more like a twenty take...lol...) The Hokage Lunged, and the Otokage disappeared.

"If Sasuke was here on his own, then who the fuck are you!?" He yelled, as the otokage appeared beside Sakura, and picked her up in his arms. "You see..." He raised a hand to the face mask that covered his head, and tugged it off of his face. Naruto's eyes got as big as plates. Suigetsu looked over.

"WHAT THE SHIT, MAN!!" They both yelled at the same time. Sasuke stood there, his hair now un-chiken-butt-like, lying flat against the back of his neck and head, his bangs twisting around his face in the breeze.

"As I've said...you've all been under my Genjutsu...I had a shadow clone play my part in the sabotage...and i worked alot better than planned..." He looked down at Sakura, who had passed out when she landed in Suigetsu's arms. "I have to get her to the hospital..."

* * *

Juugo smiled cynically as he tightened the hand that held the village elder by the face, against the wall. "Ugggghhh...!" The old man's panicked gaze seemed to fuel Juugos sudden spike in his violent temper.

"hehehehehehehhehhh..." He chlenched his fist, and crushed the mans face in his hands. Blood sprayed everywhere, and then the insane man turned to the last one. "Now it's your turn...The Uchiha will be so proud...noone else lives that bears the secret of the sabotage of the Uchiha clan...except for Sasuke himself..." Juugo's curse mark spread like a wildfire all over his body, and his body increased in size. He lunged, his body now completely black, eyes red, and the old woman, the last of the elders, cringed against the wall, unable to defend herself.

* * *

Naruto smirked as he lunged at Kabuto. Suigetsu was leaning against the wall, his Samehada broken in half. "What a day...He thought to himself. never thought I'd see the day that this damn thing broke... Kabuto was bleeding profusely, form wounds gained from both Naruto and Suigetsu.

"What are you doing here in my village, Kabuto..." Naruto growled, his eyes blazing red. "You know better than to show your face here of al places..." He lunged, the Juugo jumped in front of th Kage.

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!" Naruto made a hand sign, yelling, "Substitution Jutsu!!" and then he disappeared, leaving a fat log in his place as Juugo smashed it to peices. His arms and body had expanded beyond the normal size, and Naruto gawked at him.

"You have the curse seal just like Teme...? wow...you look worse than he does...!" He made another handsign as Juugo lunged right for i, leaving Kabuto alone and free to do whatever he wanted. "Kage no Bunshin!!" A flash of green ran out in front of Naruto, and caught the enormous monster in his grasp. The Green Beast of Konoha. Rock Lee.

"Naruto-Sama..." Lee bit out, as he started to shake with the exertion of holding the out of contrlol man back and away from his superior. "He has managed to infiltrate the base and get to the Elders...they're all dead...you must make sure that everyone else is safe and away frome here...most of all...they seem to be after Sakura-Chan...they need her for sometrhing more than this, and we need her heavily GAURDED!!" He yelled this last part as he threw Juugo with all his might, and Juugo landed on the ground, creating a small crater. "Now, go, Hokage-Sama, I think That I have this under control..." Naruto nodded, and disappeared as Lee removed his leg warmers, then took off the 300PD weights that were hidden underneath them. they fell to the ground and Kabuto, Suigetsu, and even Juugo, had a shocked look on their faces.

"Now...You will face the full wrath of the Green Beast..." Lee muttered, "You should've NEVER layed a hand on Sakura-Chan..." He lunged at Juugo, and started pummeling him, too fast for his eyes to follow.

* * *

"Sasuke!!" Naruto yelled, and ran up to the Uchiha. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!!" He straight up punched the raven haired man in the jaw, and sent him reeling. Sasuke bared his teeth and glared at the Kage when he regained his balance. He was just walking out of the hospital, from delivering Sakura to the Medical teams.

"What you told me to do, Naruto-Sama. That's it. The Elders were the last to know of the Uchiha Clan's slaughter, and now they're dead. They were the ones behind the whole thing. They set my own brother against our family and wanted them all gone. even me! He could'nt bring himself to kill me, his only living relative. So he wanted to leave, protraying himself as the sole murderer, along with Tobi. I finished my part of the plan, and now I will aid you in yours. Sakura was injured...poisoned to be exzact, and she needed medical attention..." The Uchiha's voice faded off, and he looked away, startling Naruto, becuase it was the first time he EVER showed emotion for the pink-haired kunoichi. "And now, they don't know if they are going to be able to save her." Naruto's face fell.

"SHIT...I'll kill that sonofabitch..." Naruto's jaw clenched in fury, "She wasn't supposed to get involved with thi--!?"

He was cut off as the wall to their left exploded, and Kabuto walked in, sneering. "Where is she...?" He growled, and Sasuke's eyes went red as he glared at the Sound Medic. "You know Sasuke..." Kabuto muttered, as he looked into the Uchiha's eyes, "Orochimaru can stil revive your clan...He just asks for that medical Kunoichi in that room...he no longer has a need for you..." Sasuke growled, and lunged at him.

He ran the Sound nin through with his Khatana, and the blade protruded through his back, embedding itself into the wall at his back. "Hurt me all you want, Uchiha..." Kabuto muttered, as a line of blood ran from the corner of his lip, "But if it's NOT a lethal or death blow, then I will heal myself..." Sasuke smirked. Kabuto placed his hands on asuke's lower abdomen, and pumped chackra into him, through his hands. "Now you'll die as well..."

Sasuke smirked, and then closed his crimson red eyes. Kabuto seemed to wake up,and Sasuke muttered,"See...You aare NO match for me..." He had placed a Genjutsu on him, making him see what he wanted. Sasuke instead was still standig with Naruto, and Kabuto was now leaning against the wall that he just came through. and then Sasuke slammed his Khatana home into the glassy eyed sound Nin, killing him instantly.

* * *

"First gate...Gate of Opening...!! Release!!" He suddenly took off, and dodged the enormouse brick wall like fist that was launched at his head. Lee came in low, and took the giant out of control man to the ground as he swept his legs out from under him. He leaped up as Juugo fell backwards, and rammed his fist into his chin. Juugo went flying, and he collided with the wall. All of a sudden, Sasuke was standing in front of the brute of a man, his tomoe spinning in his red stained eyes.

"Juugo..." He muttered, taking a step foreward as the man sat up. "Calm down." He stared into Sasuke's eyes, and Juugo started to change back. He tired to stand, but collapsed again and landed on his back, in the rubble from the wall. he clenched his h air in his hands, and groaned, as if he had the world's worst migraine. Lee walked over to Sasuke, and took a step toward the now unconsious orange-haired man. Sasuke grabbed ahold of the green jumpsuit that he wore, and Lee turned toward him.

"I shall take him to the Hospital, Uchiha Sama." Lee replied, and pulled out of the Uchiha's grasp. He slung Juugo over his shoulder and disappeared in a gust of wind and leaves.

"Hn..." Sasuke went to go and patrol the rest of the village. he found a few remaining Sound Nin, and killed them off, using only his Khatana, spending his rage.

* * *

Sakura was sweating profusely in the bed. The poison had been extracted from her bloodstream, and she gained a broken arm and a few broken ribs. She tossed and turned under the blankets, throwing them off every chance she got, due to her fever.

"Uchiha-Sama," The nurse nervously explained as she turned toward the passive looking man. "She is in stable condition, just not good enough for you to take home to the Uchiha manor...She has a high fever...and..." He waited, a tight feeling that he couldn't explain as he dreaded the incoming news. "And...S-She lost the baby..."

Sasuke wanted to kill someone. Kabuto was out of the way, so the last person was Karin. She was the cause of all of what happened yesterday. He sat beside the bed watching Sakura breath in and out. Her chest rose and fell rythemacally, and he sighed as he watched. "Sonofabitch...I can't believe this shit..." He put his elbows on the edge of the bed and buried his face into the blankets.

"S-Sasuke...? W-Where am I...?" He heard her whisper, and he looked up, seeing her sit up in the bed, pushing the blankets down to her waist. "Sas...uke...?"

"Sakura...?" He whispered, "Are...?" He watched as she leane towards him and placed her head in his arms. She took a shaky, shallow breath, and snuggled up against him. "Here...let me get up here..." He pulled her into his arms as he layed down beside her, and and stretched out full length on the hospital bed. She snuggled against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They fell to sleep moments later.

* * *

A Few Days Later--

Sakura pouted as she shifted around on the couch. "Uhhhhhhhh..." She moaned, "Naruto, you piss me the hell off!! You can heal after three days, But it at least takes me a week to heal!!" She sat up slowly, and she sighed. "Where did Sasuke-Kun get to...?" She got up, and got dressed, thenwalked out the door.

Konohagakure was in the process of being rebiult, and all of the village Nin worked together. They repaired the wall, some of the houses and apartments, and they were now working on the rest of the district. Sakura slowly walked towards her friend, who sat on the ground with a small bundle in her arms. "Ino!" She yelled and came up behind her.

The blonde woman looked up to see the familiar too big forehead, and smiled. Sakura cooed, as she looked at the blue eyed black haired baby in her arms. "Ino, she so cute!!" She whispered, and Ino's smile broadened. "can I...?" THe blonde happily handed her over, and Sakura cradled the baby in her arms. "What's her name...?"

"Hikari..." Ino answered proudly. "She has my eyes and his tuft of black as sin hair...not to mention his laziness..." She watched as Sakura nuzzled her nose against the younger child's smaller one. The baby sqeauled and wiggled in the blanket. Sakura froze, feeling like she was being watched. She handed Hikari back to Ino, and turned around. She nearly fell over backwards when she came face to face with the Uchiha himself.

"S-Sasuke!" She stuttered, feeling his anger eminating from his body.

"You are supposed to be IN BED AT HOME. not walking around here, taking in the scenery, stupid." He spat, and grabbed her arm. He was only clad in his Nin pants and sandals, and no shirt, due to the hard work that he and the others were performing. "GO HOME. NOW." He ordered.

"NO," She refused, looking p at him defiantly. "Just because You are living in my apartment, Sasuke, it doesn't mean that you are welcome to ORDER me around everytime that I turn around!" She froze, hearing Ino gasp.

"Uhhhh...I think I'll go and see what Shika-Kun is doing..." She walked off in a hurry. Sakura's face fell, knowing that the whole village would know about it before night fall.

"Sakura, I said for you to go home, and you better listen to me if you know what is good for you." He muttered darkly, giving her a dirty look. "You got hurt almost a week ago, and you need to rest. not be--"

"I will not go home. I am staying here, Sasuke-Sama." He glared down into her jade green orbs, and she looked back at him meeting his gaze.

"You were poisoned, you idiot. AND you lost OUR baby! GO HOME!! You're in no shape to be here or even outside so go!" She looked up at him, her fierce look turning into shock.

"W-what..." She gasped, and he instantly regretted sayin that outloud. "I lost...the...baby...?!" She felt a knot form in her throat, and tears burned behind her eyes, and spilled over her cheeks. "NO..." She looked up into his obsidian eyes, as they started turning blood red. The tomoe appeared, bordering his pupils, and they started spinning. Then, for Sakura, everything went black, and she fell against the Uchiha, managing to put a hand on his shouldr in a feeble attempt to catch herself as he caught her in his arms, against his chest.

Sakura sat up in her bed, realizing that it wasn't her bed at all. "W-wha...?" An arm was suddenly thrown over her waist, and she jumped. She looked down to see Sasuke looking up at her with his obsidian eyes.

"We're not at the apartment anymore..." He murmured. "I have had maids clean the Uchiha manor...as the last living Uchiha, it is mine now...we will move your things here when THE DOCTOR says that you can get up and move around." He sat up on the edge of the bed, and stood up, stretching. She blushed seeing that he was comepletely naked. "The maids here will do anything you want them to...so you have no excuse to go out til you're better. Got it?"

"WHY are you doing this to me...?" She whispered, and he stared at her. She looked away, and gripped the blanket in her fists. "You're forcing me to do something that I don't want..."

"I don't care if you want it or not..." He replied, his voice low. " It's about time that i claim my own inheritance...and I'm doing what i consider best for you. Whether you like it or not." Then he walked around the side of the bed, and disappeared into the bathroom.

Sasuke left without so much as a goodbye, and she sat up, thinking of exploring the new household. She looked around the white room, and took it all in. There was barely any furniture. there was a small chester drawer on the other side of the bed, and a full length mirror by the Fusuma (sliding door.) She walked through the house, seeing none of the maids that Sasuke had mentioned earlier. It had the traditional living room, kitchen (HUGE) and and The study room, where she could see Saasuke spending his time after his getting granted to the head of The ANBU Operations with Naara Skiamaru. She made her way outside, shutting the Shouji door behind her. The Rouka, wooden flooring, felt smooth beneath her feet. How long had the village been trying to repair this place...eight years of abandonment can do BAD things to a place this luxurious...she thought.

She turned to look out into the yard, and gasped. her jaw dropped at the sight of beautiful Sakura trees everywhere. Small lined leaves and blooms of Ikebana lined the edge of the rouka, and the small blue-ish purple foweres seemed to peek up at her. In the middle of the large garden, between the long hall and Cherry Blossoms, was a dark, nearly black pond, which was maybe 10 to 12 feet in diameter. She smiled, taking in the beauty of it all. "Well..." The Kunoichi whispered, " I think I have Sasuke's mother and other relatives to thank for this...I will take very good care of this place...I swear it." She turned and walked back into the house, still amazed by what she saw.

That night...

Sasuke got home that night, and Sakura was nowhere in sight. He looked around in blind panic, not knowing where she was. He looked in and throughout the house, but foun no sign of her anywhere. He then looked outside as he slid the Shouji door open, and sighed when he saw her pink hair shining in the moonlight. She was sitting next to the large pond, running her hand through the dark liqiud, making the miiror like surface shimmer. She was wrapped up in one of his hakamas, and he qiuetly shut the shouji behind him as he stepped out onto the rouka.

"Sasuke..." He heard her whisper, "I'm sorry...I just wanted to sit outside for a while...It looked comfortable..." He came up beside her and sat down, looking into the water. He didn't say anything as he did, and just stared into the glassy, dark surface. "Are you okay...?" She asked, looking up at his profile that was hidden by his bangs. "Sas-Sasuke...?" Then he suddenly turned on her, and grabbed her around the throat, choking off a suprised gasp, and cutting off the breath to her lungs. He slammed her against the ground, and she couldn't cry out at all. The only thing she could do was whisper in a hoarse voice. "...?!"

Sasuke flew out of the bed and landed on the floor, stomach first. He gasped for air as he sat up, and sweat ran down his face, neck, chest, back and abs. "Sh-SHIT..." He looked at the clock on the bedside table. three in the morning. "SHIT..." He sat back down on the bed, and put his face in his hands. a familiar burning pain was starting to envelope him. The left side of his neck, just below the tendon. The curse mark had come back. He stood up and looked in the full length mirror that stood at the end of the bed, by the fusuma. "WHATTHEFUCK!!"

Sakura practically jumped three feet into the air, when she heard Sasuke's yell of pain and confusion She hastily threw on the hakama that she wore earlier and tied an obi around her waist to hold it in place. "S-Sas-Sasuke!!" She yelled, and ran to where she presumed the scream came from. He was sitting in the Study room, and he was huddled up into a fetal position against the desk. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!" He yelled in pain again, and she ran over to him. She took his hand way from his neck, and froze when she saw the familiar inky black stain on the side, just underneath the tendon. Orochimaru's curse mark. The three tomoe glowed red for another few seconds, and Sasuke threw her away from him. She flailed her arms around her trying to regain her balance, then as she did, she came back to his helpless form.

"Sasuke...No, listen to me...please listen..." She begged, holding his face against her breasts as he tried to shove her off. He relaxed at the sound of her voice, and moaned in pain. His hand covered the marking at his neck again, and she wrapped her arms around him. "Sasuke...please...calm down...im here...I'm STILL here...Please...you're okay, baby...you're okay..." She didn't even have a second thought at calling him baby. He felt so helpless in his arms, just lke he did all those years ago when he first got bitten by that snake-bastard.

He fell to sleep a few hours later, and she didn't want to move hm from where he was. "Sasuke..." She whispered, and combed his raven hair back, away form his eyes and face. "You're all right...I'm here...I'll always be here..."

* * *

**oi!! So...how it was? lol...i hope that you liked it, sorry to end it with another cliffy...i needed to cut it out somewhere, cuz i gotta go and run and then guzzzle some cranberry juice...bladder infections...they SUCK!! ANYWAY...I go to the recruiter's office tommorrow at around 0800, so ill post it on my bio when i find out when i leave...i might not know til sumtime next week, cuz i think that is when i go to MEPS in Montgomery AL. Hmmmmmmm...lets throw a dart on the board and see where she goes for AIT...**

**Sasuke appears out of nowhere..."YOURE GOING TO HELLLLLLLL FOR WHAT YOUVE DONE TO MEEEEEE!!"**

**THWACK!!**

**"SHUTUP SASUKE-KUN! youre supposed to be passed out!!"**

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**_Chapter 14: Dealing With The Pain-Secrets unveiled!!_**

* * *

**_Well, well well well...here we are yet again, a new chappie!! got this word from C.A.M.E.O. ... , INTERESTING WORD...made me think of Chapstick...lmao...wow...ANYWHOS...me no own naruto...and her is the "Chappie"!! lol...sees ya next chapter...! _**

**_:D_**

**_Uchiha SanNin_**

Sasuke moaned softly as he slowly opened his eyes. He felt the dull ache in his neck, and grimaced. "What the hell happened lastnight..." He felt someone lying against him, and his back popped loudly as he tried to get up. He stopped, biting back a groan of pain, and looked around to get his bearings. he remembered waking up at like 2 or 3 in the morning, then nothngs else. he was in his study, and he looked down, seeing and feeling Sakura's pink hair against his leg. He let out a pent up sigh, and tried to move ever so slightly so he wouldn't disturb her. He barely moved, and she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "You weren't asleep were you Sakura...?" He asked, seeing the drowsiness in her eyes. She just smiled weakly, and sat up quickly. Before he knew what she was doing, she jerked his head down into her lap, and held him there. She looked at his neck, and froze when she saw the curse mark. it seemed to taunt her, and she felt the tears coming to her eyes. No, She thought. No, no, no, no, no, no...!

She was so focused on her denial that she failed to notice the tears that fell from her eyes and the persistant knocking on the door. She held Sasuke's face in her lap, not even noticing his persistant struggle to get loose. "Sakura--" he gasped, struggling to get out of her hold. Her brute strength was honestly too much for the Uchiha, and he tried to pull her arms away from his head. She just fisted her hands into his raven black hair, and as he pulled down, His hair followed. "Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" He screamed at the needle like pain, as if she was ripping his scalp off. "God damnit Sakura--!!"

Before he could utter another word, the shouji door that led out front was kknocked in, and it fell to the ground with a loud banging sound. Sakura froze, and So did Sasuke, but he lifted his face just enough to look over her thigh out of the corner of his eye. and he wnet completely red when he saw who it was that stood there. (A/N Awwwwww It really blushes...? lmao...yay Sasuke-kun!! :D) Naruot, Lee, and Shikamaru stood there, eyes as big as plates, blushing, and jaws hanging open. "T-T-Teme...what the fuck are you two--??"

Shikimaru piped up. "...well, we heard voices...and...well we thought that you were hur--!?"

He suddenly wrenched away from Sakura, and yelled, "GETTHEFUCKOUTOFHERE!!"

Everyone left in a sudden rush, and succeeded in fruining the Shouji door and even the frame. Sasuke's face was still flaming red, as was his usually obsidian gaze. He turned to Sakura, her face equally red, and she looked away, embarrassed and ashamed of her tears. He sighed and looked her up and down. "Sakura..." She hesitantly looked up and into his now obsidian gaze, and flinched back suddenly. "Sa-Sakura...?" He leaned over to her and she straightened.

"Oh, Sasuke..." She suddenly threw herself into his arms, and she sobbed quietly. "Sasuke...promise...Promise me..." He didn't answer; he was clueless. He just held her in his arrms and stayed qiuet, letting her exhaust her emotions that she held in for so long.

* * *

Sakura sighed, stretching, ready and eager to start her morning rounds. She remembered that Sasuke was still sleeping in bed when she left, and she planned on giving him a good wake up call when she got back. She walked into the small break room that was beside the entrance to the hopsital, and sat down, looking at her list of patients. She yawned again, cursing Sasuke for not letting her sleep til the early morning hours. She took a small sip of the coffee that she held in her hand, and froze. She locked eyes with the one name that she hated. Karin. She sputtered into her coffee, and it went all over her face, and it spilled down the front of her uniform. She yelped loudly and threw the clothing off. "GODDAMNIT, YOU SONOFABITCH!!" She ranted until she saw some of her subordinates standing in the door, staring at her. She froze then, and smiled, her face turning red.

"Uh..." A young redhead stuttered. "Sakura-San...Are...Are you alright...?" She asked, and looked around, as if lookinf for someone else.

"Ehhhh...eheh..." Sakura just smiled, and threw her coffee in the trash. " Eh, Gomen Nai sai...I didn't mean to worry you, Ana-Chan..." She smiled again, and gathered her clipboard to her chest, and hurriedly made her way out of the room.

She walked to her first patient. And that was the one that she REALLY didn't want to show ANY type of hospitality to. But she had to. She paused at the door, and read the resst of the woman's profile. "She's stable...but...has a fifty-fifty chance of survival...damn it..." She swung the door open, qiuetly, and walked in, shutting it behind her. She looked over at the young women in the bed. It was a sad, yet great sight for Sakura. But on the other hand, she would NEVER wish this on anyone. She had a sudden flashback of Kabuto's hands wrapping around her waist and settling on her abdomen. He chanted the words softly, and she seemed to convulse, and he drooped her to the ground as she screamed, then moved no more.

Karin was hooked up to a heart monitor, and a breathing machine. She had an I.V hooked up to her arm, which drained fluids necessary for her bodily functions to continue. The redhead's thick glasses were sitting on the table next to her bed. As she walked over to the bed, she sighed, and put her hand on the woman's arm measuring her heart rate. "For some reason...I feel that I am going to regret this..."She made a handsign and slowly and firmly placed her hands on Karin's stomach.

45 minutes later--

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM!!" Karin yelled, "GET HER OUT OF HERE!! WHERES SASUKE-KUN, I WANT SASUKE!! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE!!" Sakura just stared at her, a shrewd and disgusted looked o her face. She turned to the assistant that had rushed in when the screaming started, her eye twitching. "You can have her..." She angrily walked out, and slammed the door, making Karin stop her screeching and the nurse jump out of her skin.

"great..." Sakura moaned, exhausted as hell. Threw her coffee stained coat down on the couch, and dropped her clipborad on the ground. "just great..." She walked into the room that she shared with Sasuke, and sat down on the bed, not even noticing that he was lying there. She heard a muffled "Oomph!!" and a string of ongoing and explicite cursing. She leaped up and off of the bed, and looked down to see that she sat on Sasuke's back.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-Kun...I-I didn't see you..." She sat down as he moved over and sat up next to her.

He muttered something unintelligable, and she looked at him. "Sasuke-Kun...?" He drowsily looked up at her, and she laughed hysterically. His hiar was standing on end, not in its usual neat, chicken-butt style. His eyes were bloodshot, and he had a lind of drool that ran down is cheek and chin. He muttered again, and flopped back down on the bed, rolling over, his back facing her.

"Sasuke, wake up...Come and take a shower with me. Why didn't you go with Naruto and Shikimaru today? They came here to get you...They needed to talk to you." She whispered, as she leaned down next to his ear. He growled, and pulled her down onto his side.

"Sasuke!!" She pulled away, and he grabbed her as he turned over. He looked into her eyes, and frowned.

"What happened...Did something happen at the hospital?" She just clammed up, and looked away. "I thought so...bad day huh...?"

"Sasuke-kun..." She pulled away, and started to pull off her clothes, reaching for the towel that hung on its hanger by the bathroom door. He gave her a rare, curious look.

"Hn...?"

"I-It's Karin. She is still alive...and I have to enterrogate her tommorrow...I had to heal her today, becuase i was the only one able to do it...I really think that she was in league with Kabuto...but...what would they want with me? She wanted me dead, so she could get to you...but...Kabuto...?" He gave her a suspicious stare, as she turned to him and shook her head. "I don't get it..."

"Then don't worry about it. Kabuto is dead and that's all there is to it..." He stood up, tossing the blankets on the matress, and leaned against the bathroom door's frame when he walked over to it. He stifled a yawn and cleared his throat. "Just don't think about it...tell them tommorrow that you can't interrogate her...ask for someone else." She turned and looked into his obsidian black eyes.

"I'm the only one who can take her bullshit...so I have to..." Sasuke heaved a sigh, and muttered to himself as he disappeared from the doorway. She turned the shower on, and stepped in as she dropped the towel.

* * *

"Sasuke...wakey-wakey..." Sakura taunted the next morning. "You have a mission to go on, remember...?" She giggled as he mumbled incoherantly, and turned over on his stomach. She just sat on his back, straddling his hips, and smiled. "C'mon, Sasuke-kun...i wanna at least play alittle bit before I gotta go...and i won't see you at least for a week...Pleeeeee-ase...!?" His head came up, and he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She smiled again at his bloodshot eye, and her growled.

"Sakura..." He rolled over onto his back, putting his hands on her hips. "You are SO ANNOYING..." She just leaned down and kissed him lightly, teasing him. "Mmmmn..." He ground out, and sat up. His hands framed her face, and held her to him as he deepened the kiss, and he slipped his tongue eagerly into her mouth. Her hand were all over his body, exploring every muscle, scar, and hard plane. then her hands fisted into his hair, as he pulled away from her face and lowered his lips to her breasts. "every time...I try to sleep..." He growled as he let go of her nipple, "YOU manage to get a rise out of me...annoying..." They both felt his length harden considerably against her, and Sakura felt him slowly enter her, and she moaned as he kissed her. He shoved her down onto his hardened member, helping her find a slow and torturous rythem. He kissed and bit her neck and breasts, making her writhe in his arms as she pushed herself against his hips, then groaned as he came inside her, reaching total bliss and relaxation.

(A/N O,0 ...wow...um that was...short...? sorry!! tired...)

Sakura frowned when she met Naruto at the small darkly lit room, just outside of the enterrigation room that she would be questioning Karin. Naruto saw the forlorn look on her face, and looked at her with a sympithizing stare. "You don't have to do this...I can get Shikamaru to do it instead...what's wrong, Sakura...bad night...? Or morning?"

"My morning was just fine, thankyou, Naruto..." She suddenly smiled at him, and he was completely creeped out.

Sasuke must've finally relented on his end of the deal...ACK!! the images in my head...He started to pull out his hair as he turned to walk with Sakura to the table. "She is being held in there, Sakura-Chan...We'll be out here if you need anything, okay?"

"I understand..." She replied, with a curt nod to Shikimaru, Lee, and Neji. They all stood at the window looking over at Sakura, and occasionally looking into the room, seeing Karin tied to and sitting down in the chair that was so graciously givin to her. Sakura sighed and entered the small, darkly lit room, and kept her head down, knowing that Karin was watching her. "Don't tell me...You're an ANBU too...? Hmmmmm What a busy girl you are, Sa-Ku-Ra..." Karin tuanted, and glared up at her. "It's a wonder why Sasuke chose you over me...you don't even have time to spend with him..."

Sakura ignored her, and put her pad of paper and pen down on the table in front of her, and walked over to the other side, in front of Karin, and sat on the edge. "All right now Karin...Would you like to make this easy and tell me WHY and WHERE you got that poison from? Or do you want to make this harder and more painful for yourself?" She paused to add the effect, and smiled sincerely, pulling her gloves tighter onto her hands as she raised her hands to her face for inspection. "Just tell me why you were working with Suigetsu and you'll get to see your team mates again before you're thrown in jail."

Karin glared at her, her red eyes glinting with a feral gleam as the light reflected off them. "Fuck you...I'm NOT saying shit til Sasuke-Kun gets here..."

* * *

"It's about time you got here, Uchiha-San, Shikamar greeted, with a lazy, bored tone in his voice. "Sasuke nodded in returrn, and met Neji's pale blue-ish off purple colored gaze.

"What's going on...? Did Sakura do something stupid...?" He asked, monotonously, as he walked over to the glass window. His eyes flashed dangerously when he saw the pink-haired kunooichi leaning over the Sound Nin, smiling evily, her chakra enfused hands healing the enemy's wounds.

"Well, other than using up her own chakra to get answers, no...the usage is waring her out. and we called on you, figuring that you would be able to get a better answer of of the idiot..." Naruto answered. "After all...You have the Sharingan..." He smiled, adding, "Plus, she's been bludgeoning this girl for at least two hours now..." Sasuke sighed, and walked toward the door, running a hand through his raven hair, and jerked the door open. He closed it behind him as he entered, and cleared his throat.

"Sakura. OUT." She looked at him with a defiant looked, and his eyes bore into her. "NOW." She growled and made a hasty exit, slamming the door behind her. He closed his eyes, hearing Karin's pleas for her release.

"Sasuke-Kun!! Please, get me out of here...I kow that you want me back...PLEASE SASUKE-KUN...I didn't do anything!!"

"Shutup." He spat out, sitting on the edge of the desk, as Sakura had done earlier. He closed his left eye, and his eyes went crimson red, as he looked down at her. The Tomoe in his eye started to spin and dance around, and she emmedietly fell into a trance like state, sand slumped against the back of the chair. "Why were you working with Kabuto...?"

"H-He said that Orochimaru needed her...He wanted me to help him with her capture...and gave me a small vial. he told me to only use a small drop, it was a very potent type of poison...I used the whole thing because she was worth more than me...even to O-Orochimaru..." She managed to stutter. " He told me that he would move out with the Sound Nin, when they infiltrated the Leaf Village...I was assigned to the task of hunting her down due to my abilities...and to incapacitate her... The kunai that he gave me to use was tagged, so when it was used, it would pinpoint him to our location..."

Sasuke angrily crossed his arms over his chest, grimacing. His wore his usual passive expression, and never broke his cold stare. "Why is Kabuto willing to expose himself then?"

"Orochimaru wants Sakura!! Her Medical Ninjutsu surpasses her sensei!! And Tsunade was one of the Sannin...Sakura has the capabilities to give him what he wants...he no longer wants you..." Sasuke stared into her eyes, and walked over to her as he pushed off of the desk. He poked her on the forehead, opening his right eye now, having both eyes narrowed on her face. He suddenly poked her in the forehead, and took a deep breath. Her memories hit him so suddenly that he wasn't prepared for it. He sorted through all of them, finding the one where she was going to attempt to steal his sweaty and shredded hakama from the fight with Diedera. He scowled, and went on, and found nothing. He released her, and glared at her as she was released from her trance.

"Sasuke--!" He cut her off, when he kicked the leg of her chair, and it sent the chair teetering on the hind legs, balancing perfectly for an instant, and then the chair flopped over, with her tied into it. her head smacked the ground, and Sasuke's Crimson stained eyes bore into her. "You're absolutely disgusting." He spat, and walked out, slamming the door behind him angrily. The others watched him, and Naruto cleared his throat.

"Take her back to her cell...We're finished here. Sakura, go home...We'll send a scout out to search for this bastard...he is somewhere around here...because we know that he isn't in the Sound..."

* * *

**_"Wha-What did you do to Sasuke-Kun!!" Sakura yelled, turning towards the supposed female Sound nin, taking in the skin that had melted from her face, revealing an evil, yellow, slitted eye. She still couldn't move all that well, and the Sound Nin began to fade out, melting into the tree branch at her feet. Sasuke grabbed at his neck and slouched over, screaming horribly, apparently in anexcruciating amount of pain. "Sasuke...!" _**

**_"What is this pain...!!" He slumped down to his hands and knees, and his forehead hit the tree branch, hard. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" _**

**_"I simply gave him...a going away present..." The Sound Nin hissed, it's inhuman-like tongue flicking out of its mouth._**

**_Sakura sank to her knees, beside the Uchiha, trying to figure out what was wrong. "Sasuke!! Please!! Hang in there...Please...!" _**

**_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" He came up off the tree branch, and leaned over backwards, as if screaming at the heavens itself. "Uuuuuuuuuuuuuwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Then he took her hand in his, squeezing it painfully tight as he screamed. _**

**_"SASUKE!!..." She looked around. "N-N-Naruto!! Sasuke's--Sasuke is--!" She looked up, spotting his limp form against the tree, a kunai sunk through his orange jumpsuit, pinning the blonde haired boy against it. "W-wha...I...what should I do...!!"_**

Sakura lurched up in the bed, and gasped for air. "Sasu--!" A hand suddenly slammed down on her mouth, silencing her scream, and she fought against the owner. "M-mmmph!!" She wiggled out of hthe person's grasp, and managed to grab the kunai that she had laying on the dresser. She pushed it against her assailants throat, and yelled again as her arms were shoved down.

"Shutup..." Sasuke whispered. "Someone is in here..." He silently got up off of her, and she hesitantly looke around. Sasuke made his way to the shouji door that led him to the den area, and he quietly opened it. Sakura stood up and foolowed close behind, silently gathering her lost wits, her fists clenched. He came around the corner and collided with someone, fell over backwards ontop of Sakura, and jumped back, holding his Khatana to someone's throat.

Naruto's voice suddenly broke the tense silence, "Teme...?! it's me, Dobe-I mean - Naruto! Don't stab me, please...someone was here, I swear!!" And Sasuke flipped the light, seeing the Dobe's face light up into a retarded smile. "YO!!" He waved happily to them, then was lying on the ground in the next instant, cursing the Uchiha's name. Sasuke was letting his own string of curses ring through the house, and Sakura let out a pent up breath. "You nearly fucking cracked my head, Dobe! Why in the fuck are you in MY HOUSE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!"

"SOMEONE WAS HERE TEME!! "

* * *

Naruto left later that morning, and Sasuke growled low as he literally fell into bed. "Now I would NOT be a happy person if you ran me clean through with that, Sakura." Sasuke muttered dryly, and Sakura's body just went limp as she layed beside him. "What the FUCK were you dreaming about..." He glared down at her face, and her eyes grew as big as plates as tears began spilling over her cheeks.

"It...it was Orochimaru...The time when we were in the Chunin Exams, and ...and...He appeared and bit you, giving you that curse mark...!!" He rolled off of her, and sat on the edge of the bed. His raven black hair fell over his forehead as hi rubbed his face with his hands, and she wiped away her tears. "Sasuke...I'm worried...what if...?!"

"It wasn't him," He muttered darkly, and she clammed up emmedietly. "if it was him...My mark would be burning...and I wouldn't be able to talk to you right now..." He mentally kicked himself for the lie he just spat out. His curse mark was burning with excruciating pain, enveloping his whole body. He was sweating profusely, and his eyes narrowed as he concentrated on suppressing it. He wouldn't turn around, for fear of her seeing it and freaking out.

Sakura sighed, and leaned against his back. "Sasuke...are you allright? You're all sweaty..." She felt him tense, and she didn't say anything else. Sasuke...She thought...why do you have to lie...?TO ME of all people...? Is this just his way...of dealing with his pain...? His choices?

* * *

How do you like it!!

I hope well, cuz i typed all day... T-T My poor fingers...gaaaaahhhahahhaaaaaaa...O well...as long as it meets yalls' criteria, and my own, so far i think it has...let me know if i am wrong ehre...lol...so its all GOOD!!

HEHEHEHEE...See you guys next chapter! AND...if there is ANY CONFUSION...PLEASE message me and i will do my best to sort it out if its a mistake on my part. if you dont understand whats going on, ill be glad to x plain it...

XDDDDDDDDDDD

god im happy...idk why...lmao...

UchihaSanNin

LUVSU'S!!


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15: A Ruined Dream**_

**_Hey you guys!! typed my ass off again...lol...I'm going to water world tommorrow with a few friends, so i wont update...sorry...and don't freak out...this is NOT the end...trust me...ALOT more drama from the mind of UchihaSanNin!! Lmao...see you guys sunday..._**

Sakura checked herself once more in the mirror in their room. Sasuke had stayed the night at The Hokage mansion, thuroughly annoyed by Ino's motivational speech of:

"You can't be seen with the bride the night before the marraige, or up until the time you get to the alter!" She had yelled this, letting everyone know of the plan that was supposed to be a suprise event that next day, "If you do, It's bad luck!!" And so, thoroughly annoyed, Sasuke Uchiha was booted out of his own house, and he looked back when he heard this.

"You are such an annoying B--!!"

**_THWACK!!_**

The next thing Sasuke knew, he was practically eating a small black bag that had his clothing inside it. "I'll get you back tommorrow night, Sakura..." He muttered darkly, and turned and disappeared. Ino turned to her friend, smiling, and a faint blush on her cheeks. Sakura's gaze widened, realizing what he meant.

"W-W-What...?!" She exclaimed, and turned eight shades of red.

Ino's smile broadened, reaching her eyes, and yelled "Oh, Sakura, you're so damn lucky!!"

"E--wha...!" She dragged Sakura into the house, and slammed the shouji shut behind her as Ten-Ten and Hinata laughed loudly.

(BTW: FLASHBACK...) Later that night...after throwing the Uchiha out...

Sakura let out a drunken sigh, and leaned against her friend. Ino left Hikari with Shikimaru for the day and night, since he had the day off. They were the last to that were in the large juccuzzi; Ten-Ten and hinata crashed on the couch, in a drunken stupor. "Ino-Chan...I don't know what to do with him at all..."

"What's that Sakura?"

The said pink-haired young woman smile grimly, and felt her confused emotions taking over her like they always did when she got drunk. "I...I'm just really worried about him, you know? He...He doesn't tell me things...He still has the lack of communial abilities. (A/N I HOPE THAT IS A WORD...LMAO...CAME OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD...) I mean...he still talks to me, but he doesn't say the truth..."

"Whatdyoumeanbythat!?" Ino yelled hurriedly, and Sakura laughed outloud. The blonde leaned foreward, and looked at her friend, her eyes unfocused. "S-Sakura...? He hasn't hurt you in some weird way, has he? If he even dares to-!!"

"No, Ino...no...He hasn't done anything at all...it's just...I am having trouble dealing with him...He tries...but can't say the things he wants to...It's either that damnable Uchiha Pride, or either he's just stubborn as a damn jackass..."

"I say boith..." Ino whispered. She giggled and looked at Sakura's forlorn look. "Sakura..."

"I'm FINE!! I'm finally marrying the great Uchiha...and he is the man i fell in love with ...I'm HAPPY, Ino..." Her friend suddenly pulled her into a wet hug, and squeezed her tightly.

"Stay happy, Sakura...I don't want you to get hurt..."

"..." She hugged Ino back, and smiled weakly. Thankyou, She thought...Thankyou so much...

Present day...

She twirled around, inspecting the back of her ceremonial wedding Kimono. Kakashi stood behind her in his own Blue uchikake, smiling behind his mask. "You look Beautiful, Sakura. Even better than my mother did at her own wedding." She looked back at him, and smiled. "I can't believe that you two are finally tying the knot...a few years back i'd never thought it possible..." He sighed, and looked away, seeing her staring at him.

"Aw...thanks, Kakashi...We owe it all to naruto...if That baka didn't bring him to my house...nothing would've ever taken place with--" She bit her tongue, blushing suddenly, and Kakashi busted out laughing. "N-nevermind..." She stuttered, her face turning even darker when he laughed harder. She turned to grab the white ribbons that were wrapped around the white winter Sakura Blossoms, and he grabbed her hand, pulling her to a stop.

"Sakura...I'm glad that your dream is finally coming true for you..." He whispered, and smiled again, making the crinkling lines form on his mask. "Just rememeber that I am always here when you need anything, okay?" She nodded in answer, speechless, and her eyes got as big as plates as she watched his long, lean fingers reach for the edge of his mask that covered the bridge of his nose. He slowly lowered it, uncovering his finely chisled lips and chin. Her jaw dropped, and he smiled, making her blush. The scar that extended from the left side of his forehead and his eye and down under his cheek bone stood out, but it didn't mar his handsome features. "T-this is what you look like with your mask off..." She marveled, in wonder, and she bit back the urge to reach out and run a finger over the scar. "No wonder you never took it off...hell...you'd be overrun and raped within seconds..."

"What...that scary? Okay...I'll put it back on... Think of it as a wedding gift..." Before he did, he leaned foreward, and kissed her forehead. "I would be proud and honored to walk you down the aisle, Sakura...You're the closest thing I have ever had to a daughter..." He pulled his mask up, smiling at her. "Lets go." She smiled, and took the arm he offered, and he led her up to the door. "Oh..." He turned to her, and took her hand in his. "I want you to have this...The Fourth Hokage gave it to me a long time ago..."

She looked down to see him placing a Kunai in the palm of her hand, and it had a small tag attatched to it. The kanji was written in blood, and she couldn't read it because of how it had been smeared. "What's this...?" She asked, and he cleared his throat.

"If you ever need me...Just keep this handy and on you at ALL times...and if you get into any kind of trouble, use it...and i will get there as fast as I can..." She nodded, and smiled as he reached up and straightened the wreath of ribbons and flowers on her head. "Alright...tuck that into the pouch under your uchikake, and lets get out there before the impatient Sasuke decides to fetch you himself..." She laughed, and folded her arm into his again, and tucked the kunai into her Uchikake.

Sasuke turned to see Sakura walking down the small aisle, with Kakashi leading her. He still bore that lazy, half asleep look, and he smirked. He took in the sight of her, as if it would be the last time that he would ever see her: Her wreath of Winter Sakura Blossoms, entwined in the white ribbons, that were braided into the french braid that Ino had CAREFULLY put into her hair, and the uchikake, that she wore. It was white, with a small, barely visible flower pattern going up the right shoulder, and he sighed. She's never looked so beautiful...He thought to himself, then was cut off when he felt a sharp jab at his side. He turned and glared at Naruto, who gave him a goofy grin.

"She's beautiful Sasuke...she did it all for you too...If I don't hear you say those words to her tonight, i swear I'll knock you in the face so hard, you have to resort back to infancy!" The blonde Hokage whispered harshly, gaining another harsh glare from Sasuke.

Sasuke took a seat beside Sakura, and she nestled as close as she could to him, their arms touching. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, catching her glance. "..."

"..." She blushed, remembering his threat from the day before. "..."

Naruto started the Intro speech.

lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalaalalaalalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaa...(A/N:This is not what is really sed...lmao...I am just wasting space...I'm not really into formalities, and I looked it up, all it sed was that Western customaries are becoming more popular in the East. SO...Back to the wedding...EeeeeeeeeeeeHYA)

"Tem--Er- Sasuke-kun..." Naruto hastily corrected, gaining a glare from the Uchiha, "You may kiss the bride...and you better make it GOOD." Everyone sniggered as quietly as they could, unable to hold it back. Sasuke rolled his eyes, and smirked. He gave naruto the 'I WILL KILL YOU' look, and turned to Sakura. She blushed as he leaned in closer to her, and paused, snaking an arm around her waist. His lips claimed hers, in a brutal yet amazingly soft and loving kiss, and Sakura heard Ino wail. She swooned with the rest of the girls that sat with her, and fell over in the seat with a loud thump. Shikimaru mumbled something about troublesome women and their outta control emotions, and Sasuke slowly pulled away after successfully leaving his blushing bride breathless.

later...at the formal dinner...

Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, and tried to fight the urge to kiss him. He was pouting horribly, and she laughed everytime he looked at her, as if PLEADING for her to drag him away from there. He gave her an irritated look as he turned to her, hearing her unsuccesful attempt of suppression, and she leaned in and kissed him anyway, and Ino cooed. "I-I-I'm so happy for you S-S-Sak-ura-Chan...!!" She sobbed, and Sakura laughed again.

Sasuke bit his tongue, knowing better than to say something ugly in front of his new wife. After eating that pack of clothing yesterday, i'm going to have to think twice about saying things...He thought. Sakura is brutal...

Sakura looked around, seeing the ANBU members around the house. They wer virtually invisible to the ordinary eye, but Sakura, being amongst their ranks, knew where they were hiding. She counted twelve, and wondered why Sasuke would assign so many, for one, and put them here, instead of watching the surrounding areas around KONOHA...not the Uchiha manor. Naruto noisily banged his chopsticks on the sake cup, and accidently broke the cup, due to hitting it too hard. And it DID get everyone's attention.

"HEHEH...I'll pay you back someday for that, Teme...Everyone turned and looked at the Hokage, and laughed. He was drunk, and a slow blush came to his cheeks. "I'd just like to give a toast to...hic...my two BEST friends in the whole world...I know we've had our fair share of squabbles and disagreemants, but I still love you guys..."

Sasuke started to add a nasty but funny comment, but when he opened his mouth, Sakura cuffed him hard in the ribcage, making him cough. He growled inwardly. SONOFABITCH...that HURT...!!

"We may have had our differences in the past, but --!!"

_**TH-WUMP!!**_

He was suddenly cut off when a Kunai landed in the middle of the table, right in his heaping plate of food. The Yoshoku (fried and breaded food) was ruined, along with the pile of Uni (Salt pickled Sea Urchins). The food seemed to explode, sending it all in every direction possible and physically known to mankind. Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Naruto (He took the brunt of the food exposion) and Kurenai and her daughter was showered with the remnants of what was left of it. "Eh..."

Sasuke silently brooded, and tensed up as Sakura tried to pick the bits and peices off of her Uchikake. "..." (A/N: HE IS PISSED...)

Everyone else dusted themselves off, But Naruto stood there, letting the loss of food, and the abrupt interruption of his speech take over his calm demeanor. "WHOTHEFUCKTHREWTHAT!!"

Sakura stood up to calm him down, but as soon as she touched his broad shoulder, one of the ANBU Operatives that were gaurding the perimeter suddenly crash-landed onto the table, collapsing it from the inside out. Sasuke jumped away, narrowly avoiding a plate that went soaring in for his neck. He shoved sakura behind him, and looked around. some of the others went into a blind panic, and the Leaf Nin stayed calm. Shikamaru shoved Ino in the direction of their own home, telling her to get going. Sasuke did the same with Sakura.

"NO." She blindly refused, not until she knew what was going on. Another shower of shuriken and kunai came from above them, and Sakura dodged out form behind Sasuke's back, avoiding all of them as she flipped and twisted gracefully into the air to get to Naruto. She fervently threw off her Uchikake, and hiked her kimono up to her thighs, so she could move around better. Sasuke watched, and threw himself behind a tree. A Nin suddenly appeared in front of her, and and reached out for the pinkette, and missed her by an inch as she ducked in low, and punched upward, cleanly boxing him in the chin with her glowing fists. Blood sprayed into an upward arch, and she again went to get Naruto out of harm's way.

She grabbed the blustering and drunk Hokage, and threw him towards Sasuke. Sasuke ducked, letting naruto fly by, and Naruto hit the floor, and slid a few feet, angry as ever. Another Nin suddenly appeared in front of Sakura, and she stood defiantly in front of him. "You will not harm Naruto...If you want to get to him, or Sasuke, you will have to get through ME first."

"Hmph...It's not Naruto that we want, you stupid wench..." The Nins brown eyes glanced over her shoulder to see the Uchiha's body flicker, and he appeared in front of Sakura, his Khatana drawn, and the chirping of birds were getting louder and louder.

"Ch-Chidori...!?" Sakura whispered, and Sasuke slammed the sword into his gut, as he seemed to look down at the blade that was made of the electrical current, and it coursed through his body. Sasuke kicked him off of his blade, and the man lurched back, trying desperately to regain his balance. Sakura just stood there where she was, too stunned to move, and sank down on her legs and suddenly feeling weak. She willed herself not to breath, knowing that is was some kind of chemical agent that was scattered into the wind. She held her breath.

Sasuke's eyes glowed an eery red color, and the Nin leaped away, not looking into his eyes. "We'll meet again you bastard...!!" He disappeared, leaving Sasuke there in the open field.

"sonofabitch..." Naruto muttered, as kakashi helped him up. "What the hell happened...?" Kakashi sighed, and filled the kage in.

* * *

Sakura breathed a sigh of releif when Sasuke pulled her off the ground, and looked her over for wounds. He found nothing out of place, except for her now reddish blue tinged knuckle from the punch she gave the Nin that attempted to grab her. He walked off to see to the others, and looked over Naruto when he got to him. Sakura checked over Kurenai and her daughter, and willed them to go home, after finding nothing wrong with either of them.

After everyone left, Sasuke slouched against the railing outside, with a brooding look on his usually calm face. He looked up, sensing that Sakura was staring at him, but when he looked up, she was picking up everything that was scattered in the back by the small pond. "Leave it." He growled monotonously, and she ignored him. "Sakura," He said, and edge in his voice. "I daid for you to leave it. The maid will get it tommorrow."

"Leave me alone..." He could tell by the low tone of her voice that she had been crying. She was trying to keep to herself, but he was NOT going to leave her alone. "Jus tog away and let me clean this crap up, okay?" She stooped to pick up a peice of trash, and stopped when she felt a breeze, signalling that Sasuke had appeared behind her. His arms went around her waist, and he pulled her backwards into his warm embrace.

"You're such a damn idiot..." He muttered. "I tried to protect you...but you deliberately threw that in my face by going and risking yourself to get to the Dobe..."

"It comes with the job description," She growled, and wrenched away. "Don't YELL at me for doing my job!" Shee yelled, and a tear slipped from her eye. Sasuke watched, not sure what to do or say to her.

"Who's yelling?" He said with sarcasm, and gave her a blank look. "It sure as hell ain't me." He grabbed her and dragged her into the house, slamming the shouji shut with his foot. "c'mon." He offered her his hand, and she stared at it. He remained cool and collected, and her temper soared. She just growled, and stomped past him and into their room, slamming the door shut. He just stood there, clnched his jaw, and closed his eyes. He waited a few minutes, then decided what he was going to do.

thirty minutes later...A/N; I laughed my ASS off while i typed this...LMAO ,

Sakura had long since stripped down and put on one of her T-shirts on, and layed on the bed, rubbing her tear-filled eyes. She sighed, thinking, Maybe i shouldn't have exploded on him...but...after biting my head off for trying to protect Naruto...WHAT DOES HE WANT ME TO DO!? stand there in blind panic and look like a defenseless child?

All of a sudden, Sasuke came through the thick papered door, and looked up at her as he regained his balance. "E...tha...wha...!? What the fuck!!" She yelled, as he just gave her a crimson-red-eyed stare.

"I'm sleeping in here, with or without you, whether you like it of not. _**YOURE** NOT KICKING ME OUT OF **MY** ROOM."_ He sat down on the bed and took off his uchikake, then stripped down untill he was naked and under the blankets.

"jackass..." She whispered, and he suddenly leaped on her, sending her sprawling to the floor with him ontop of her. His Sharingan seemed to bore through her, and she scowled. "You wouldn't dare..." She growled, and he smirked.

"TRY ME." He muttered with a dark tone. "Don't get pissy with me just because those Nin decided to come at the wrong time. It's NOT MY FAULT. take your anger out on somebody else."

"You're the one who jumped all over me for defendng Naruto!! What? are you jealous for me coming to his rescue instead of yours!! Wow, Sasuke that is pretty shallow, even for you--!!" He silenced her with a searing kiss, and he held pulled her up to him as he slipped a hand underneath her back. She gave in, and kissed back. He he pulled her up to a standing position, breaking the kiss, and collided with her again as he shoved her roughly against the wall. His skillfull fingers slipped underneath her shirt, and cupped a breast, and the other hand tore the fabric down the front, tearing it away from her body. She bit back a moan as his hand ran down her side, and his mouth left hers to gently suck at the soft spot on her neck.

He nipped his way down to her breasts, and took her nipple into his mouth. He bit down and soothed the tender flesh with a flick of his tongue. He ran a hand over the curve of her butt, and and held her to him as she wrapped her legs around his narrow hips. She ran her hands through his raven hair, and and clenched it in her fists as he sucked harder, then released her breast with a small pop. He tunred and slowly lowered her to the bed, and moved down to her stomach as he came over her. He kissed every inch of her exposed skin, and ran his tongue in and over her naval.

"Sasuke..." She moaned, and and shivered slightly. She arched her back in a feeble attempt for even more as his tongue found her, begged for more. "His hands gripped her hips in his hands, andheld her to him as he tasted her. Sakura gripped the thin white sheets in her fists as he worked on her, and his hand massaged her upper leg. He suddenly withdrew, giving her a bored looking stare. 'S-Sakura...He whispered, licking his lower lip, and he stared into her eyes as he guided himself into her. Then, his hands ran over her jaw, and he cradled her face in his palms as he kissed her hungrily. "Sakura...ah...ahhhh..." He panted and whispered her name over and over again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he buried his face into the side of her neck.

"Oh God...S-Sasuke...!" She yelled as he gave one final thrust after she reached her climax. He reached his own afterwards, and groaned, then balanced himself on his fore-arms to catch his breath and keep from fallind ontop of her. "I love you Sasuke..." She murmured into his chest, and he kissed her forehead. He seemed to stiffen, and let out a held breath.

He just leat out a garbled word, and she looked up at him when she heard it. "Nreaom..." It sortof sounded like he had cleared his throat in athe weirdest way known to man. She gave him a confused look, and he looked down at her, gathering the courage to say it where she could understand it. "..."

I can say lie my as off...tell Sakura off...say offending things...destroy her and naruto's own resole with WORDS...but i don't have the guts to say 3 simple words...

"I...I love...you..." he stuttered, and she smiled ruefully, then he looked away from her, focusing on a small dot on the wall. "Hn..."

"Sasuke..." She whispered, and he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, fixing her with his crimson red stare. "you're a Jounin...You're not supposed to be stuttering. Spit it out." Before he could growl a comeback to the words that he used against her so long ago, Sakura pulled him down for another mind-altering kiss, and he smiled.

* * *

_**Oi!! So how was this!! Little Sasuke got the nerve to admit his feelings...awwww!! it so cute...but unlike Sasuke ill admit...well...a little...eh...after him not having any feelings for like 14 years, i guess having a little difficulty on that aspect would logically be hard. But hey, Sakura melted the ice, i guess. lmao...Can't wait til you guys see what kinda mood swings she has...I am laughing my ass off reading it now...**_

**_Sasuke: Youre making me mushy again...WHY!! Youre such a bitch!!_**

**_Me: Aw...thankyou, Sasuke-Kun...I am honored...Now say it!!_**

**_THWACK!!_**

**_Sasuke: I LOVE SAKURA-CHAN!!_**

**_me: Good sasuke-Kun...goodboy...Fervently scratching his raven hair_**

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

**_Chapter 16: Pain In The ASS Missions_**

**_Hey you guys...managed to type this in like an hour and a half!! new record for me i gues...im gettin a headache, so ill update again tommorrow...luv you...gahhhhh...my left hemisphere..._**

**_DX UchihaSanNin _**

* * *

Sakura suppressed a smile as she felt her husband's chakra getting closer to the Uchiha manor. She knew that he would worry if she didn't greet him at the door, but hey, this was so much more important. She now sat on the large jaccuzzi, legs crossed, waiting paitently for the white color to reveal the truth. "Sakura...?" His worried voice was carried through the house and she smiled inwardly, hearing the worry etched in it. She looked up as he poked his head cautiously in the bathroom, and he looked relieved. "Uh...w-what are you doing?" He asked, cocking his head to the side in obvious curiosity. He then leaned against the door frame, placing his whole body in the pathway. His inky, black gaze and now lightly tanned face bore that familiar bored, and blank gaze.

"Here..." She murmured, and tossed the small object of attention to him. He caught it in his hands, fumbled with it for a split second, and loked at the small screen at the top. He raised it up to his face, in front of his eyes, and narrowed his obsidian gaze. "See...?"

"...Hn..." He narrowed his eyes a little more, to the point of looking cross-eyed, and making Sakura smile again. "What's it do..." He suddenly froze, a funny, confused expression on his face. "uhhhh... I think I broke it...It turned blue..."

"HEY...?!" Sakura suddenly screamed bloody murder, and jumped into his arms. His hands were covering his blaring and ringing ears, not expecting the weight change. Sasuke, who didn't expect her sudden outburst, fell backwards, and on his back, to the floor. Sakura knocked the breath out of him as she landed ontop of the now thuroughly annoyed Uchiha, and giggled. "S-Sakura...!!"

His eye twitched in irritation, and he looked down at her. "What's gotten into you, huh? You've been acting so damn annoying..." She just sighed happily, and kissed his chin, then snuggled against him just alittle bit more, and Sasuke blushed dark red.

about two weeks later...

Sakura rolled her eyes when she heard the Uchiha grumbling under his breath. Naruto had gotten a lead on the three Nin that had attacked the uchiha and his newly wedded wife on their wedding night. He was sent out to sleep underneath the stars for four days, and not to mention, Sakura came too, due to her medical skills. Those were the reasons SHE beleived that he had been in such a dark and angry mood. Everyone kept their distance, from him, and didn't talk. Sakura couldn't stand the awkward silence. Sai was up in a small tree, taking first watch. Kakashi was roaming, and inspecting and securing the perimeter for the night, with his pug like Nin dog, Pakkun somewhere in the inky black of the night.

Sakura was lying on her pallet, and looked at the still empty space where Sasuke usually layed beside her, dispite how small it was. The said man was still sitting at the fire, with his back to her, staring into it as if mezmerized. She looked over at him, and sat up. "..." She silently stood up, and walked over to him. She put a hand on his shoulder as she sat down, and scooted over next to him, as close as she dared, to where their legs were touching. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that she was now next to him. Not a glance, smirk, no usual "HN," or even a growl. "S-Sasuke...are you all right? You seem angry...please tell me..."

She watched his eyes, and he didn't even blink. They were fixed on the fire, as if they were going to put it out with his cold, eerie coal-black, stare. "S-Sasuke...I-I just wanted to know if you're--!"

"Nin don't stutter, Sakura...So spit whatever you're going to say out and go back to bed." He snapped, and she glared daggers at the side of his face. He turned toward her, letting her see his Sharinga flicker in his eyes. She just stood up, and turned to walk off.

"Stubborn Jackass..." She suddenly stopped walking, hearing his nasty reply. "What did you just say to me?" She clenched her fists in raw anger, and they shook.

"Moody ass wench." He replied, louder, so she could hear, and turned to face her.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh!!"

**_--Wwammmmm!!--_**

The next thing the Uchiha knew, he was on the ground in front of the fire, eating soot and dirt. His hair was getting singed, and Sakura stomped away, then threw herself down onto her pallet. She angrily pulled the blankets over her slender body, and covered herself from head to foot. Sai smiled, watching the Uchiha jump up, beating his head with his hands, trying to put out the fire that was burning the ends of his raven hair. I coul've dodged thqat...If I woulda' sensed it com--WAIT...WHY DIDNT I SENSE THAT COMING!? She DIDN'T use her chakra? what the fuck...

"Hn..." He just sat down next to the fire again, and crossed his arms over his chest, and glared into the fire again, doing his damndest to repel the urge to rub the lump on his head.

Kakashi frowned, seeing the whole thing play out with his own eyes. He studied Sakura with his Sharingan, his eyes widening in disbeleif. "She's got it bad...and Naruto let her come on this mission? Or did he even know...?"

The next morning...

Kakashi watched as his partner, as she ran over to the edge of the woods, and yelled, "Sakura!! Don't go to far!! Stick close to the camp!!" She was holding an arm to her stomach, and The Copy Nin couldn't help but feel a large amount of pity for the younger woman. Sasuke just watched his pink-haired wife run to the cover of the trees, and dropped his gaze to his still full plate. He made a nasty face, then threw the contents into the fire. His appetite just seemed to be sucked right out of him when he saw the way Sakura covered her mouth and dropped her own.

"Buuuwhaaaaa!!" The rest of the team heard the sound of barfing, and Kakashi suddenly shoved his plate away in disgust. Sai just kept eating slowly, listening and watching the expressions of the other two Jounin. "Did you know that throwing up is the most annoying sound to people? It's because it seems to be contagious...like a domino effect..."

Sasuke stood up, and threw his plate flat against the other passive Jounin's face. It hit it's mark with a harsh **_SMACK!!,_** and then the Uchiha turned to walk into Sakura's direction. The plate fell to the ground, and Sai just stared after him. Two large red rings were dug into the skin on his face, and Kakashi smiled. "You need to learn to can it sometimes, Sai-kun..."

Sasuke made his way through the trees, well out of sight of his team mates, and paused when he saw Sakura braced with a hand agaisnt a tree, hunched over, her other had on her thigh, cleching her skirt in her fist. He sighed, closed his eyes, and walked over. She stiffened when she felt her hair being gently pulled back into his fist, and she groaned. Sasuke ran an arm around her waist, and cleared his throat.

"You allright, Sakura...?" He asked, monotonously, and she nodded, then her stomach heaved again. "You're not sick are you?"

"Yes...Sick and tired of dealing with you and your PMS issues, Sasuke...that's what's wrong with me..." He was silent, and didn't come back with anything like she thought he would. Her stomach suddenly heaved violently, and she bowed up in his arms as the last of the contents in her stomach came up. He held her to him until she relaxed, and she whispered, "No, Sasuke..." and he released her. She walked off, and joined the rest of the team as they finished breaking camp.

"Aa..." Sasuke mumbled as he observed the scene before him. The three Nin that they were sent to hunt and kill were sitting all alone in a small clearing, no fire, no food, no nothing. Kakashi silently came behind the two Jounin, and said, "Let's go..." Then the copy Nin disappeared, leaving Sasuke and Sai there to jump the three Nin from behind.

The silver haired jounin suddenly appeared in front of the three Nin with a poof, and sudden gust of wind that carried a few leaves with it. "YO!!" He mock saluted, and uncovered his Sharingan, before anyone could so much as blink, exposig them to his Genjutsu.

Short work for a job that was so...important...Saura thought, as she watched Sasuke rub the tendon in his neck. His curse mark mus be bothering him again...She told herself, then she choked when he pulled a tomato out of his pack. He slowly rubbed his thumb over the ruby red fruit, frowning. He took a huge bite, and chewed with a thoughtful look on his face. He suddenly froze, catching her stare as his coal-red-stained eyes landed on hers. They were at a day's worth of travel time away from the village, and Kakashi was now taking watch for the night. Sai sat across from Sakura, who was now blushing, and he wore a blank expression as his eyes went from her, to Sasuke's cold glare.

Sakura suddenly looked away, saying, "WHAT?!"

"You're the one staring, Sa-ku-ra." He teresly replied, an edge in his voice, teasing her. She growled, and Sai suddenly had a look of apprehension on his face.

"Just go and suck on your tomato and QIUT BUGGING ME, kay, Sasuke-_Sama_?" She added the suffix with a sarcastic tone, and the Uchiha's eyes flashed dangerouslly.

"BUGGING YOU??" Sasuke asked, his tone still calm and held in check. He just shrugged his shoulders and took another bite of his ruby red treat in his hand, and looked up at the stars that shone above his head in the midnight black sky. They seemed to stain the sky, scarce in some places, then largely abundant in others. It honestly intrigued him.

"Rrrrrr," She gritted her teeth, and clenched her fists in her lap. "Where the hell do you get those things from anyway, huh?" She asked, "You're always eating those things...!"

"Where the hell do you think I get these damn things at? I pull them out of my own ass? Damn...stop asking annoying questions...stop annoying ME."Sakura suddenly slammed a fist into the grass, hard earth at her feet, and the ground gave with a looud CRACK!! then Sai just closed his eyes and sheilded his face, expecting the ground to rush up and beat him senseless.

NOTHING--

SILENCE--

The now apprehensive looking Nin looked down , cracking his left eye open. He then poked the ground, as if epecting it to eplode, then sighed with releif. Sai stood up with caution and slunk away, seeing the shocked look in Sakura's eyes. He knew how it was when she was pissed. He didn't want to face her wrath again, and WASN'T going to take the chance of her inability to harm them again. Screw this, He thought.

"Wha--!!" She suddenly pointed at Sasuke, who watched with a confused look of his own, then his eyes returned to their own calm, cold demeanor. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" She shreiked, loud enough for even Kakashi to hear, and she stomped of in the opposite direction of the raven haired Jounin.

"HN...Ain't it ALWAYS...?" He muttered sarcastically, and it into another sun ripened tomato that he unveiled form his pack, doing his best to contain his rising annoyance and anger. His curse mark throbbed painfully, but he wasn't going to give Sai and Kakashi even a hint of having it. If the Copy Nin himself saw him rub his neck just the wrong way, he would tie him up and have sakura search him for it. No doubt she would tell him in an instant... He thought, and scowled.

"What's that supposed to mean huh??" Sakura yelled.

Naruto was sitting in the kitchen, secretly guzzling the carton of milk at the table while the two were occupied. He choked at Sasuke's snide and uneeded comment, then dropped the nearly empty carton at Sakura's yell of rage.

"I'm only saying that you need ...stop eating so much...er...becausee you will be throwing up all over the place again...! That's all." Sasuke had explained, as if testing his words, andnarrowed his eyes on Naruto, who stood over the now empty milk carton, then he glared at her when she rounded on him. She suddenly started bawling, and Sasuke stood there like an idiot. "...Uh...I...I..." He didn't know what to say. She had been doing this for the past two or three weeks.

"S-Sakura-Chan...?" Naruto started to stutter, then Sakura turned on the blonde, leaving Sasuke in his stumped state of confusion.

"This doesn't concern you, you baka!!" She yelled, and Naruto held his hands up.

"Y-Y-Yes ma'am!!" He squeaked, and disappeared with a poof and flutter of leaves. Sasuke was completely flabberghasted now.

"WHT THE HELL IS WITH YOU!!" He yelled, and pointed at her. "I mean, you even chased the Dobe off, and that si HARD to do!! You've been like this for days! Weeks!! So just stop it!!" He shook his head and expelled a held in breath, then just walked past her and into their room.

"Hey!! Don't walk away from me, Sasuke, where are you going!?" She asked, angrily. He ignored her, and walked out in the next fifteen minutes in his regular Nin attire, excluding his vest. "Sasuke! Where you going?"

"I can't say, really." He retorted, and shoved his pack over his shoulder. He walke to the door, saying, "We'll finish this later. Got it?" He frose at the door when he heard her make a keening sound, and he half turned around.

"S-Sasuke...why do you hate me so much...?" She had her arms crossed over her arms, as if she were freezing cold, looking for some kind of warmth. He just looked at her, taking in her features one last time, and closed his eyes and turned back to the Shouji door. he yanked it open, and walked out, slamming it behind him, leaving her in the dark enterior of the house. Sakura sank to the ground, and a tear fell from her eyes.

"Damn you Sasuke!!"

Sasuke was sulking. He had distanced himself from The rest of the 7 man cell, and that was rare of him to do, even though he was a cold person most of the time. He was to lead the 7 man team into the land of the Clud, and look into the impending situation of war, and to gather INTEL. his distance was a bad sign to the rest of the team. When he ws like that, he got distracted, and didn't pay attention, which was not good at all in their line of work.

They just made it out of the edge of the Fire Country's border, and everything was dark, due to the moon's absence. It was a new moon, and the only thing that would warn them of a sudden and oncoming attack would be from chakra, or either the shadows that played over the ground and trees.

"T-Taisho!!" Someone screamed aloud, and Sasuke was wrenched from his thought process. "LOOKOUT!!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" A scream went through the air, and the others yelled, as Sasuke suddenly felt a shaft of pain go through his body. He tried to twist around, but the pain made him freeze up in mid air, then he lost his footing on the branch he used as leverage. His curse mark was starting to act up suddenly, and it started spreading over his muscular torso and face, tainting his lightly tanned skin an inky black color, as the red and orange glow faded. It was too much. He couldn't take it. He bellowed in pain as he fell out of the trees, hitting a branch on the way down, and everything went black as he felt his body hit the ground, his arms and legs stiffening, and he was stil screaming.

Sakura was laying on the bed, beneath the thick blankets in what used to be Sasuke's parent's room. It was now their own, but Sakura had always gotten a creepy feeling when Sasuke was gone, like now, scince his family was slaughtered in this house.

She suddenly sat up, hearing a poofing sound, like someone just apperatted into the den. She ran in to see 4 Leaf Nin, standing in the den, beaten and bloody and briused, holding 3 of their comrades with an arm around the waist. She tensed, and the Nin holding a raven haired man, gasped out, "lady Sakura...Uchiha...please...you must help us...You're the best medical Nin we know...Please help Taisho..." She emmedeitly reckognized Sasuke's raven hair, and bood dripped steadly from his nose, and chin, from a wound on his head. His hair glinted red in the faint light, due to the wound. His hakama and pants were ripped beyond repair. Blood soaked his clothing and dripped from his finger tips, and the ragged ends of his clothing. Sakura stood there, soaking it all in, the walls of the large room seeming to cave i nand suffocate her. Sas-Sasuke...Sasuke-Kun...She mentally whispered.

"SASUKE-KUN!!" She yelled.

She couldn't. She JUST COULDN'T. She wasn't able to concentrate her chakra into her hands. It was fluctuation too much. If she gathered too much in her condition, she would kill him, finishing the job in place of the wounds. DAMN THIS BABY!! She cursed the child growing within her. Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!! She placed her hands on his skin again, seeing the black disease that enveloped his useally creamy-tanned skin. It had taken over at least half of his body: His face, neck, and upper torso and abs. His right arms was engulfed, and she felt tears come to her eyes. Before her chakra began to fluctuate to dangerouse levels, she managed to close only the worst of the wounds, just enough to stem the flow of blood. The crimson red liqiud still oosed slightly from them, but it wasn't as bad as it was earlier. Then, after that, her chakra just disperesed into the air completely, and left her. She had no control over it whatsoever. And that scared the shit out of her.

"L-Lady Sakura...Will Taisho be allright...?" The one who had spoken up earlier asked. "Can you help...?"

"I...Y-Yes...go and find naruto-Sama...and tell him to get here to the Uchiha manor as fast as he can...and take the others to the hospital..." The Nin just stood there on the other side of the bed, seemingly entranced. "GO!! NOW!!" She yelled, snapping him out of his state, and he ran into the den, gathered his friends, and together, they disappeared. Sakura stood up and ran to the bathroom for her medical kit.

Blood soaked the Uchihas normally neat and unwrinkled hakama, and the bedsheets were slowly starting to turn a crimson color also. The red stains on his skin and hair seemed to taunt her. She slowly dipped a clean rag into the bowl she collected while the others laid him on the bed, and whirled it around gently in the alcohol and water mix. "You couldn't save them," her conscious hissed. "You're still the weak and pitiful Sakura haruno who cries about everything...who can't do anything...not even save her own husband from his own self...He'll turn back to the darkness, Sakura...ther's no chance of you helping..."

"No..." She whispered, pushing the thoughts aside, and lightly dabbed the rag onto his ragged wounds and punctures. "Only senbon...Bites...or...wind based chackra can do damage like this..." She whispered to herself, and again the tears came to her eyes. NO...she told herslef. You aren't going to cry...NO...

The rag came away bloodstained, and she wrung it on into the bowl. She looked down at the slight movement that caught her eye, and his fingers twitched for a breif second or two. She gasped, and leaned over him, looking into his eyes, seeing them open, then he hissed loudly from the pain that emmediatly started to course through his body as he came back to consciousness. "Uhnnnnnnnnnnnn...nnnnn..." His eyes fluttered for a second or two, then managed to focus on her fuzzy figure.

"Sas...uke..." She said faintly, and choked back a sob.

He coughed, and blood flew from his mouth. He raised a hand to her cheek when her eyes took on a frightened expression, and he cupped her cheek against his palm. She felt a tear slide down her cheek, and his eyes went in and out of focus. "She stared into his obsidain eyes, and he lifted the corner of his mouth into a half-ass smirk. "Kirei...Hime..." He whispered, and his eyes suddenly went from their lively coal color to a dull, blank ebony glaze. Then they closed once more, and his body went limp.

"..." Tears made their way, unheeded, down her cheeks, and fell to his chest, soaking into his wounds and mixing with his crimson red blood. "Sasu...S-Sasu...Sasu...ke...?" Her hands fisted on his chest, and she closed her eyes tightly. His curse marks sudeenly started to recede back into his neck, and she watched with wide eyes. She raised her fists a few inches, in silent despereation, and she let the sobs take over her body. She brought them down in frustration, beating his chest, over and over again, all the while screaming:

"Sasuke!! Sasuke...!? Please...PLEASE sasuke! Don't leave me!! Please don't go...!!" The tears poured freely, and she sobbed loudly. "Sasuke, you CAN'T!! You can't die!! You Teme! I'm carrying your baby you idiot!! Please...don't leave me!! you can't die!!"

* * *

Poor Sai-Kun...POOR sakura-Chan...meh... T-T POOR SASSUKE-KUN!! HES IN PAIN...whaaaaaaaaaagh!!

PLEASE DONT FLAME ME TO DEATH!! JUST WAIT!!

Night

UchihaSanNin


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17: Impeccable timing_**

**_Dun DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN...THE next chappie!! SEE!! I TOLD YOU TO HOLD YOUR FLAMES... I no own naruto...damn...this story is getting better and better if i say so myself..._**

**_3, _**

**_UchihaSanNin_**

_Previous chapter..._

_Blood soaked the Uchihas normally neat and unwrinkled hakama, and the bedsheets were slowly starting to turn a crimson color also. The red stains on his skin and hair seemed to taunt her. She slowly dipped a clean rag into the bowl she collected while the others laid him on the bed, and whirled it around gently in the alcohol and water mix. "You couldn't save them," her conscious hissed. "You're still the weak and pitiful Sakura haruno who cries about everything...who can't do anything...not even save her own husband from his own self...He'll turn back to the darkness, Sakura...ther's no chance of you helping..."_

_"No..." She whispered, pushing the thoughts aside, and lightly dabbed the rag onto his ragged wounds and punctures. "Only senbon...Bites...or...wind based chackra can do damage like this..." She whispered to herself, and again the tears came to her eyes. NO...she told herslef. You aren't going to cry...NO..._

_The rag came away bloodstained, and she wrung it on into the bowl. She looked down at the slight movement that caught her eye, and his fingers twitched for a breif second or two. She gasped, and leaned over him, looking into his eyes, seeing them open, then he hissed loudly from the pain that emmediatly started to course through his body as he came back to consciousness. "Uhnnnnnnnnnnnn...nnnnn..." His eyes fluttered for a second or two, then managed to focus on her fuzzy figure._

_"Sas...uke..." She said faintly, and choked back a sob._

_He coughed, and blood flew from his mouth. He raised a hand to her cheek when her eyes took on a frightened expression, and he cupped her cheek against his palm. She felt a tear slide down her cheek, and his eyes went in and out of focus. "She stared into his obsidain eyes, and he lifted the corner of his mouth into a half-ass smirk. "Kirei...Hime..." He whispered, and his eyes suddenly went from their lively coal color to a dull, blank ebony glaze. Then they closed once more, and his body went limp._

_"..." Tears made their way, unheeded, down her cheeks, and fell to his chest, soaking into his wounds and mixing with his crimson red blood. "Sasu...S-Sasu...Sasu...ke...?" Her hands fisted on his chest, and she closed her eyes tightly. His curse marks sudeenly started to recede back into his neck, and she watched with wide eyes. She raised her fists a few inches, in silent despereation, and she let the sobs take over her body. She brought them down in frustration, beating his chest, over and over again, all the while screaming:_

_"Sasuke!! Sasuke...!? Please...PLEASE sasuke! Don't leave me!! Please don't go...!!" The tears poured freely, and she sobbed loudly. "Sasuke, you CAN'T!! You can't die!! You Teme! I'm carrying your baby you idiot!! Please...don't leave me!! you can't die!!"_

* * *

She brought her hands down onto his chest again, and sobbed as she felt her heart breaking. As she started sobbing his name, he grunted and bellowed in pain as her fists thumped his chest. She jumped away from his body, and gasped, S-Sasuke...?!"

"DAMNIT WOMAN IF I NEEDED HELP BREATHING I WOULD'VE MADE YOU DO MOUTH TO MOUTH--ACKKKKK!!" She slammed a fist furiously down on his bruised and bloody chest again, blushing angrily at his comment, gaining another loud bellow of pain and anger, and an even louder string of curses.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO ME!! I WAS SO SCARED--?! Oh God, Sauke-Kun, Im so sorry!!" He glared at her as she murmured an apoligy, and tryied to mask his pain. "Sasuke...you don't have to haide from me...please don't hide it...Not from me...anybody else BUT ME..."

"so...that would explain...your...damnable...annoying...urgh...pain in the ass, mood swings...lately..." He gasped out, with an annoyed edge in his voice. Naruto appeared behind the happy/ angered Sakura, and she nailed him in the side with her fist.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!"

* * *

Sasuke had managed to keep her cooped up in the Uchiha Manor throughout her pregnancy. She reflected back on his words as she sat on the futon in the living room, and sighed.

Flashback-- About two weeks after the Attack on Sasuke and his team:

"Sakura...You are to go NOWHERE. What do you not understand about that?" He had yelled, after catching her walking around the village. "You have been told to stay here in this house for the reaining time of your pregnancy. How much more clear can I get!!"

"What do I not understand? humph...I dont understand WHY you're being such a stuck up--"

"Don't you dare say it."

"Jackass!!"

The word hung in the air, which was thick with the sudden tension that came out of nowhere. He just glared at her, knowing that it was because of the baby that she was this way. Her mood constantly went back and forth. Anger to deppression, then comepletely horny and jumping him when he came through the door to shoving him away just as suddenly when he would recover from the sudden shock of her bold attitude. Honest to say, it was annoying as hell.

"I already lost one...I don't want to lose this one. not when we have managed to go this far...farther than the last time..." A slow blush crept across his cheeks, and he suddenly found the floor very fascinating. He rubbed his badanged ribs and abdomen, suddenly uneasy. "I don't want to risk losing you this time...I want you to be somewhre safe...somewhere that I KNOW WHERE YOU WILL BE AT ALL TIMES...that's the reason I'm being such a...Jackass..." He looked away, and cleared his throat.

"Sasuke..." She murmured. "I guess that I can understand...Not...fully...but I sorta get the concept..." She looked up at him as he glanced at her. His blushh deepened, when he saw her now rare smile, and he looked away again, at the wall. She walked over to him and hugged him careful to not squeeze him and cause him pain from his injurys."Thankyou...Sasuke-Kun..."

End of Flashback

I'm having HIS baby...She thought, as she ran a hand over her bare, distended belly, and sighed. She stood in front of the mirror, inspecting her water-melon-sized stomach...twins...YES...she inwardly giggled. Sasuke will freak out when he finds out...!!

Ino had been over a few times, along with the ever vigilant-Lazy Shika-Kun, to help out and give advice on turning Sasuke's old room into an Infant's dwelling. She was glad that it was nearing an end. Her smile then turned to a frown, as she remembered the way he had flat out yelled at her while in the land of Rain.

"Sakura. Tell me, NOW. I need to know. You didn't think about your desicion at all. Did you?! All you did was put yourself in danger. NOW TELL ME!!"

Sasuke Uchiha appeared in the doorway, and leaned on it, placing his forearms above his head, on the intricately designed woodwork. He smiled at her when she started, noticing his figure in the doorway. He quirked his eyebrow at her unusual state of attire: She was wearing one of his long-sleeved hakamas, and it was open at the waist, and a hand was placed over her bared stomach. He walked over to her, and leaned down for a chaste kiss.

"Sasuke-Kun...did you get those things I asked for...?" He paused in his slow approach, then pulled away and sat on the bed, sighing. He dug into his front cargo pocket on his flak vest, and pulled out a small container of icing. He also pulled a bag of animal crackers from behind his back, smiling.

"Here." She reached for them, and groaned when he put them over his head. "Don't I deserve a 'oh thankyou, Sasuke-Kun?' Or even a welcome home kiss?" She gave him a pouty stare, and stuck her full lower lip out, giving him a puppy-eyed stare. "Sakura that won't--Mmmph...mmm..." He was cut off when her lips met his in a soft kiss. He leaned in and tried to pull her to him as he brought his arms down. She squealed and snatched the food away, and he smiled. "You're such an Imp..." He got up as she dipped a small animal shaped cookie into the now open icing container.

"I'll be in the study...I got to do some paper work anyway...Come and get me before you go to bed..." He turned and walked out of the room, smiling, and made his way to the said room.

After doing half of the report that he intended to finish that night, he fell asleep while he was writing, not even knowing that he did.

:Sasuke's Dream:

"Taisho!! Look out!!" He heard one of his team mates yell out, and a howl of pain and rage followed. Sasuke whriled around, now sensing the strange and powerful chakra, to only see a body lying on the ground.

"Shit...!" He bit out, cleching his jaw. "Katon: Goukyakyuu no justsu!!" He yelled, and gathered chakra into his mouth and hands as he enhaled and put his hands to his lips, then Fire was expelled through his mouth and into a giant ball of flames. It hit the target that had already managed to attack one of the team members, and the other four men re-assembled around their leader.

The charred remains of a Nin fell fell off of the body that was still staning at least 30 yards away from them. an eye was visible underneath the peeled skin, and the man raised a hand and pulled his face off. Sasuke and the others stared in horror in what he thought he would never see again. What he thought would never cross his path in a million years. What Itatchi got rid of during their fight with his Mankegyoku.

Orochimaru.

He glared at the group of Nin, sending out waves of powerful chackra, making each and every one of the Nin that looked him in the eye freeze, seeing their own fear of death. Sasuke was still able to move, becuase he dispelled the genjutsu. Orochimaru smiled at him creepily, and Sasuke scowled.

"What do you want, bastard...?" Sasuke spat out, and put a hand on the khatana that was strapped to his side, underneath his obi. "how...are you even BREATHING? Itatchi killed you."

"Oh, Sasuke-Kun...tch..." Orochimaru hissed, putting his hand on his face, covering his eyes. "We have our dear and deceased Kabuto to thank for that...You killed him...hence reviving me...I didn't come to see you...I've come for...Intell affairs...So...how is Sakura-chan doing Sasuke-Kun?"

"...!?" Sasuke quickly dodged as Orochimaru lunged at him, his Sharingan glowing in the night. "Urrrrrrrgh...!" Orochimaru disappeared and Sasuke felt the burning pain from his curse mark spike suddenly, engulfing his body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!" Sasuke lost his footing on the tree he was using as a leverage point to push off, and he fell through the trees, hitting a branch and unable to do nothing, as his whole body stiffenned, seeing the Sound and Cloud Nin appear in front of him, Senbon needles in hand. S-Shit... He rememebred thinking, then the pain ran through his mind and body, shutting out everything else that came to mind, including the image of Sakura's happy and smiling face. He saw his teammates suddenly scatter at hearing his screams of pain, and then for him, everything went black. S-Sa-Sakura...

end of dream--

He flew up from the desk, so hard, that he hit the back of the chair with his head. He fervently rubbed his now throbbing neck and head, then looked around, and at the papers that were halfway filled out. A hand suddenly touched his shoulder, and he jumped then grabbed it, coming out of his chair, and sent the owner down onto the desk. He stood over the person, and put a hand against their throat. He suddenly froze. Wavy, wet, pink hair. "Sa-Sakura...!?" He gently pulled her to a sitting position on the desk, and looked at her face. "I-I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She coughed, softly, and replied with a curt nod. "Y-you just scared me, thats all..." Her eyes were tightly shut, and he wiped her pink hair out of her face. "You told me to come and get you when i went to bed..." He helped her up, and cursed his actions.

Damn it...whats wrong with me...i should've sensed her chakra...no wait...she can't control it...but i should've at least sensed her presence...God...I need a vacation...

Later...

Sakura was lying beside him on the bed, and he was sitting up, finishing his report on the incident that took place with him and his team a few months ago. He looked around, sipping a lukewarm bowl of soup, and saw that the only place to put it was on the nightstand on the other side of the bed, on Sakura's other side. He didn't want to wake her up, so he thought for a minute, seeing her round tummy obstructing his view. "..." He gently placed it onto her belly, right on her naval, and picked up his pen and went back to his writing.

Sakura woke slowly, to the feel of something warm on her stomach. "nnnh?" She looked at her stmach, and narrowed her eyes. Sasuke glanced over at her, and she picked the bowl up, and glared at him. "I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING TABLE MAT YOU MORON!!" She then threw the bowl of soup at his face, and the soup went EVERYWHERE.

"Haaaaaah..." Sakura sighed, and looked around at the furniture that was draped around the furniture in the spare rooms. "I get to clean without the conceited one having a say so..." Sasuke was out with Neji and Shikamaru, doing some job for the Hokage. She started to throw the blankets into a pile beside the door, and paused for a second, and out her hand against her stomach. "Unhhh..." She scrunched her brows together in a suprised look, and cleared her throat. The sudden pain went away, and she passed it off as a mild stomach ache.

later...

"Shit!!" Sakura moaned, as she fervently searched for the kunai that Kakashi had given her. It was the only way that her pain filled mind could register as a form of help. She found it, in her flak vest, and sent it fliyng into the wall across the room, and sank down to the ground. She sobbed as another contraction tore her mind away from the hope of Kakashi coming to her aid, and she screamed with the gut wrenching pain.

Kakashi suddenly appeared at her side, and looked down at her, then froze. "Eh...Sa-Sakura...?!" He sputtered, seeing her face scrunched up in pain, then regained his composure. "Let me go and find Sasuke...I know where he is..."

He came back after about ten minutes, and Sasuke was at her side within seconds. "Sa-Sakura? what is it?" She gave him a 'fuck you' type of glare, and he flinched back.

"YOUR DAMNED KIDS ARE KILLING ME!! TAKE ME TO THE HOSPITAL!!"

Sakura bore down with all her remaining strength. Sasuke was trying NOT to show his discomfort that she was causing him. She had a death grip on his hand, and was NOT going to let go any time soon. He was in complete aw of his wife. Dispite all the pain that this was causing her, she kept on going, even through her tears. As Sakura relaxed after the last contraction, the nurse gave a squeal, and a tiny wail filled the air, and Sasuke's heart seemed to stop. But the only thing he wanted to pay attention to at the moment was Sakura. His Sakura. His blossom. After the doctor cut the umbilical cord, he had the nurse wash the newborn infant, and placed the baby into Sasuke's ususpecting arms.

"Uh...?" He had no choice but to cradle the infant in his arms, and he looked down at the wailing bundle in his arms. His ears rang with the sound of the high pitched screaming, and he swore that he could see the baby's lungs from how wide the baby had his mouth. He heard another loud wail, and Sakura gasped loudly. "...?" Sasuke looked over at the doctor with a rarely worn look of suprise on his face.

"This one's a little girl, Uchiha-San..." He said, and handed the babe to the nurse, who cooed.

* * *

Sasuke had fallen to sleep when they put Sakura into another room, which was smaller and more comfortable. The blinds were shut, and The raven haired man sat in front of the window, leaning against the back of the chair, his newborn son in his arm, his face toward the ceiling, dead to the world. Naruto qiuetly entered the room, and looked over at the new father. He laughed qieutly, and walked over. "Teme..." He gently shook his freind's shoulder, and Sasuke awoke with a start, leaping out of the seat, still holding the newborn in his arms.

"Oh...It's just you, Dobe..." He murmured, and sat back down gently, and looked down at the infant. "Can you believe it?"

Naruto smiled, and looked over at Sakura. "Actually no...I alway's imagined you marrying that Karin girl..." His comment earned an evil death stare from Sasuke, and he laughed quietly. "Sorry, Sorry...I'm just joking, teme...you better take care of them...Sakura too, Teme..."

"I AM..." Sasuke growled, and he looked at Sakura also. She slowly opened her eyes, and saw Naruto. Her eyes emmedeitly flew open, and she whispered his name.

"N-Naruto...Kun..." Naruto smiled wide and walked over to her. He kissed her forehead, and ran a hand through her hair.

"Sakura...You've got two beautiful kids here waiting to see ya. Oh...and Teme." He said, and added the Uchiha in as lif he was unimportant. Sasuke felt a blaze of jealousy at the site of him kissing her forehead, then calmed down. He stood up, and shoved the Dobe out of his way.

"Morning, Sakura..." He murmured, and smiled down at her. He leaned foreward, and kissed her softy, then pulled away. Sakura gasped when she saw the bundle that was wrapped in black in his arms. Sasuke helped her sit up, then handed her the bundle. The baby emmedietly started sqaulling, and Naruto covered his ears. He walked over and picked up the Teme's daughter. She had a tuft of raven black hair on the top of her head, and she also started screaming bloody murder when The hokage cradled her in his strong and muscled arms. "She is beautiful, Sakura...teme..., well, I guess you did a good job..." Sasuke flew over to him, fist raised, ready to send him through the wall.

Naruto turned around, saying, "I got your daughter!! NO sasuke!! Baby, Baby, baby!!" Sasuke froze, then growed.

"Dispicable..." He glowered at him, and then looked back at Sakura, who was cooing softly at the baby in her arms. She gently whirled her fingers in the boy's indigo blue-ish raven hair, and looked at Sasuke.

"I have a name for them...I was thinking about them the other day... I just never was able to mention them to you...She watched as Sasuke and Naruto came over to the bed, and she said, "The boy...Haru...since they were born in the spring...and the girl...Hana...She reminds me of a flower..."

"She is going to be pretty, Sasuke..." Naruto said, smiling again, "Just like a flower...Gonna have to show the boys who's boss later on..." Sasuke gave him another evil glare, and looked away when he felt Sakura fold her hand over his. He glanced down at her, with a soft look in his eyes.

"Thankyou, Sakura..." He whispered, gaining shocked looks from both Sakura and the hokage, whose jaw hung nearly to the floor, and his eyes were as big as plates.

"HEY!! The Teme...said...THANKYOU...?? eh...hey well I guess the bastard's not as cold hearted as he used to- GHACK!!" That ruined it. The emotion left Sasuke's eyes, and they returned to their soulless gaze. Sasuke cleanly socked him in the head, and took Hana away from him. "And I was going to make you the uncle...hn..." He muttered sarcastically, and sighed.

"Sasuke..." Sakura murmured, and he leaned down to her. "You and Kakashi always seem to have the most impeccable timing...always showing up when things go from bad to worse, or either when they get good, or either you're late in general...then you appear and the shit hits the fan...thanks for not hesitating to come when kakashi came to get you...I would've been in trouble if you didn't..." She leaned up and kissed him softly, and Naruto smirked, and turned then disappeared with a flurry of leaves, not wanting to disturb his friends.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!! I want 50 reviews before i go to submit the next chappie!! heheeheheheheheheeee...Now...for the minor confusion that this chappie envoked...

: /

Naruto DID NOT i repeat...DID NOT use little Hana-Chan as a sheild...He was merely warning Sasuke-Kun to the fact that he was holding his daughter and thats why Sasuke stooped in mid strike...lmao...i AM SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION C.A.M.E.O. 1 and only!! Sasuke was only teasing when he said, "Dispicable." Plus Sakura wouldve killed the both of them for acting like children if he really did that...lmao...

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PWEASE REVIEW!! I could use advice and other things if you would!! IT KEEPS ME MOTIVATED!!

* * *


	18. Chapter 18

**_Chapter 18: Frustrations and Suspicion_**

* * *

**_Hey yous guys!! I hope that you like this chappie!! took me a while today to figger out how Ima type it up and plot out the thing...REVIEW!!_**

**_UchihaSanNin_**

**_PS- I OWNS HARU ANS HANA!! NOT NARUTO!!_**

* * *

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!" The loud unmistacable wailing of a hungry Haru reached Sasuke's ears, mere seconds, if not minutes of falling to sleep."Just one night, Haru...JUST ONE FRIGGIN NIGHT..." He flew up to a sitting position and scowled. He grumbled to himself, then looked over at Sakura, and shut his mouth. She was sleeping on her stomach, her face turned towards him, and she looked completely out of it. He sighed, and closed his eyes, getting up onto his feet, pulling a pair of boxers up and onto his narrow hips. He activated his sharingan involentarily, and walked into the kitchen to get the bottles of milk and a few tomatoes to snack on. The thought of the twins eating made him hungry.

He made his way to the infant's room and walked back into his and Sakura's room with the two in his arms. He had an annoyed and exhausted look on his face, and he sat down on his side of the bed, and laid back against the pillows and headboard, cradling the twins in the crook of his arms, and let them suckle from the warmed bottles of milk. He suddenly realized that he wasn't able to get one of his tomatos to his mouth to take a bite. "Sonofabitch..." Haru's wailing had stopped, and Hana, who didn't make a sound in the first place, was sucking softly on her own bottle of milk, making soft mewling sounds as she slept. He fell to sleep seconds later, sitting up, and head leaned back against the the headboard.

The Next Night...

Sakura walked over to Sasuke, who was sitting at the knee high table in the living room, wearin her button down colaared, long-sleeved shirt, and her blue mid thigh length shorts. The shirt clung to her once again perfect figure, and her just stared, unabashed. She leaned down, letting the front of her shirt gape open, giving him a great view of her breasts. He blushed at the sight, and she murmured his name softly, as if tasting it. "Sasuke..." She sat down in front of him, and smile mischieviously. "They're asleep...it's been way over the recommended time for me to heal...you haven't even so much as touched me Sasuke..." She gave him the pouty look that he hated to see.

She crawled into his lap, and he stiffened. "Sasuke...?" She leaned back a little bit, and looked him in the eyes, fixinf him with her stare. "What is it...?" She slowly leaned in and kissed him, as if testin his reaction. She ran a hand through his hair, and kissed him again and again, softly.

He had a sudden flashback of when he and his team were attacked by the Sound and Cloud Nin. "Oh, Sasuke-Kun...tch...We have our dear and deceased Kabuto to thank for that...You killed him...hence reviving me...I didn't come to see you...I've come for...Intell affairs...So...how is Sakura-chan doing..." The Snake-like Otakage hissed, flicking his tongue out of his mouth.

"I...don't want you ...hurt...becuase of me..." He whispered back, between kisses, and felt her wiggle her hips against his. "Fuck this..."

He slanted his mouth over hers, and slipped a hand under neath her shirt and smoothed over her satin like skin, slowly inching toward her breasts as their tongues met. He ran a finger oover the underside of the delicate curve, and his other hand conformed to the curve of her butt.

"Damn it I have missed you...so fucking much..." He pushed her against him, her hips meeting his. wiggled against him again, getting a low growl in return. He moved in like he was going to kiss her but went down to her neck, and left a trail of kissed down to her collarbone. She giggled, and his hands moved up to her breasts, and gave them a tentative squeeze. she sharply enhaled, and made a keening sound.

"Easy...down boy...I'm still alittle sensitive..." She whispered, and as he looked up at her, she kissed him hungrily. then he wrapped his arms around her back and picked her up with him and stood up. He carried her over to the futon, and he layed down on his back with her ontop of him. She somehow managed to get out of her shirt on the way over, and he lost his obi and hakama also.

Her lips met his and they were lost in the passion that they had long since missed.

* * *

30 Minutes later...

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!!" Sasuke awakened to the sound of Haru screaming his rage and hunger to the world, and calling to his mother for food.

"Sasuke..." Sakura mumbeled, curled up between his body and the back of the futon. He was spooned against her, a leg between hers, and his arms around her, with his face buried into the crook of her neck. "Sasuke...It's your turn tonight...I got lastnight..."

He groaned, and kissed her neck softly. "I don't know what other fantacy worl you are trying to live...but I took last nights screaming rampage..." He pushed closer to her, feeling his leg ride up further against her, and she she whispered something nintelligable. "I have a mission, Sakura...I need the sleep..." He looked outside with an angry look on his face, eyes bloodshot. It looked to be around 0430 or 500 in the morning, judging by how light it was outside. He growled, and sat up, careful not to disturb the sleeping kunoichi beside him. He walked into his room completely naked,the emerged again and walked into the twins' room with a pair of boxers on. He carried them in the crook of his arms as he grabbed the bottles of milk that werestill warm and sitting on the counter. he sat down on the futon, on the other side away from Sakura, and laid down on his back, with the twins against his sides. haru sucked on his bottle madly, and Hana just made soft mewling sounds as she incoherantly fed from her own. her head was tucked into the crook of his neck, and the soft sound of the two feeding was lulling the Uchiha to sleep.

Sasuke put one arm behind his head and closed his eyes, listening to them, and finally went to sleep.

Sakura woke up about an hour later, and sat up, and looked down at the sleeping Teme. His raven colored bangs were hanging in Haru's face, and the Uchiha was snoring softly, due to the baby boy's arm lying on top of his nose, blocking the passage of air. Hana was snuggled up on his bare chest, her face buried into the crook of his neck, and Sasuke's large, lean hand held her in place while they slept. She giggled qiuetly, and stood up, grabbing her shirt. If only Sai-Kun was here right now...I'll let them sleep a little bit longer... She walked into her room, and slid the door shut, to go and take a shower.

Sasuke snapped to consciousnous to the sound of someone knocking on the door. He stood up, pciking up hana when she cried, and cradled her against him, and covered Haru up. He took the wild guess that either Sakura left to see Ino, or was either in the shower. He threw the shouji door open with brute force, glaring anyone down that dared to interrupt his 30 minute slumber. The sunlight blinded him for an instant, and he put a hand on Hana's small back, cradling her to his chest. "WHATTHEFUCKISSOIMPORTANTTOBEWAKINGMEUPAT--!?"

He managed see the fist coming at him as a fast upper cut, and doged, activating his Sharingan. He still held his daughter tight against his chest, and grabbed the assailant's wrist with his free hand, as he appeared behind the man. He twisted the arm behing the owner's back, and heard the sound he wanted to hear. The sickening crack of joints going the wrong way they were intended reached his ears, then her wrenched hard, leaving the man moaning on the ground with his arm hanging limply behind his back.

He shoved the man down to his knees with his own bare foot, and the man yowled in pain. Hana started to whimper and stir against his chest and hand, and he hastily moved to the side, catching a kunai in his hand as it whizzed for his face. He sent it flying back, feeling his rage and anger seem to consume him, and the kunai deeply embedded itself into the enemy Nin's throat. He went down, blood spurting everywhere, and grabbing at his esophagus, fighting for his last breath. Hana was now crying, picking up the waves of anger and raw power that was now emanating clearly from her father's body. His curse mark had started to swallow his normally light tanned skin, turning it a faded red-orange-yellow-ish color, then it faded down to black. his eyes were turning yellow, and half his face turned black, and his whole upper boy had been consumed.

Sasuke dodged another set of kunai that followed his strike down of the now dead Nin, and he straightened his tall muscled figure, rubbing a hand sotthingly on his daughter's back, trying to sooth her, dispite his rising anger. "Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you want..." He groweld, and he realized that the people that attacked him were The Leaf Jounin from The ANBU. Their masks glinted in the sunlight, and one reached for his khatana at his back. The others stood ready for attack, and Sasuke watched them carefully. The Uchiha backed up a few steps. Hana...He thought. ...

"Uchiha Sasuke..." The ANBU bit out, unsheathing his khatana, and Sasuke suddenly felt uneasly with his daughter in his arms. "By the order of the 6th Hokage and the ruler of the Land of Fire, you have been ordered to be taken under custody. You are a prime suspect in the recent ecapeof the Sound Kunoichi who goes by the name of Karin. If you do not come peacefully, then we will have to take you by force!!"

Sasuke sighed, and set Hana on the ground, on her back. "Hn..." He watched as his daughter started wrthing in the small blanket she was wrapped in, and started crying loudly at the loss of warmth. He turned back to the ANBU team, and smirked. "Well, I've decided NOT to come. So give it your best shot."

The ANBU Operatives lunged; One came at his front, the other at his back, and the last two from his sides. Sasuke smiled cynically, and ducked down, legs spread, and lifted one up as the ANBU Sqaud leader came upon him. He brought the bone of his heel down onto the leader and dug in hard as he felt it make contact with the shoulder. the leaders shoulder popped out with a sickening crack, and he tore through muscle. Then, the Uchiha spun to his right, tensing his left leg, andrammed his left foot into the man's ribs and side, sending him twisting into the air and flying about ten feet. He hit the wall, and sank down to the ground, slumped over.

He then used his Shunsin No Jutsu, (Body Flicker Movement,) and appeared behind the ANBU that came from behind him. The Nin was too slow to react, and Sasuke threaded his hands together, and brought his combined fists donw onto the back of the Nin's head. Blood splattered all over the place, and sprayed the right side of Sasuke's face, neck and chest. Gravity and Newton's 3rd Law took over from there, and the Nin literally flew into the ground, face first. Sasuke then turned to the last two, and grabbed them by the hair of their head, sending one flying, and started twisting one's neck. He started to hear it pop, and he chuckled madly.

He was so far into his fight, that he didn't hear Hana's sniffling cries of fear, and everything played like slow motion to him. The anger he felt rushed through his veins, and fueled his mind and body. The curse mark had turned him into a firece killing machine. He could hear the others' fading heartbeats; the rush of blood in his veins; his own slow, seemingly calm, heatbeat. No thoughts went through his head. He only heard two words, reverberating through his head. I t wasn't his own voice. _Kill...Kill Them...Kill them all...KIll them...KILLLLL!!_

Sasuke's body shook violently with the effort as he tried to control himself. He still held the helpless ANBU's feace in his head, twisting his neck at the most horrible angle. The two men that he almost killed were lying in the street, bleeding everywhere. The one who took the kunai in the throat was still convulsing on the streetside, watching Sasuke as he held his victim still. "YOU BASTARD!!" The helpless nin yelled, and yelled in pain as Sasuke started to slowly twist his head around again. He smiled cynically, and twisted his head violently, and the Nin's neck snapped with a sickening crunch. The ANBU fell to the ground, now limp, his heart beating a few seconds longer, and then finally stopped.

"Hn..." He turned to see the place behind him where he left Hana was empty. His eyes went wide, and he fervenlty looked to his left and right. "Hana..." Then he saw a flash of pink, and another ANBU appeared to the side, surveying the damage that was done. Sakura was standing just outside the door, her eyes wide with fear, not believing what she just witnessed. She held a sqaulling Hana in her arms, and she just stared at Sasuke for a second. He turned and started to walked towards the ANBU member that showed up. He froze in mid-step.

"S...STOP IT!!" She suddenly screamed, ad pointed at her husband. "YOU!! DON'T YOU MOVE A FRICKIN MUSCLE UNTIL I TELL YOU TO!! AND YOU!!" She then pointed to the ANBU standing next to the still writhing ABU with the blood running down his neck. "YOU BETTER GET THE HELL AWY FROM HERE AND TAKE YOUR FRIENDS WITH YOU BEFORE I DO EVEN WORSE!!" The Anbu suddenly made a hand sign, and the whole lot of them disappeared, leaving only the large, crimson puddles of blood as evidence of the fight that occured.

* * *

"Don't touch me, Uchiha!!" SHe yelled, sitting in front of him, on the futon. The twins were fast asleep in her and Sasuke's bed room, snuggled in the blankets. He just stared up at her and gave her a baffled look. Then his gaze turned to an icy cold stare.

"You're an Uchiha too, if you've forgotten, Sakura." He muttered darkly. He was holding his right hand to his left shoulder, not letting his pain show through his hard expression. "Just remember that. I did what I did in order to protect Hana...AND you and Haru..." His curse mark had long since receded, and the mark on his neck seemed to pulsate. He had been sitting on the floor in front of her, waiting for kakashi, Shikamaru, and Naruto to get there, looking like a chiild who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Okay, Uchiha-Sama." She retorted cruelly, and he flinched inwardly, not letting her see his dark expression. His gaze remained blank and cool, and Sakura growled. "How do I know that you haven't been running around and...and..." He stood up when she couldn't say the words, and caught her face in his hands. She flinched, thinking he was going to hit her, or use his Sharingan on her as she looked into his feral, obsidian gaze.

"Don't you DARE even assume that bullshit." He growled, then let go of her. "That supposed ANBU Specialist said that she escaped lastnight. Let's see, Sakura, my pet, where the FUCK WAS I LAST NIGHT!!" His anger seemed to rise uncontrollably, and she stood up in front of him, both of them now face to face.

"I can't believe that you would even subject a baby to what you have done, Uchiha-sama! That is as low as you can possibly get!!" She yelled back, and he just took it. "I mean, how did that shit even happen!!"

"She was sleeping, and started crying when I put her down so I carried her to the door. I HADN'T EXPECTED THEM TO TRY TO GO FOR HER WHILE SHE WAS IN MY ARMS, OR REALLY EXPECT TO GET ATTACKED WHEN I ANSWER THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"Well then maybe you need to be more PREPARED THEN , YOU IDIOT!!" She yelled, and he glowered at her. "What...what the hell are you, Sasuke...?"

"Don't go and judge MY actions when You don't know what the hell happened in the first place. I couldn't help that I got blindsided by a goddamned kunai. And she just happened to be there. So I protected her, and so be thankful that I DID. She isn't hurt."

Sakura gave him a shocked look, and tears welled up in her eyes. "Please...Sasuke..." She whimpered, her anger fading, "Tell me...what is going on..."

"I'm--?"

_**POOF **_

"--Not a traitor, He did good by...getting rid of...those Nin. Not how ruthelessly he did it though...How the fuck did any of that hapen, eh, Uchiha-Sama?" Shikimaru interrupted, as he appeared in the middle of the room, and sweatdropped. They looked like they were fixing to have a fight to the death, or have the most violent made up sex ever in the history on mankind. (A/N: LMAO...!! :P) He could feel the tension in the air, and he imagined cutting it in half with a butter knife. great...He thought, as Kakashi appeared beside him. What a drag...so troublesome...

... Sasuke just made a _tch_ sound, and walked off into his room. ...I'm NOT the monster that you obviously think I am, Sakura-Chan...

**_

* * *

_**

OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! Aw...I THINK HANA HAN IS SOOOOOO CUTE!! ima scan a pic on to show you guys what she looks like...And I might not own Naruto...BUT I DO OWN HANA AND HARU!! hAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!

REVIEW. I COMMAND THEEE...

Love always,

UchihaSanNin


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Framed Innocence

A/N: IDK if there really is a Land of Stone...I just put it in there...i think there is...The info was just:

land of fire

Land of wind

land of waves

land of rice patties (Sound)

and that was it...damn it...

And plus its like 0500 in the morning...gone 72 -plus hours w/o sleep AND I HAVE DRILL ON FRIDAY NITE AT 180 to 2100, then all day SAT and SUN...damn it...went for a four mile and managed to run 3...arghhh! and IM STILL NOT TIRED...what the fuck...o well. If my chappie sucks no fenze, suck it up bc Ill fix it laterr...just send me a message...yarrgh...

. UchihaSanNin

u know, I hope I get reincarnated as an owl...then I CAN be NOCTERNAL...FUCK YEA THAT WOULSD BE THWE SHIZ...now i cant type...dammit

* * *

"Naruto-Sama issued no such order, Uchiha-Sama." Shikamaru said, "He knew about Karin's escape and sent the ANBU teams after her." The Uchiha leaned against the iron barred arm of the futon. Sakura sat well awa from him, huddled against a pillow. She tried not to show her worry, and held a strong and angry look in her eyes, masking her fear of suspicion that she was feeling at that moment.

"You won't catch her...No matter what you do. She is too good at what she does..." Sasuke muttered, and Kakashi looked up at him. "She is able to sense ANY type of chakra, however strong. She'd sense them from a mile away. They will never catch her unless HE wanted her to let them..." Kakashi scratched his head in thought, and Sakura ran a finger over the intricate design on her right arm.

"I don't understand this at all. HOW did she get out, and what is going on?" She asked, and she looked up into Shikamarus lazy-concerned gaze. "I mean...O-Orochimaru...he's still alive...so what does he want...WHAT is he after...?" Th lazy Nin cleared his throat, glanced at Sasuke, and then looked her in the eye.

"You tell me, Lady Sakura. I don't mean to sound like a complete asshole, but you're the one who married the prodigy across from you, and bore his children. Sasuke was ATTACKED by Orochimaru and his men when he and his team went on that recon mission a few weeks ago. He could've died. That and this was some type of...distraction...If Sasuke and his team didn't come here after that initial attack, then you prbrably wouldn't be here today." Sasuke looked over at her, and she seemed to have gone stiff at hearing this.

"This was done today, because they needed Sasuke-Sama away frome YOU. and it almost worked..."

"If the hothead didn't follow his instinct, the shit really wouldve hit the fan..." Kakashi finished, earning a hot glare from the Uchiha. "He wants you, Sakura-San...and he wants Sasuke-Kun out of the way to benifit his own chances of taking you."

"What does he want with me though? I mean...I am nowhere near as powerful as Sasuke...or Naruto..." She murmured, looking down at her bare feet.

"You, Sasuke, and Naruto-Kun are the apprentices of the three original Sannin." The silver haired copy Nin eplained. "You have learned everything that Lady 5th could teach you, and you even surpassed her in her own field. You are the best medical Nin that we have here in Konoha, and most likely the 5 countries also. all of you are the next generation, carrying on the legendary three. The battle between Konoha and the Akatsuki proved that. You are a Sannin whether you accept that fact or not. Orochimaru realized that Sasuke cannot control Sasuke, becuase of his Sharingan...and you...will be ale to benifit him even more...becuase of you superb abilities to minipulate chakra...And he wants noone that can constantly hold the death threat over his own head..."

She gave him a hardened glare, and Kakashi jumped back as she stood up. "What the hell are you saying? That i am WEAK?!"

"N-Not at all, Sakura-San!!" The Copy Nin stuttered, and held his hands up. "Y-You are superior to Sasuke and Naruto-Kun, due to your training under Lady Tsunade. You're the strongest kunoichi that I have ever met..."

* * *

"My ability to manipulate chakra...and control it...and medical Ninjutsu..." She murmured to herself a few days later. Saskue hadn't left her side for more than a few minutes, and it was truly agravating the hell out of her. If he wasn't with her, then Naruto or Kakashi was with her. They were now on a mission, and leaping through the trees, toward the Land of Stone. She was staying behind the rest of the team, reflecting on what she said to Ino that morning.

_Flashback..._

_"Sakura...I just want you to be careful...I know all about the current situation with you and Sasuke...Shika-Kun told me about it...and i have been worried..." She looked at her friend, seeing the fake happy look in her green orbs that reflected the early morning sunlight. _

_"Are you sure that you want to put yourself into this position, Ino-Chan...? I mean...you have to take care of Hikari...I don't want to force you into a situation like this..."_

_"It's fine, Forehead...I'd be glad to take care of the Uchiha brats..." She laughed, and Sakrau looked up at the blonde. "After all, Shikimaru can help. It's fine. Get going before he comes and gets you." _

_"Are you sure...?" Sakura mumured, and Ino smiled, making Sakura want to cry. _

_"GO..." She whispered, and pulled her friend into a warm, strong embrace. "And take care of youreself. Don't let Sasuke boss you around. Show him who's boss, like you did before. Give him a good kick or two..." The two Nin broke off into a fit of giggles, and Sakura took Hana from Ino's arms. She kissed the child's forehead, and cooed. _

_"See you later, baby..." She placed her back in Ino's open arms, and smiled. "Ino...Thankyou..." Sasuke suddenly appeared in a gust of leaves and win behind her, his back against hers, his head turned and looking over his shoulder, looking at her from under his black as sin hair that hung in his face; his eyes were crimson red, and the tomoe were clearly visible around his pupils._

_"Let's get going, Sakura...Ten-To-one, were already later than Kakashi..." She looked back at Ino as she turned away, and waved. Then, Sasuke took her hand in his, which baffeled both girls to no extent, and the both of them disappeared. She frowned when they met the others at the bridge, thinking, He didn't even say bye to either of them..._

_End..._

Sakura suddenly rammed into someone, and they both fell over to the ground. "Ack!!" It was Sai. He shook his head and stood, helping her up as he regained his bearings.

"You all right, Sakura...?" He asked, smiling, and Sasuke looked over.

"If she'd quit day dreaming she would be just great." He cruelly retorted. "The village is close...let's get there before sunrise, so we can get a little rest."

"I don't see it, Sasuke-Kun..."

"It's up ahead...let's move." And with that he disappeared, leaving Kakashi, Sai, and Sakura standing there, wondering what his problem was.

* * *

She walked into the room that she paid for, and threw herself onto the bed. She sighed, thinking of Haru and Hana. Ino is taking good care of them, She told herself. She wouldn't let anthing happen to them...nor would Shikamaru-Kun... Sh turned her head to the side, toward the door, seeing it crack open slightly, and saw Sasukes chicken but hair style. He was turned and talking with a hushed voice to Kakashi. Then, he turned and came in the room, shutting the door behind him. "Hn..."

She sat up as he walked in, setting his pack and flak vest down as he stretched his stiffened muscles. "S-Sasuke...Kakashi hasn't breifed you on the mission, has he...?"

"Hn..."

"..." She didn't say anything. He hasn't heard. This mission depended on her performance as a seductress. She had to seduce one of the Nin who the team was tracking. They had followed him here, and this would be the only way. Kakashi didn't want Sasuke to use his Sharingan, becuase he would be found out when his kekkai genkai was seen by another. So, it was up to the pink-haired kunoichi. She was the only medic assigned to the team, and Sasuke wouldn't let her go without him, due to their current situation. Kakashi refused, at first, telling him that Sai and himself would be with her, then relented as Sasuke kept it up. All he knew that she was needed badly on this mission. The Nin was a ninja from the Hidden mist, and Sakura was alittle worried about it.

"Sasuke...?"

"Aa...?"

"So we're back to the one word sentences aren't we...?" She asked, and he looked at her, his gaze blank and feral.

"Hn..." Then he went into the bathroom. She heard the shower turn on, and clsoed her eyes, faling victim to the soft call of sleep.

Sakura woke up to the bed creaking softly, and she shifted around, as Sasuke layed down beside her. "Sakura-chan..." Sakura froze, hearing the hissing voice. The shower was still running. Her eyes snapped open, and she tensed as she raised a fist, and nailed the owner of the voice in the face. The man was sent flying against the wall, and she glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here??"

"I WAS going to SLEEP with you!"

Sasuke's voice. There was no sound of running water. She had to have imagined it. She looked closer, seeing the crimson red of his eyes. "S-Sasuke...I-I thought--"

"..." He just tenderly fingered his jaw, and glared at her. "Quit your damn daydreaming, Sakura, Nin get killed that way." He dodged the pillow that was thrown at his head, following his comment. It hit the wall with a soft wumping sound, and he looked back at her. "Ooh...a pillow...I'm scared..."

"SLEEP ON THE FLOOR!!" She yelled, and threw herself back down onto the bed. He growled, and walked over to the bed, and yanked the blankets off of her. She turned and growled at him.

"NO." that was all he said, and he climbed into the bed, as she put a hand on his chest, and shoved him. He nearly fell off the bed, and he took her with him as he did. She fell ontop of him, straddling his bare hips, and blushed. "Hn..."

"Let go of me. I need to sleep."

"..." His eyes flashed dangerously, and her blush spread over her face. "You can get it tommorrow." He growled, and he pushed her back up against the side of the bed as he came up, and caught her lips in a brutal kiss. She felt his hands hastily remover her skirt, and she arched against him, forgetting her anger. The bed squeaked as he pushed up against her, and she blushed a dark red color again.

"S-Sasuke...NO! Sai-Kun...and Kakashi...The...the bed..." He froze, growling, and pulled away. He offered her a hand, and then lifted her up and pushed her down onto the bed. It squeaked loudly, and she froze, her eyes as big as plates. "Sasuke...! NO!!" He ignored her and came down onto the bed, between her legs, and kissed her.

"I DON'T CARE..." He muttered between kisses, his managed to help her out of her spandex shorts, and then ran a hand up her shirt, cursingthe fact that she bound her breasts with the usual white bandaging, and he grabbed a kunai off of the nightsand beside the bed. He hastily ran it up the bandages, as she unzipped her shirt. She let the shirt fall off her shoulders as he glared down at the bra that she wore, and she laughed at the serious look on his face. She unclasped it as she reached behind her back, and he pushed it off of her shoulders. He leaned down and greedily took a nipple into his mouth, and bit down, making her grip the sheets in her fists. She stifled moan after moan, and he smiled at her embarrassment.

"S-Sasuke..." He suckled and massaged, then payed the same amount of attention to the other, making her writhe against him. He then left a trail of wet kissed down to her navel, and ran his tongue down to her hip, tickling her. Then he gently blew on the trail of saliva, making her shudder, and grip the sheets in her fists. He moved away, and settled lower onto her body. He bit the inside of her thigh, hard, and she gasped at the shaft of pain and pleasure that went through her.

Aaaaah..."

She felt him blow softly on her core, and she moaned, arching her hips again, and he ran his tongue against the slick flesh. "S-Sasu..." He then pushed into her wet folds, and explored what he'd been denied for a good deal of time. She moaned and fisted her hands in his bangs, pushing his tongue deeper as she pulled his hair painfully. he suddenly withdrew, and she whimpered as he came down over her again. His fingers suddenly found her, and found a hard, face paced rythem that had her gasping and moaning his name within seconds. He withdrew his fingers, and pinched the sensitive flesh, making her arch her hips to his as he rubbed his length against her.

"Sakura..." He moaned softly, and then entered her in one fliud motion. She let out a loud moan, and he smiled. So much for not wanting to be loud...He told himself, and moaned her name even louder than she moaned his.

"Tight..." He murmured, clenching his jaw. He then pulled her up with him, pulling out of her, and laid back onto the pillows, settling her ontop of him. She guided him inside her again, and she pushed her hips to his, making a keening sound. "...S-Sakura...ah...!" He moaned again, bringing his legs up against her back, limiting er movements. He shoved her back down as she lifted up, gripping her hips with his hands, both of them groaning as he filled her once more. She threw her head back, tossing her semi long, pink hair out of her eyes, now gasping for breath as he tried to make her thrusts increase in tempo, and failed miserably.

"S-Sakura..."He ground out. "Damn it woman...I won't last that long with you doing that..."

"Unnnnn..." She gave a slow, hard thrust, her hips meeting his again, and she tightened around his length. "Sasuke-Kun!!"

"Aaaaah!!" He bit out, and he shoved her down further, feeling as if his mind and body exploded as he burst inside of her. he held her down for a few seconds, then relaxed. "Damn you..." He groaned.

"..." She cuddled against him after he pulled out of her, and she stretched her legs, throwing one over his own long, leanly muscled ones. "I like to take control of the situation sometimes, Sasuke-Kun..." She seemed to purr, and he smirked. "Let's not do this again...I imagine Sai and Kakashi are mildly freaked out by hearing the bed squeak like that..." She buried her face into his lean neck, and kissed his collar bone, falling to sleep minutes later.

"So...She has to..." Sasuke's words faded on his tongue, unable to say it. rage at Kakashi's words filled his mind, and it took all he had to keep his face an emotionless facade.

"Yes..." Kakashi answered. "This is why I told you NO the first few times you threatened me to make me let you come on this mission...It's not something that a husband or a jealous lover needs to witness...It's what a kunoichi does, Sasuke. If she didn't want to do it, she would have refused, and you know it." He sighed, and sat down on his bed. "She is still a kunoichi...not a teacher, like Iruka, or a proctor like Anko...and I know that she should stay with her children, and you, but there is no way she is going to stop. It came first. THEn you...THEN the kids. She isn't going to give it up, Sasuke-Kun."

"But...But...h-how could she just let...?"

"Yeah, I wonder the same thing sometimes when I see it happen...She doesn't let them touch her in any other way, I assure you. While you were still In the Hidden SOund, She did these many times...I guess...It got her mind off of you, honestly. But she still saved herself for you and only you, Sasuke. So don't go crazy when you see her doing what the mission calls for. Got it? If you crack and give off any hint about getting too close and taking him OUT, I will have no choice to take you down. Understand?"

Kakashi looked up at him as the Uchiha stood up, mumbling something that sounded like a "Yes" and walked silently out of the room. The silver haired Jounin sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. Damn...He thought. this won't go well, watch and see...I' even treat Naruto-Kun to ramen at Itchikaru's if it does...


	20. Chapter 20

_A Bleeding Heart_

A SasuSaku fanfic

_Chapter 20: Sakura's desperate move_

hello my faithful reviewers. After a certian amount of time, I managed to get rid of my writer's block. I can't WRITE a fanfic anymore. I an't explain it. I can only TYPE a fanfic. its wierd, I Know. when I am typing, my fingers seem to fly over the keyboard. but writing, well, its not my forte anymore....blegh. sorry that it took so damned long.

dont hate me. DX

luv yous!

UchihaSanNin

* * *

Sakura looked at herself in the mirror. "Hn..." Came the Uchiha's mildly interested and pissed off response. "You know, for someone who has to _pose_ as a whore, you sure as hell really know how to play the part..." He wasn't even looking at her, and her anger soared at his unnessecary comment.

"Shut up, Sasuke. You know that I don't want to do this. So don't sit there and chew me out for something that you refuse to accept. Got it?" She growled back, and he pushed off of the wall that he was leaning against. He walked over to her, and threw an arm around her waist.

"Cht..." He buried his face into the crook of her neck, and lightly sucked on the sensitive skin. She leaned into his chest and purred. "Just remember who you belong to got it?"

"Yeah yeah, Sasuke-Kun..." She replied, and felt him push his hips foreward against her butt, and she smiled. "Stop it you horny pervert! I need to get there within the next 45 minutes or the it's shot! STOP IT!!" She slapped his hands off of her waist, and walked away into the bathroom. She emerged about twenty minutes later wearing a silk kimono. It was a deep, crimson, blood like color, with a darker red flower pattern going up the right side and under the curve of her breasts. The hagaromo gaped open a little too much for his own comfort, and he suppressed the urge to pulle it higher to her neck, so it wouldn't show what he considered his property.

He walked over to her, and just looked down at her. "Don't you dare kiss me, Sasuke-Kun...You'll mess up EVERYTHING..." She whispered harshely, and he leaned down, then placed a doting kiss on her forehead. "..."

"..." He didn't say anything as he pulled away, and then turned to walk off. Sakura just watched him walk off, to let Kakashi know that she was ready.

* * *

She sat in the room, with the red kimono loosily wrapped around her waist, and the right side drooping off of her shoulder. Sasuke and the rest of the team were watching silently, and they were well hidden, behind the trees, disguising there chakra. They were a good distance away, and Sasuke and kakashi could watch, using their Sharingan. The man was sitting close to Sakura, _Too close..._Sasuke thought. _Too fucking close... _He watched, wanting to go insane with the anger that rose rapidly within him. He could feel his curse mark throbbing on the left side of his neck. _Sakura...If he touches you the wrong way...I'll fucking kill him..._

Sakura gave the man a winning smile. He was the only assistant that served under the Ishikage of the hidden stone, (Correct me if that is NOT how you translate stone... /) and his name was Tsumi. Noone even knew his last name. He looked the comeplete opposite to Sakura. But she knew better than to doubt a person's persona just by looks alone. _Let's take Sasuke for example, _She told herself, _I mean, lets look at what a bitch he was for the first 8yrs of his life when he was with us...and how he was when he left...hn..._

"I have heard news that there is a new Hokage of the leaf village, no?" The man asked, looking into her eyes, with his soft, deceiving brown doe orbs. She poured his Sake into the small cup, and didn't break his peircing stare.

"I have been there...He seems to always act like a child...He doesn't dress like the other kage's from the other hidden villages...I have done my fair share of snooping around while seducing him...Uzumaki...wasn't it? and I have found very...vulnerable...weak spots around the town of Konohagakure..." She smiled behind her small cup of Sake, and pretended to take a sip. He smiled, and she flinched inside. It was a smile of pure malice. He looked at her, and leaned towards her.

"I'd rather not talk of that now...I would like to take what I paid for, my Cherry Blossom..." She was too stunned to move as he put a hand onto the back of her neck, and shoved her foreward. He bit her bottem lip, making her gasp in pain, and she pulled away.

"You are NOT interested in the sabotage of the Leaf...?" She asked, with wide eyed wonder, and he sneered at her and tucked his finger into the collar of her hagaromo. He pulled, bringing her back toward him, this time, aiming for her neck.

"No..." He whispered, as his hand slid down to her hip, then the round curve of her bottem. "I am more interested in exploring you..." He smiled against her neck, adding, "and why YOU...a Leaf Kunoichi...are here...trying to get information...from me..." Her eyes went wide, and his hand closed over her neck as she tried to pull away.

"Wha--what the hell are you talking about...?" She wrenched away, only to have him grab right for her right arm. The arm that held the ANBU marking, that labled her as an Operative. He ripped the beautiful fabric, sending a loud rending sound through the air, and she shrank back, playing the part of the old, weak Sakura that she used to be.

"heheheheh..." His evil smile spread across his face, and she narrowed her eyes. "Yes...Now I see...I was right...such a...beautiful...exsquisite piece...sent to me...no wonder that you are such a good seductress...Your looks seem to suffice as a good enough turn on...your the rare type of beauty..." He tugged hard on her hair, and Sakura pulled back, displaying some defiance for her own good. "Your hair, for example...Beautiful rare colored hair...Just like a Blossom...and I imagine...as good a Nin that you are...I imagine that no one has had the liberty of claiming your innocence for their own...hmmm...And you're exactly who I was hoping to find..." He shoved her back until her back met the wall, and the biulding shook with the force.

"I'll be taking my liberties...Then take your body..." He leaned foreward, and Sakura put a hand against his bare abdomen, letting her hands splay over the well toned flesh.

"Not if I kill you first..." She whispered, in a husky voice, then sent a current of chakra into his body, directed toward his vital organs. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" He wrenched away, sobered somewhat from the pain, and before he could move, a khatana was sliced right through his arm.

Sasuke brought his Kunsinagi up in a gracefull arc, and leaned the blade onto his shoulder. "I believe that you are threatening MY wife, you shitbag."

The man's arm twitched for a second or two, then fell to the ground, fingers still twiching and spasming. Blood spurted from the large, now open artery in the muscle, and he bellowed in pain. "I told you, Sakura...and look what happened...!?" a cynical smile spread across the Uchihas face as the curse mark started spreading across his back. Sakura was frozen with fear, not knowing what to do.

* * *

"Sai!" Kakashi's voice reached a high note as he uncovered his Sharingan. "Go around and make a diversion! We can't let the others intefere...Hurry! I'll meet you there!!"

"Hai...!" Sai disappeared in the next instant as he leaped off of the tree branch that he crouched on. He unraveled a small scroll as he unclipped it from his waist, and hastily scratched his brush across the length of the paper. A large pheonix appeared as his brush covered the paper, and peeled off of the paper. "Ninpuo-Chojuu Giga!!" He made a hand seal with his hands, and the beautiful bird came to life. He landed on the bird's back, and the giant phoenix flew off into the sky.

Sai dove off of the huge bird, and the ink creation exploded, sending disquised senbon flying everywhere. They buried themselves into the ground, and into the bodies of the opposing Nin that were running to the small room where the Ishikage's right hand man was at. He took out his khatana that was strapped onto his back, and ran it through another man's chest cavity, then dropped him as he swept his feet from underneath him with a foot. His sword was emmedietly extracted from the now dead body, and Sai ran through the town.

--

Sasuke delivered a bone crushing kick into the Nin's side, cracking his ribs. He was sent flying through the wall, and outside. Sasuke sheathed his sword, and walked out after him. Sakura watched him, wide eyed. Not a scratch on him. She blinked rapidly, and pushed off the wall. _I have to stop him...what has him so...angry...? _She watched him as he slowly walked after the wounded man. He reminded her of a Tiger...stalking his prey. Or..._A...A snake..._ She corrected.

The Stone Nin coughed, hacking blood everywhere, and stood up on shaky limbs. "heh...heheheheehhh..." Sasuke stopped, watching as the man straightened his tall, half naked form, and stared the Uchiha in the eyes. Evil eyes. "My little Sasuke-Kun...My, My...how you have grown..." Sasuke's anger reached a boiling point. "Yet the bonds that you have remade...have weakened your mind and soul..."

"You are REALLY pissing me the fuck off, you know?" He yelled, drawing his kusinagi once more. "I'll end this..." As his sword was raised in a wide arc, Kakashi appeared out of nowhere, grabbed his arm, and threw him ten feet to the right. Sasuke hit the wall, and Kakashi turned around to face the man that Sasuke had wounded, as the Uchiha smacked his head against the wall. It sounded like a watermelon that broke on the cement as it fell.

"Who the fuck are YOU...You are NOT Tsumi...reveal yourself...!" He uncovered his Sharingan, and glared at the man. The mystery guy slowly raised a hand, and cackled loudly in amusement.

"I just knew that you would figure it out sooner or later..." he chuckled, and sunk his fingers into his face, and started to pull his face off. The forehead peeled away, revealing sickly, greenish-pastey white skin. Then that yellow, green flecked, slitted eye. Like a snake's eyes. Sakura couldn't move. She wanted to throw up. She then turned and ran over to Sasuke, not believing what she saw.

"S-Sasuke-kun...Sasuke, get up!!" She yelled, and saw the curse mark pulsing and engulfing his body. Blood from the now open wound on his head was oozing down his forehead, cheek, and inbetween his eyes. She put her hands on his bleeding head, and pumped chakra into her hands, trying to heal him. "Sasuke!!"

He sat up, clutching his head. "Fuck you, Kakashi!! What the hell was that for?? HUH!!" His eyes then settled onto the man that stood before the copy Nin. "Orochimaru..." He stood, ignoring the pinkette beside him. "I was wondering wether or not I had to peel off your fake face in order to show the truth...Poor Kabuto...You took over his body...weak ass idiot..." His curse mark now engulfed his upper body, and his eyes had turned yellow, then, a tainted, crimson red. The tomoe began to spin, and he sneered. "Out of my way, Kakashi...He is mine..."

Kakashi turned to Sakura as Sasuke stood, ignoring her attentions and attempts to hearl his wounds. "Sasuke.....You have the curse mark....? I thought...."

"The bastard is still alive....despite the fact that ITachi lured him out of my body and killed him. THis fucker has parts of his mind and soul everywhere....you just never know when you're going to find it..." Sakura stood up, and stared after Sasuke.

"Sasuke, stop!" She screamed. She ran after him, but Orochimaru threw his arm out. Snakes emerged from the bare arm, and made their way toward Sakura. She dodged, but one of the snakes' fangs scratched her arm.

"Get Sakura out of here, now." Sasuke growled, and Kakashi nodded. He leaped away, and appeared next to the pink haired beauty, and took her arm.

"Let's go, Sakura-San." He yelled, and tehy disappeared, leaving the rapidly transforming Sasuke behind.

--

"Let me GO!!!!" She screamed, and Kakashi had no choice but to release her as they landed onto a large branch. They were a good three miles from the battle, and Sakura stared off ito the distance. "I Have to help him....I'm going back...." Kakashi looked at her.

"Sakura, I can't let you do that. Sasuke....His...his Curse seal is worse than you think. YOu don't want to be there when he completely transforms. I haven't seen it, but from what Naruto has told me, it's not nice."

Oh, Naruto told you!!?" She yelled, and Sai suddenly dropped down by her side. He gave Kakashi a questoining stare, and looked back at the woman. "What is this transformation?"

"I don't know. Naruto didn't go into that mch detail. All I know is...that if he stays in that state for too long, he is liable to go insane. He wouldn't know who you are, who he himself is, or anyone or anything."

Sakura disappeared after that explanation. "SHIT!" Sai and Kakashi yelled, at the same time. "Sai, get to Konoha, now, and let the Hokage know of this.....I'l be right behind you with Sakura-San."

--

"Katon!! Karyuu endan!!!" The dragon shaped stream of fire went flying directly at the snake bastard, and slammed into the ground, burning the dirt, singing the Nin's clothes, and surrounding grass and trees. Sasuke, his curse seal completely englufinghis body, began to change. His Hair was turning that pale lavender color, and his eyes were turning black. His Sharingan was activated, Tomoe spinning. The ahnd like wings began to sprout from his back, and tore through the Uchiha's chlothing. He laughed like a complete psycho, and Orchimaru watched, all of it, with a smile twisting his ugly visage.

"Kill......." He murmured, and bared his teeth at the Sannin. "I.....I will...Kill you....." He was rapidly losing control as he progressed form the second stage of the transformation.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun....So you still have my curse seal....Hm....." He laughed heartily, and sneered at the Uchiha. "Now I may watch you destroy what you've come to love...." Sasuke launched himself toward the snake Sannin, and pulled a fist back. The sound of chirping grew louder and louder, and Orochimaru's look of pleasure changed to onoe of horror and dis-beleif. As the shining blackish-purple ball of energy made contact with the Sannin's face, he screamed.

The explosion was huge. shockwaves seemed to go out past the crater for at least a mile. Sasuke was blown away with one of them, and thrown at least fifty feet. He spread his wings, and glided down to the forest floor. He yelled out, in complete insanity, and tore at a tree. His long claws wreaked havoc on the trunk of the Sakura tree, gouging the very life out of it.

"Sasuke!!!!" He turned at the scream, and a cnical smile spread across his distorted facial features.

--

Sakura came to the edge of the clearing, finally, after being thrown thirty feet from a shockwave. She froze, and blanched at the site of the aftermath. The crater had to be at least 100 ft deep. Where was Sasuke? She didn't see a sign of him anywhere. Not even chakra. "Sasuke!!!!" She screamed his name for what seemed like minutes, and something apperated behind her out of thin air.

She turned, hearing a chirping sound. "Chidori Nagashi...." The lightning hit her before she knew who it was, and her body squirmed as the eletrical currents made tehir way through her body, trying to find an outlet. After the attack was finished, she fell over to the ground, with spasms wracking her body. Sasuke. He watched her with no feelings of remorse in those blood red eyes.

"Sa...Sa...ha...suke...." She stammered, and raised a hand to her chest to heal herself. He threw shuriken and kunai, and they embedded themselves into the ground all around her body. Strings suddenly wrapped around her body, pulling her hands away from herself, making her defenseless. Or so he thought. She stared at him, remembering what Kakashi said.

_"if he stays in that state for too long, he is liable to go insane. He wouldn't know who you are, who he himself is, or anyone or anything."_

She was still for a second or two, and closed her eyes. When she opened them, a tear fell down her cheek, unheeded. "Sasuke...." She then used her inhuman strength to rip free from her binds, and lunged at the Uchiha.

She threw a punch, concentrating all of her chakra and anger into it. It landed in his face, and sent him reeling a couple feet. His wings snapped out, and helped him catch his balance. "........." He lunged at her, faster and stronger. SHe couldn;t dodge the knee that seemed to come out of nowhere. It made a direct hit with her belly, and she doubled over. Blood dripped steady from her mouth, and she gagged. spit and blood hit the grass, and she fell to one knee.

_I won't.....I CAN'T....give up...I can save him....bring him back to who he was....Sasuke....!!_

She slowly straightened, but didn't raise her fists this time. The monster that Sasuke had become lunged once again, eyes blazing. She closed her eyes, waiting for the beating, and it didn't come. She slowly opened her eyes, to see silver hair. Two hands were straining to hold back the fist that was meant for her. Muscles bulged, sweat dropped, and bodies strained against one another. "Kakashi sensei?!" She gasped, and he looked over his broad shoulder at her.

"Yo....." He struggled against the Uchiha, then threw him off, He then uncovered his right left eye, and said, "Get out of here. He'll kill anyone in his path now. There isn't any stopping him."

She stood defiantly, and looked over at Sasuke. "There is....." She whispered, and ran at him. Kakashi lunged for her hand, but missed. He started toward the fight, but it was already too late.

* * *

Whew...his took a long time to get the plot straight. lol. my computer crashed and I lost EVERYTHING that was on my fanfiction account. pissed me off! but anywho...it's not as good as this chapie was PLOTTED to be three or four months ago, but hey, it's at least half up to par. lol.

UchihaSanNin

R/R!!!!


	21. Chapter 21

_A Bleeding Heart_

A SasuSaku fanfic

_Chapter 21: monster_

_Hello!!!! I just decided to go ahead and finish this story, then get on with the other one, Death and Rebirth. guh.....my hubbys gone to training...and wont be back for another 5 in a half weeks!!! D; I miss him so much..... I had a dream the other night, about this story. so I am going to finish it. and I realized that I left Karin out. lol. I bet many of you are asking yourselves, what the fuck happened to the skank? You'll find out in this one._

_Oh...and I don't own Naruto. _

_UchihaSanNin_

* * *

Chapter review

_"if he stays in that state for too long, he is liable to go insane. He wouldn't know who you are, who he himself is, or anyone or anything."_

_She was still for a second or two, and closed her eyes. When she opened them, a tear fell down her cheek, unheeded. "Sasuke...." She then used her inhuman strength to rip free from her binds, and lunged at the Uchiha._

_She threw a punch, concentrating all of her chakra and anger into it. It landed in his face, and sent him reeling a couple feet. His wings snapped out, and helped him catch his balance. "........." He lunged at her, faster and stronger. SHe couldn;t dodge the knee that seemed to come out of nowhere. It made a direct hit with her belly, and she doubled over. Blood dripped steady from her mouth, and she gagged. spit and blood hit the grass, and she fell to one knee._

_I won't.....I CAN'T....give up...I can save him....bring him back to who he was....Sasuke....!!_

_She slowly straightened, but didn't raise her fists this time. The monster that Sasuke had become lunged once again, eyes blazing. She closed her eyes, waiting for the beating, and it didn't come. She slowly opened her eyes, to see silver hair. Two hands were straining to hold back the fist that was meant for her. Muscles bulged, sweat dropped, and bodies strained against one another. "Kakashi sensei?!" She gasped, and he looked over his broad shoulder at her._

_"Yo....." He struggled against the Uchiha, then threw him off, He then uncovered his right left eye, and said, "Get out of here. He'll kill anyone in his path now. There isn't any stopping him."_

_She stood defiantly, and looked over at Sasuke. "There is....." She whispered, and ran at him. Kakashi lunged for her hand, but missed. He started toward the fight, but it was already too late._

_

* * *

_

"Sasuke-Kun!" She yelled, and gathered the chakra into her fists. "Stop!!!!!!!!" She ran at him head on, and Kakashi's heavy footfalls faded in the distance behind her. Sasuke's wings flared out into a wide arc, and carried him away faster than she could run. "Sasuke!" Then, as he flew backwards even further, his wings snapped back, and sent him toward her with amazing speed.

Her eyes widened, trying to gauge how fast he was. She threw her fist out, pumping all the chakra she could into it. It made contact with his face, and it sent him reeling.

She fell forward with the momentum and sudden loss of balance. She rolled, and looked up to see the Uchiha lying on his side, struggling to get up. _'Sasuke-Kun...' _She thought. She looked around, and stood quickly. _When did we get into the forest...? _She was so engrossed in their battle that she didn't even realize it until now that they were in unfamiliar territory.

Sasuke stood, glaring at her with those glowing ember like eyes, and she looked away emmidietly. Then he suddenly hunched over, fisting his hands into his long, purple colored hair. "Gaaaaaah!!!!!!"

She watched, seemingly entranced. "Sasuke-Kun!" She ran to him, and stopped at his side, as close as she dared to get. "Sasuke...I'm here.....please.....stop this...." She lightly touched his shoulder with her hand, then his arm lashed out. A loud rip resounded through the air, and she looked down to see a large amount of fabric in his hands. The left side of her kimono was ripped, all the way down to her thigh. It gaped open, and she grimaced. "Great......" Sasuke loked up at her, through pained eyes. The curse mark was starting to recede slightly, and his eyes were starting to go back to normal.

"Sasuke...." He glared at her, his eyes flickering from crimson red to black once again, and she threw herself at him. He nearly fell, and regained his balance as he took a few steps backward. "Sasuke....come back to me!" She sobbed against his mouth. "Please!"

He resisted at first with incredible force, trying to shove her off of him, but she held on with all her strength. Then, he started to relax.

Then the next thing she knew, a burning pain erupted around her waist, and she gasped. But instead of air passing through her mouth and lungs, there was only a loud scream of pain.

She looked down to see scales. White, sharp, snake head-like scales. Sasuke's eyes had turned back to their obsidian color, and he watched helplessly, mouth hanging slightly, and he fell backwards to the floor. She was yanked backwards, and then thrown thirty feet to the left. She landed on the ground, writhing in pain, with her arms around her middle, dispite the fact thatit only added to the burning.

She wanted to heal herself, but she couldn't. She had to save her chakra for whatever had just attacked her now. She stood up, panting, and stared her attacker down.

What she saw made her eyes go wide. Her air supply seemed to disappear, and she forgot how to breath. "What the.....the fuck is this....?"

She was staring at the largest snake that she'd ever seen. black hair along the jawline and head, green, familiar eyes.....white scales....This snake seemed so familiar.

"O....Orochimaru....." She murmured, then heard a familiar giggle from behind her.

"Ding ding," Karin cried out in a high voice, and Sakura jerked toward her. "You guessed it, Sakura-Chan! Orochimaru's true form.....Sasuke successfully destroyed his body...and now he wants yours...." She giggled cynically, and Sakura glanced at her other assailant. He sat there, poised and ready to strike at any second.

Kain stood there with a huge grin on her face that seemed to go from ear to ear. "And...as soon as you're gone....Sasuke is all mine...." Sakura sneered at her.

"You don't know the full intent of Orochimaru's plans now do you, Karin....?"

"Yeah, he wants your body in place of Sasuke's since you've become so much more powerful. which is really freaky, since Sasuke is just as strong....."

"He wants my husbands eyes also, you dumbass!" Sakura yelled, finally loosing her cool. Then she felt the ground vibrate underneath her feet, and she dodged to the right. She pumped chakra into ehr hands and feet in order to make her move just a bit faster nextime. Orochimaru's large and deadly, hollow fangs narrowly mised her body by mere inches.

Sakura looked back to where she left Sasuke. She leaped away to evade another lunge, then jumped up into the air, with a fist pulled back. "Bastard!!!!" She yelled, and then threw the punch. Her fist came into contact with the snake Sannin's hide, and it litereally ripped the flesh from her hands. But the snake also took damage. The bones in his body where he was struck were broken, and the large area was crushed plat like a pancake.

Orochimaru hissed loudly, and swng around toward the pinkette. "Unimaginable power....." He screeched, and lunged. "I will have it!!!" And Sakura was too slowt his time, for she already used her last vestiges of chakra.

And everything for Sakura Uchiha went black.

She didn't wake up for what seemed like hourse. she felt her body being compressed by something slimy, soft, and squishy. Her eyes flew open to see pinkish red colored flesh surrounding her body. It squirmed and writhing, making noises as it squezzed her even tighter, and squezzed the air out from between it and herself. Her lungs seemed to get even tighter, and she tried to escape.

Another large bulk of squirming, red/pink flesh suddenly started to compile together in front of her, not ten feet away. Orochimaru's sickly green face suddenly formed in the front, and she gasped. "Where am I?"

"Somewhere you cannot escape from, Sakura-chan....." He chuckled madly, and Sakura's struggles increased tenfold.

"Get away!!!!" Sakura screamed, as a large fleshy arm extended toward her. "Don't come any closer!" Orochimaru just laughed madly, and moved closer and closer.

"You're mine, my blossom!!!!" He shreiked, and Sakura closed her eyes, flicnhing back, even though she probrably looked as if she didn't move at all de to the flesh that surrounded her own body.

**_Nothing........._**

Then an ear peircing screech filled her ears. She opened her eyes and saw the snake freak, still covered in flesh, but bakc where he originally was stainding, ten feet back. But this time it was different.

He was being consumed by dark, ebony black flames. Her eyes widened in horror as the flames crept over in her direction. _**'What is this!?'**_ her inner screamed at her.

_'I don't know!!!! But we have to get out of here!!!!'_

Then, a black blur flew right past her face, and the next thing she knew, whe was uin someones arms, and everything was back to normal. She spazzed out, and struggled against whoever she was laying on. "NO!!!!" She fell out of her savior's arms, and hit the hard (Not Squishy) ground.

She flew up to a standing position, then saw Sasuke standing in front of her. Shirtless, beatn pretty badly, bleeding, and looking very, very tired. his left eye was bleeding. He was breathing heavily, and she stared at him. "Sasuke...." He stared back at her, and releife washe over him as the curse mark on his right shoulder started to swirl around, then disappear.

"Sasuke.......what.....what-"

"Sasuke-Kun!!!!" She was cut off by the loudest, most annoying screech she'd ever heard that ironically included her husbands name. A flash of red came out of nowhere, and Karin latched onto her object of affection. Sasuke Uchiha. The exhausted man tried to get away from her, but it was of no use.

"Allright, bitch...." Sakura growled, and grabbed Karin by the neck of her shirt. She twirled her around, and punched her right in the face. Karin fell backwards, on her back, out like a light. Sasuke gave her an exhausted and thankful look, and leaned toward her. She moved over to him, and caught his bodyweight agianst her own. "Sad....I didn't even use any of my chakra....." She glared down at the redhead, and grimaced. Kakashi suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of them, and stared at teh two of them.

"Sakura......Sasuke....." He paused, trying to think of the right words. "I....YOu have got to get to a hospital...." He looked back to where the white snake was lying on the ground. Black flames engulfed it's long, , lithe body. There was no way that he'd survive that. 3 days, and 3 nights of burning.

* * *

R/R!!!!

Thanks!

UchihaSanNin


	22. authors note

**An Author's note:**

Hey you guys, I am sooo sorry for not updating. my computer crashed, becuase my idiot sister decided to look at tramp stamps online. she sure as hell did get one, but she also put a very very difficult to destroy virus onto my computer. we had to wipe the whole computer clean. we are trying to figure out where we can get wordperfect or Word onto our computer, without paying out of our asses. BUT, back onto subject.....I have everything written down onto paper, and I will update when we get word. The FF edit/preview document is really fucking up, and everytime I save it, it deletes very important scenes, or freezes. SO......Unitl I can get a Word program......I can't update....

DX

Im sorry! I will as soon as I can.

UchihaSanNin


	23. authors update

im so very sorry everyone.

I know ive promised updates, but i have been so caught up with my pregnancy, i havent had the chance. well, now I have all the time in the world. just give me a few days, bc right now for the p[past month, Ive been VERY depressed. i dont really want to get itnto it, but i gave birth to my beautiful little boy on January 29th at 1352 pm. and he was stillborn. i went into the hospital thinking i was going into labor, happy as hell, and thinking the baby hadnt moved bc of my contractions being so hard and fast, but, come to find out, he died. i know exactly when it happened aslo...Something went wrong the wekk before, and iw as sick as a dog. he was fine monday, then tuesday i remember he had the hiccups once that morning, and once after i ate dinner, then that was it. the next day, nothing. Thrusday i called my doctor, bc i was also iaving contractiosn REALLY bad, and lost my mucus plug early thrusday morning. and when i got the the hosptial room where i was to deliver, they couldnt find a heartbeat...so...they made me do a natural birth, much to my dismay, but i wouldnt give ANYTHING in the wourld for it. I got to hold him, and see his beautiful face...but i just wanted you guys to know why i havent updated, bc of something so devestating...if yall could please understand...

Ill update as soon as I can. Just give me a while longer.

Thanks.

UchihaSanNin


End file.
